El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou III
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Shinku se ve en la obligación de emprender un nuevo viaje para buscar a Suigintou y tratar de descubrir el porqué del nuevo descalabro temporal que se se ha llevado a cabo, teniendo que apoyarse en Mitaku para lograrlo, pero no cuenta con la entrada en escena de enemigos inmortales que buscarán las Rosas Místicas de ella y Suigintou.
1. Prólogo

Luego de haber finalizado el segundo fic del Viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou, de ninguna manera dejaría a los lectores con la curiosidad que causa aquel final. Ya verán que les daré las respuestas que tanto desean 😉

 **Prólogo**

La luz resultaba más radiante que de costumbre, pues esta vez el sol había logrado salir sin que las oscuras nubes lo tapasen. A aquella chica le costaba mucho poder abrir los ojos, pues esa luz tan intensa la encandilaba, así que termina por recurrir a taparse la cabeza con las sábanas para así mantenerse a oscuras.

Sí, así era mucho mejor. Al menos de ese modo no tenía que enfrentar a la cruel realidad que le envolvía. Así podía estar más segura de su aborrecible destino.

Deseaba escapar de su triste y trágica realidad, y por ello maldecía cada vez que el alba alcanzaba aquella habitación de hospital, pues implicaba el fin del sueño de Megu, y encima también llevaba eso a que fuese sometida a más y más exámenes médicos.

No es que le molestaran los exámenes y la constante toma de sus signos vitales. Incluso había aprendido a pasar todo ello olímpicamente por alto y hacer como si nada. Pero deseaba ser libre de todo aquello. No se sentía capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo esperando su muerte de forma natural. Había perdido, hace mucho tiempo ya, todo deseo por la vida.

¿Qué podía ella obtener de la vida, si su propia vida la consume a paso lento pero despiadado? ¿Qué estaba pasando que su propio cuerpo era capaz de burlar todos los pronósticos pesimistas de los médicos y hacerla seguir viva? Deseaba obtener alguna respuesta a todo ello. Tal vez fuera capaz de comprender el porqué de su existencia tan miserable e infeliz.

Megu había encontrado un interesante pasatiempo en cantar y tararear de tanto en tanto. Posiblemente el aburrimiento la había orillado a hacer esto, pero las enfermeras solían destacarle su hermosa voz y la forma en que era capaz de hacer rimar versos tan bellos como tristes en su trasfondo. Para Megu era mucho más que sólo impresionar a las enfermeras, mucho más que cantar bellas tonadas que alegrasen su gris entorno. Era la única manera que había podido elegir para rogar al cielo por llevársela lejos. Deseaba irse, y sus canciones eran la única manera que tenía ahora de expresar ese anhelo tan esquivo como esperanzador para ella.

Pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, los años… Y su sueño nunca lograba tornarse eterno. Ella había llegado al punto de temer a su propio despertar, por cuanto significaba aquello para su desilusión al tener que enfrentar su realidad y ver, muy de lejos, la felicidad ajena desbordar.

Tenía envidia. Sí. Le llenaba de amargura ver que otras personas pudieran ser felices fácilmente mientras ella era conservada cual prisionera dentro de aquella habitación. Otra buena razón para desear la muerte. No veía sentido a seguir viva si no sería jamás capaz de conocer mucho más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes que habían presenciado, mudas y discretas, su crecimiento y la persistencia involuntaria de su ser por continuar en su cuerpo.

Estaba condenada a jamás hacer amigos de su edad, a jamás estar en una pijamada o en una reunión de estudios con nadie, a no poder participar en ningún tipo de actividad con nadie que no fuesen las enfermeras de turno… Estaba sola. Completamente sola.

Megu recordó por un momento una visita que le había hecho su padre tiempo atrás. Había sido una visita breve y con un mal término, como buena parte de las visitas anteriores y posteriores. Megu deseaba la muerte también para no tener que saber nunca más de él. No lo culpaba porque ella naciera con un corazón defectuoso, sino porque le privó de todo lo hermoso y placentero que la vida pudiera haberle dado, en aquellos días en los que su ilusión aún vivía. Megu nunca deseó una vida larga, sino conocer la felicidad, aunque le significara la muerte.

De allí también la idea de morirse. Pensaba que en las negras alas de la muerte sería capaz de encontrar aquella felicidad e ilusión que en vida le han sido negadas. Probaría con matarse de inanición, pero las enfermeras, bastante suspicaces y mordaces a la hora de responder a sus intentos, apelaron por sueros enriquecidos para mantener alimentado su organismo, aunque no comiese nada. Megu acepta sumisamente su derrota, pues no le quedaba otra opción. Negaban su derecho a morir, y ella nada podía hacer para contestarles.

Nuevamente recordó la nada agradable visita de su padre, y entonces se acuerda que a él se le había caído del portafolios unas hojas que a él pareció no importarles, pero ella tuvo la curiosidad necesaria para tomarlos.

Parecían ser unos planos antiquísimos en los que se incluía el diseño de un objeto extraño conocido como "condensador de flujos". A Megu le pareció bizarro el diseño, pero muy pronto comprende su estructura y funcionamiento, e incluso ve la posibilidad de crear su propio condensador de flujos e incorporarlo a un automóvil, gracias al problema que generaría intentar darle uso de algún otro modo.

Afortunadamente tenía la posibilidad de escaparse por las noches del hospital, aprovechando la escasa vigilancia y lo tranquilas que estaban las habitaciones, con todos sus ocupantes durmiendo plácidamente. De ese modo pudo Megu trabajar, durante varios meses, en la ejecución de aquel diseño que hizo suyo.

El trabajo era pesado y agobiante, pero a Megu le hacía sentir en su propia plenitud el poder hacer algo, aunque no hubiese nadie que pudiera apreciarlo. Era la única manera en que podía sentir, aunque fuese por breves momentos, que su existencia valía para algo, que ella tenía un porqué para estar en ese mundo que no podía reconocerla. Sólo haciendo aquello Megu podía conocer un pequeño fragmento de esa sensación que, muy en el fondo, deseó conocer toda su vida: felicidad.

Así pues, tanto la vida como la motivación de Megu eran una compleja mezcla entre un anhelo desesperado por la muerte y la esperanza de vivir lo suficiente para ver terminada la única cosa útil que podría hacer en toda su vida. Obviamente sólo podía demostrar lo primero, pues no quería que nadie supiese de su trabajo, o al menos así fue hasta que, una noche cualquiera, dentro de una iglesia abandonada cercana al hospital, pudo conocer a un ángel de alas oscuras, y pudo tener por primera vez a alguien a quien considerar una amiga, una salvadora que la sacaría de la soledad.

* * *

 **Varios años antes**

Ya habiendo regresado a la casa de su médium en aquella época, Shinku logró tener un respiro después de una intensa pelea que había tenido con Suigintou. El juego de Alice esta vez había sido muy peligroso, y Shinku se tuvo que valer de todo cuanto tenía para no perder su Rosa Mística ante su temible rival. Estaba bastante agotada y ya era bastante tarde, casi medianoche, así que Shinku recorre lentamente el techo de aquella casa para irse a su maleta a dormir. Ya mañana sería un nuevo día y Shinku tendría una nueva oportunidad de lograr algo concreto respecto al juego de Alice, pero no contaba con que había alguien allí que la había estado espiando hasta ese punto.

─ Qué mal porte. Eres una decepción, a pesar de lo famosa que eres por sobre las demás Rozen Maiden, Shinku.

La rubia oye una extraña voz y mira a su alrededor. A los primeros segundos no vio nada, pero la desconocida pronto salta de un techo cercano y aterriza frente a Shinku. Su rostro no se podía ver, pues estaba tapado con una capucha, pero su tamaño claramente la delataba como una muñeca. Shinku supuso entonces que debía tratarse de otra Rozen Maiden, aunque su voz no le fuese familiar para nada.

─ ¿Quién eres?

─ …

─ ¡Responde! ¿Quién eres tú? ─ Shinku rápidamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

─ La que dará fin a todas las Rozen Maiden.

 _(Tema de pelea: Not Strong Enough – de Apocalyptica)_

Fue apenas una fracción de segundo, pero aquella muñeca encapuchada salta a alta velocidad y lanza una patada que Shinku se ve obligada a detener con su bastón. Shinku estaba desconcertada, pero no era por la fuerza tan impresionante que tenía la patada de la extraña, sino por la velocidad. Casi no pudo ver a tiempo su ataque. Antes de que se le pudiera ocurrir una estrategia para pelear, la extraña lanza una serie de golpes que a Shinku se le dificulta bastante esquivar, pero de algún modo es capaz de encontrar su oportunidad de realizar su ataque, logrando que su enemiga retrocediera.

─ ¡No te lo preguntaré nuevamente! ¿Quién eres tú? ─ dice Shinku con furia.

─ ¿Quién eres tú?

Shinku se enfurece más y lanza sus pétalos a la mayor velocidad que es capaz, pero la extraña logra arreglárselas para protegerse del devastador ataque. Shinku no tenía ni idea de a quién o a qué estaba haciendo frente, pero sí sabía que la pelea rápidamente había adquirido una tremenda dificultad, pero deseaba saber cómo podía esa muñeca actuar de ese modo.

Su accionar no consentía un movimiento inútil, si más bien se notaba una gran astucia en su forma de llevar la pelea. Pero a Shinku le llamaba más la atención aquellos ataques de parte de la extraña, su medio de defensa y el ritmo de sus movimientos.

─ Ese movimiento… lo he visto antes…

La muñeca da un tremendo salto y suelta una ráfaga de plumas que Shinku esquiva por un margen muy mínimo. Shinku no podía creerlo. Aquella muñeca acababa de usar el ataque de plumas tan característico de Suigintou. Nadie más que Suigintou podía hacer algo así.

¿Cuál podía ser la posibilidad de que se tratara de Suigintou? Es verdad que Suigintou era obstinada como sólo ella podría serlo por su búsqueda desesperada por ser Alice, pero Shinku juraba que ella había quedado bastante agotada luego de su reciente encuentro, además que no veía sentido alguno a que Suigintou escondiera su rostro si iba a pelear con la táctica de costumbre. Algo estaba pasando, y Shinku estaba en la obligación de descubrir qué era.

La muñeca desconocida lanza una sucesión de plumas mientras Shinku huía de aquellos ataques. La rubia estaba bastante cerca de su límite, y necesitaba idear una estrategia que le permitiera voltear la situación antes de que se quedara sin fuerzas. El tiempo se le acababa, así que Shinku recurre a un escondite en el techo de una casa cercana, mientras la muñeca extraña mira en todas direcciones, buscándola.

─ Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero es inútil que te escondas ─ la muñeca extraña camina tranquilamente en el techo mientras estaba alerta.

Shinku respiraba con cierta dificultad. Nunca había tenido que pelear inmediatamente después de haber tenido otra pelea. Eso era sencillamente demasiado para ella. Aprovecha el breve momento de reposo para pensar en una buena estrategia, aunque no podía evitar decirse que podría no funcionar lo que intentara, pues no había confirmado todavía que se tratara de Suigintou. La muñeca extraña pasaba cerca, muy cerca. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, pues podría atacar de cerca teniendo precisamente esa cercanía como el factor sorpresa. Caminaba con cierta velocidad que a Shinku no le agradaba en absoluto.

Es en ese momento en que Shinku cae en cuenta sobre algo: Suigintou rara vez caminaba. La primera razón era por la ausencia de su abdomen, lo que implicaba una gran dificultad para caminar fluidamente, a pesar de la ayuda que Shinku le hubiese dado aquella vez que se conocieron. La segunda razón era la presencia de las alas que hacía que Suigintou prefiriera volar cada vez que iba de un lado a otro. Y aquella muñeca no solo caminaba más de lo que Suigintou normalmente querría, sino que no había dado muestra de las alas, mucho menos había volado, hasta ese momento. Era claro que aquella muñeca no era Suigintou, pero eso sólo hacía que Shinku se sintiera en mayor suspenso, pues no comprendía quién podía imitar su ataque más común.

La muñeca misteriosa empezaba a alejarse poco a poco, y Shinku aprovecha para lanzar una veloz ráfaga de pétalos ante el que su oponente no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, destruyendo la capa y la capucha que mantenían en vilo su identidad. La muñeca tenía el cabello de un color blanco bastante parecido al de Suigintou, pero hasta allí llegaban las similitudes, pues aquella muñeca tenía el cabello mucho más rizado y largo, además que venía vestida de violeta y portaba un parche que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

─ ¡No quiero más rodeos! ¿Quién eres tú? ─ exige Shinku en pose de batalla.

─ Barasuishou, la séptima Rozen Maiden ─ responde la desconocida de forma simple y con poca emoción.

Shinku no comprendía cómo podía la tal Barasuishou tener de pronto la idea de presentarse de ese modo, aún si fuese cierto que sea una Rozen Maiden. El ataque había hecho muy poco daño a Barasuishou, y eso hizo que Shinku se lamentara mentalmente, al no poder hacer más. Sus fuerzas estaban bastante mermadas, y sólo dependía de ella misma para ganar una batalla de tal magnitud.

─ No sé qué te traigas, pero esa mala broma de imitar el poder de Suigintou no es graciosa ─ señala Shinku muy seria, pero Barasuishou ni siquiera se inmuta.

─ Suigintou y tú… ya no importan en absoluto. El momento de ustedes ya ha pasado.

Shinku esquiva una ráfaga de cristales lanzada por Barasuishou, pero es capaz de notar que uno de los cristales había logrado rozarle la cara, rasguñando así su piel. Sabiendo que no podía dejarse llevar por la furia que aquello le ocasionaba, Shinku vuelve nuevamente al ataque y lanza pétalos que Barasuishou consigue esquivar, pero no cuenta con que Shinku se toma la molestia de golpearla directamente, derribándola.

Barasuishou se levanta rápidamente y lanza un nuevo ataque, pero Shinku reacciona pronto y la esquiva sin mayor problema. Se notaba que la pelea iba a ser larga, y Shinku estaba urgida de ayuda para salir de aquel problema en que se encontraba, y ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era esquivar. Barasuishou usa varias veces sus cristales, y al ver que no conseguía darle un golpe efectivo, decide volver a usar aquellas plumas negras que Shinku asociaba con Suigintou, y eso la hace exasperarse rápidamente.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que uses el ataque de Suigintou? ¡Responde!

─ Responde.

─ Veo que es inútil intentar que hables. Entonces debo derrotarte a como dé lugar.

Decirlo era sencillo, pero Shinku no se sentía con la energía necesaria para atacar, así que sólo se queda con esquivar los ataques de Barasuishou. A medida que avanza la pelea, Shinku confiaba en que Barasuishou se agotara con mayor rapidez que ella para así tomar ventaja al respecto, pero la muñeca de los cristales lucía incansable. Sus ataques no cesaban por más que los usara, y Shinku pronto recurre a los escondites para llevar al mínimo su gasto de energía mientras procuraba el máximo rendimiento en su recuperación.

Nuevamente Barasuishou paseaba por el techo, buscando con la mirada a Shinku, quien hacía hasta lo imposible para procurar que Barsuishou no la encontrase. La noche seguía avanzando, y el frío se hacía notar, causando leves escalofríos en Shinku.

─ ¿Quieres saber cómo soy capaz de usar los poderes de Suigintou? Es muy simple ─ dice Barasuisou con el fin de provocarla ─, ocurre que este es el final para las Rozen Maiden, pues yo soy la indicada para convertirme en Alice, y este botín es la prueba.

El pecho de Barasuishou empieza repentinamente a brillar, y Shinku ve con absoluto horror la Rosa Mística de su hermana y rival. No lo podía creer, debía estar soñando. Muy poco antes de la pelea con Barasuishou, Shinku estuvo haciéndole frente a Suigintou, y en medio de aquella pelea nunca hubo indicio alguno de alguien que supiera de aquella pelea, ni siquiera otra Rozen Maiden ¿Cómo logró Barasuishou estar lo bastante cerca para quitarle inmediatamente la Rosa Mística a Suigintou y luego seguir con Shinku? Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza, pero allí estaba. Shinku no quería recurrir a la energía de su médium, pues en ese momento debía estar durmiendo plácidamente, pero ya no contaba con más recursos. Su propia energía tardaba demasiado para reponerse, y Barasuishou era demasiado peligrosa.

─ ¿Crees que te puedes esconder por siempre? Eres una vergüenza. Otou-sama se decepcionaría demasiado de tener a una cobarde…

─ Hablas demasiado. Eras mejor cuando te mantenías oculta ─ Shinku sorprende a Barasuishou con una ráfaga de pétalos que la hace volar hacia atrás.

Shinku se acerca a toda velocidad a Barasuishou, aprovechando que no se recuperaba del aturdimiento causado por el golpe anterior, y golpea con todo su poder, consiguiendo que una enorme ráfaga de pétalos atravesara el cuerpo de Barasuishou.

Shinku sentía que le habría causado un cierto daño a su médium al hacer semejante consumo de energía para llevar a cabo su ataque, pero no había ninguna alternativa. Al menos había dado resultado, y Barasuishou había caído derrotada. Shinku estaba bastante agotada, pero ya todo había terminado. Lo que quedaba por hacer era tomar la Rosa Mística de Suigintou e irse a casa. Ya nada podría pasar.

* * *

─ ¿Crees que te puedes esconder por siempre? Eres una vergüenza. Otou-sama se decepcionaría demasiado de tener a una cobarde…

─ Hablas demasiado. Era mejor cuando te mantenías… ─ Shinku de pronto se detiene al sentir que esa frase ya había dicho antes.

Barasuishou aprovecha el desconcierto de Shinku y lanza un ataque con cristales que impactan directamente a la rubia. Algo andaba mal, Shinku podía sentirlo. Sentía que debía haber vencido a Barasuishou, pero de pronto resulta no ser así, y Barasuishou saca provecho de ese momento de confusión que atravesaba la rubia. Barasuishou continúa atacando de forma despiadada, y los cristales violetas impactan uno tras otro contra Shinku, obteniendo poca resistencia de parte de esta.

─ Que patética. Creí que eras más audaz y poderosas, pero resultas ser sólo una debilucha ─ se burla Barasuishou antes de lanzarse y golpear ella misma a Shinku.

La muñeca de la rosa roja tiene serias dificultades para mantenerse correctamente de pie, y su vista ligeramente nublada no le advierte del intento ofensivo de Barasuishou, por lo que recibe un puñetazo directo en el estómago. El dolor que siente es indescriptible, y un crujido sugiere que el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para agrietarla. Shinku ya no podía moverse ni ofrecer resistencia alguna, por lo que Barasuishou la ataca a placer con golpes que van dañando más y más a Shinku. Al final la rubia termina tendida en el suelo, con numerosas grietas en su cuerpo (la mayoría invisibles, debido a su vestido), dejándola completamente inmovilizada, y el solo hecho de subir la mirada resulta un tremendo esfuerzo. Barasuishou se acerca con una espada de cristal sostenida en alto, y una burlona sonrisa se asoma en sus labios.

─ Este es el fin… de las Rozen Maiden.

Y sin más que decir, Barasuishou baja la espada con un tajo mortífero y efectivo, y la Rosa Mística de Shinku queda al alcance de la vencedora muñeca. Una risotada de victoria sale de los labios de Barasuishou. Sus mayores amenazas en el camino trazado por su padre habían sido derrotadas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Es posible que no vean mucho sentido en los acontecimientos descritos en este capítulo, pero les aseguro que desde el siguiente capítulo, cuando comienza formalmente la tercera entrega, todo se empezará a aclarar poco a poco.

Hasta otra


	2. En casa de Yuu

Ahora sí, da comienzo oficialmente esta tercera parte de la historia que basé en _Volver al futuro_. De verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero prometí que le daría la continuidad que merece, y así lo voy a hacer. Que disfruten de la lectura.

 **En casa de Yuu**

Yuu sentía que nunca antes en su vida había hecho algo tan rápidamente. Faltaban menos de treinta segundos y sabía que el Delorean ya estaba en marcha. Yuu tiene que sostenerse del tejado debido a los fuertes ventarrones que lo empiezan a azotar y zarandear y amenazaban con sacarlo de allí. El pararrayos se movía de manera más y más preocupante, y Yuu ya casi lograba alcanzarlo, pero...

─ ¡NOOOOO!

El pararrayos se desprende y casi se escapa del alcance de Yuu, pero él logró detener el pararrayos por la mínima e impide que se fuera, aún a riesgo de que el viento lo expulsara del techo y, de hecho, Yuu y el pararrayos se encontraban en la orilla del alto tejado de la iglesia, casi colgando del mismo. No había tiempo, el Delorean finalmente aparece y el tiempo estaba agotándose.

Aún las muñecas no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Yuu, y de todas maneras no tenían ya tiempo para hacerlo, ya casi habían alcanzado la velocidad necesaria y estaban por tocar el conductor del pararrayos. Yuu no lo piensa más y se lanza a correr a toda velocidad para instalar el pararrayos en el último instante.

─ ¡AHORAAAAA!

Al menos el rayo cae en el lugar correcto. Yuu sale despedido y cae en el jardín de la iglesia, y además el pararrayos se vuelve a desprender, pero el rayo ya había alcanzado el objetivo y llega al centro del conductor al mismo tiempo que el Delorean entra en contacto con éste. Ya con la energía necesaria, Suigintou pone en marcha el condensador de flujos y desaparecen en un destello enceguecedor. Cuando Yuu se levanta, lo único que ve es una larga estela de fuego en donde supuso pasarían las llantas del auto.

El experimento había resultado en un rotundo éxito. Pasaron por muchas dificultades, Yuu, Shinku y Suigintou estuvieron durante varios días planeando y calculando cada movimiento al más mínimo detalle, y aun así no tenían ninguna garantía verdadera de que fuese a funcionar, pero ocurrió.

La lluvia empieza a hacerse presente, apagando lentamente el rastro de fuego del camino del Delorean, y Yuu empieza festejar, brincar y bailar a mitad de la calle, sin prestar atención alguna a que el pararrayos se haya terminado de caer al suelo. Tenía bastante tiempo para regresar a casa y hablar con Kazuo y preguntarle cómo le había ido en el baile con Hiyori, pero ahora sólo importaba la alegría de haber llevado a las dos muñecas a su tiempo.

Pero su alegría no estaba destinada a durar demasiado tiempo, pues segundos después surge una furgoneta que frena en la calle de enfrente. Yuu estaba por esconderse, pero ve que del furgón surge una niña que llevaba a cuestas una maleta que él muy bien podía reconocer ¡Era la maleta en la que dormían las Rozen Maiden! Yuu no podía creer que, luego de completada su misión, lo primero que viera fuera a esa curiosa niña que vestía de forma tan rara y llevando esa maleta, pero algo lo impulsa a acercarse a la niña para saber qué le pasaba.

─ ¿Pasa algo, muchacha?

─ ¿Sakurada Yuu? ¿Tú eres Sakurada Yuu-san? ─ el joven asiente nervioso ─ Menos mal, eso significa que los datos eran totalmente correctos. He venido porque Shinku-chan y Suigintou-chan están en problemas, y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

─ ¿Shinku y Suigintou? Pero si a ellas… ─ Yuu estaba completamente confundido. No entendía qué quería decir esa niña que había surgido de ningún lado.

─ Mi nombre es Kusabue Mitaku, y he venido por… por… ─ Mitaku estornuda con fuerza, y luego suelta otros estornudos.

Yuu se apiada entonces al ver el estado en que estaba la niña. Esta calada de pies a cabeza, y el furgón que la trajo ya se había ido de allí, ajeno completamente a la suerte que ella pudiera tener. No había otra opción, así que Yuu ayuda a Mitaku con la maleta y la lleva a su propio vehículo para llevarla a casa.

* * *

 **Casa Sakurada**

Para el joven era extraño que Kazuo todavía no regresara, viendo lo tarde que se había hecho. Posiblemente todavía esté en la escuela. Una noche de valor dudosamente sería suficiente para que su hermano menor intentase avanzar tanto como creía, pero igual lo dejaría ser por el momento. La prioridad era aquella niña que conocía a las Rozen Maiden.

─ Puedes tomarte un baño caliente, y yo iré a buscar algo de ropa y una toalla limpia para ti, y luego será que me puedes decir lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

Mitaku asiente mientras tiritaba descontrolada. Yuu le señala entonces la ubicación del baño y va a buscar las cosas que había dicho, pone las cosas frente a la puerta y luego va a la cocina para preparar algo caliente. Él mismo no había cenado esa noche, y suponía que Mitaku tampoco habría comido nada. Al cabo de varios minutos y después que Yuu también se bañara, y pese a lo tarde que se había hecho, ambos podían comer una cena que resulta satisfactoria, cosa que ambos sabrían agradecer.

─ ¿Ahora me puedes decir lo que está pasando? ¿De dónde conoces a Shinku y Suigintou? ─ empieza Yuu al ver que no hacía falta preámbulo alguno.

─ No solo a ellas dos. También conozco a todas las Rozen Maiden y su historia, y también conozco la historia de los médiums que ellas han tenido, y eso se debe a que yo vengo del futuro ─ lo que Mitaku había dicho sonaba demasiado increíble, pero la experiencia reciente de Yuu le enseñó a creer ese argumento ─. Debido a un accidente que sufrimos en el futuro, el Taiki del futuro pretendió cambiar el tiempo para hacerse con el control de todo, desatando un apocalipsis en el futuro. Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan y yo tuvimos que viajar a este tiempo para detenerlo y quitarle un almanaque deportivo de mi tiempo que pensaba usar para hacer una gigantesca fortuna a través de las apuestas, pero en cuanto lo logramos las cosas se salieron nuevamente de control. Suigintou-chan fue lanzada al pasado junto con el Delorean, y Shinku-chan se rompió de pronto y sin ninguna razón.

─ ¿Shinku se rompió? ¿Lo dices enserio?

Mitaku asiente y busca la maleta para seguidamente abrirla ante el chico. El horror y la desilusión se apoderan de las facciones de Yuu al ver cómo de entre las ropas de Shinku sobresalían varias piezas rotas de porcelana y otros fragmentos, igualmente rotos. Esa visión era toda la prueba que hacía falta para ver que Mitaku decía toda la verdad, y por tanto era el deber de Yuu ayudar en lo que fuese necesario, pero todavía había una duda que atormentaba su mente.

─ ¿Dices que te llamas Mitaku-chan? ¿Cómo sabes que Suigintou ha viajado al pasado?

─ Recibí una carta de ella, y al parecer data de varias décadas atrás. Sólo existe una persona que me puede ayudar a saber dónde está Suigintou-chan y reparar a Shinku-chan, y esa persona eres tú, Yuu-san.

En ese momento Mitaku busca el sobre en que guardaba la carta y se la pasa a Yuu para que la leyese. Pese a todo el cuidado que había procurado, el sobre estaba bastante empapado, casi inutilizado, pero la carta había logrado mantenerse bastante seca y en perfectas condiciones para ser leída. Yuu no duda entonces en leer la carta, mostrando una sorpresa comparable a la de Mitaku cuando la leyó al momento de recibirla, pero parecía asimilar con mayor rapidez lo que encontraba.

─ ¿KM? ¿El invento de esa persona? Es un poco extraño…

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Te suena conocido?

─ No conozco los detalles completos, pero sé que la invención del condensador de flujos fue de parte de alguien del antiguo e importante clan Kakizaki, y esta K en las iniciales me dice que la persona que escribió la carta pertenece a esa familia ─ explica Yuu mientras le mostraba la carta a Mitaku ─. La creadora del auto que usaron para viajar en el tiempo se trata de una futura médium de Suigintou, Kakizaki Megu. Las mismas Suigintou y Shinku así me lo dijeron, y los planos originales del condensador de flujos debieron ser creados por un ancestro directo de ella.

Mitaku asiente entusiasmada. Saber tales detalles le daban esperanza, y Yuu revisa el sobre para sacar más cartas y planos que mostraban varias cosas que podrían serles de utilidad para descubrir la localización del Delorean y Suigintou. La primera hoja mostraba un complejo bosquejo de las partes del Delorean, explicando las partes que se habrían dañado y la manera en que deberían ser arregladas o reemplazadas. También consiguieron mapas que explicaban la localización del auto. Estaba escondido en unas minas abandonadas que no eran explotadas desde la época de Edo, además que en ese momento existía la leyenda urbana de que en esas minas rondaban los fantasmas de aquellos que habrían muerto en su interior, por lo que Yuu confiaba en que podría encontrar sin mayor problema el auto. La siguiente carta, la última que estaba contenida en el sobre, representaban las últimas instrucciones dadas por "KM", y al parecer lo escribió siguiendo el dictado de Suigintou:

 _No sé qué nos depare el destino luego de que esta carta sea entregada a la oficina de correos con las indicaciones adecuadas, pero Suigintou quiere que sepas, Shinku, que las cosas para ella han cambiado completamente desde que este viaje comenzó. Su percepción de su destino como Rozen Maiden ha dado un vuelco que jamás había creído posible, y todo gracias al tiempo que han convivido y tenido que unir fuerzas contra Taiki y todas aquellas dificultades que les tocó soportar. Ahora finalmente comprende cómo consiguió Suiseiseki convertirse en Alice mientras ustedes dos yacían en un continuo viaje por el espacio-tiempo en busca de simplemente el retorno a casa._

 _Suigintou piensa que lo mejor será que sólo tú y Mitaku regresen a sus respectivas épocas, y una vez que lo hayan hecho, el Delorean debe ser destruido para prevenir nuevos males para el destino del mundo y las Rozen Maiden. Shinku, Suigintou te agradece el poder vivir todo aquello, y por ha decidido cambiar para mejor, encontrarse de una manera distinta y comprender el propósito verdadero de que poseyese una Rosa Mística de las siete que conforman a Alice. Está segura de que tarde o temprano se volverán a ver, y mientras tanto te desea lo mejor y que Barasuishou no rompa la armonía que has conseguido en tu vida en común con Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki y Kanaria. Y también espera que llegue el día en que Suigintou misma pueda formar parte de esa vida._

 _15 de octubre de 1872_

─ Eso… fue hermoso ─ Yuu se limpia una fugaz lágrima y vuelve a leer la carta ─. Se me hace curioso que Suigintou haya caído precisamente en el año de 1872.

─ ¿Y qué tiene de curioso aquello? ─ se interesa Mitaku.

─ Resulta que en ese año fue la apertura de la primera línea ferrocarrilera de Japón. Se trataba de la línea que comunicaba a Tokio con Yokohama. Supongo que KM ya conocería los ferrocarriles y habría viajado en uno, aunque los autos no serían conocidos en Japón hasta 1902 de la mano de Uchiyama Komanosuke que fabricaría el primer modelo con un motor traído de Estados Unidos.

Yuu guarda las cartas cuidadosamente en un sobre nuevo, pues el otro no estaba en condiciones de guardar aquel contenido, y Mitaku toma nuevamente la maleta en que se encontraban las piezas de Shinku. Al menos ya sabía dónde buscar y cómo reparar el Delorean, pero todavía había una pregunta al aire.

─ No fue Suigintou-chan.

─ ¿Hmm?

─ En un principio pensé que Suigintou-chan quizá habría hecho daño a Shinku-chan para dejarla hecha pedazos, pero con esta carta me doy cuenta de que no es así, pero eso sólo me deja con la pregunta ¿Qué pasó?

─ No lo sé, Mitaku-chan ─ Yuu guarda el sobre para volver a estudiarlo al día siguiente ─. Pero hay una cosa de lo que estoy seguro, y es que, si Shinku quedó rota, es porque algo muy malo pasó, y la presencia de Suigintou en el pasado tiene algo que ver. No sé cómo, pero lo averiguaremos juntos. Haremos esto por Shinku y Suigintou.

Mitaku asiente con una sonrisa melancólica y se levanta para irse a dormir. Yuu la lleva hasta la habitación de invitados, donde deja la maleta de Shinku y aprovecha por fin el tener una cama cómoda para conciliar el sueño. Sabía que iba a necesitar ese descanso reparador, aunque no estaba del todo segura de lo que podría esperarle en su aventura por arreglar aquel problema.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Finalmente da comienzo oficial la tercera parte de esta historia. Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la publicación de la segunda parte, así que es mejor darle cuerda a esta historia. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.

Hasta otra


	3. El Delorean de Megu

Hola, buenos días a todo aquel que lea este capítulo. Les doy la bienvenida a este capítulo, esperando que cumpla con las expectativas. Rozen Maiden y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **El Delorean de Megu**

La mañana comienza con un cielo bastante diáfano como para pensar que la noche anterior llovió a cántaros. Yuu se levanta temprano para hacer el desayuno, consciente de que Kazuo había regresado a casa, y también pensando en que debería procurarle a Mitaku una comida decente para empezar la búsqueda de la máquina del tiempo y Suigintou. Todavía en sus retinas permanecían la perturbadora imagen de Shinku hecha pedazos. Deseaba saber qué había pasado para que quedase así de deshecha, y solo reparando el Delorean sería capaz de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

Justo cuando estaba dando los últimos toques al desayuno es que aparece Mitaku, ya preparada para un día más en esa época a la que no pertenecía, y mentalizada para hacer frente a los nuevos retos que le habían sido impuestos desde la noche anterior. Yuu estaba sorprendido de ver a esa joven con tantas energías y dispuesta a enfrentarse a un peligro por conocer, pero le alegraba también, pues realmente no podría evitar preocuparse si fuera de otro modo.

─ ¿Cómo quieres tu ramen, Mitaku-chan? ¿Le pongo algo de salsa?

─ No. Me gusta mucho más al natural ─ responde Mitaku antes de ceder ante un bostezo ─. Anoche soñé que yo era una Rozen Maiden, y que era capaz de apaciguar las peleas de las demás muñecas.

─ Eso suena bien. Ojalá fuese cierto ─ Yuu sirve un buen tazón de ramen para Mitaku, y luego se sirve un plato, dejando la ración de Kazuo en la olla ─. Cuando Shinku y Suigintou llegaron aquí, era realmente difícil que estuvieran de acuerdo en algo. La única razón por la que no iniciaron una pelea fue por las heridas que tenía Suigintou en el momento en que la recibí en casa.

─ Ya me puedo hacer una idea. Ojalá no sea Suigintou-chan la causante de lo que le pasó a Shinku-chan.

─ Sería contradictorio, tomando en cuenta lo que dice la carta ─ Mitaku parpadea repetidamente, sorprendida por el razonamiento de Yuu ─. Es raro que la llegada de Suigintou al pasado le hiciera esto a Shinku, pues en la carta puedo ver que terminó sintiendo aprecio hacia ella. Algo realmente grave debió haber pasado, y me gustaría saber de qué se trata.

Mitaku asiente levemente. Realmente estaba de acuerdo con los señalamientos de Yuu. Mientras iba comiendo lentamente su desayuno, su mente constantemente divagaba hasta la maleta en que se encontraban los restos de Shinku, siempre preguntando en silencio qué había pasado.

* * *

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Yuu conducía hasta la mina que había especificado la carta, y Mitaku estaba sentada atrás mientras sujetaba fuertemente la maleta de Shinku. Cada metro que se acercaran al sitio donde había sido escondido el Delorean era para ambos como una cercanía mayor hacia la verdad que silenciosamente demandaban. Una vez en el interior de la mina, Yuu se vale de algunas linternas que había comprado a mitad de camino para así llevar a cabo la exploración del lugar.

Mitaku podía comprender perfectamente las razones que hacían creer que la mina estaba embrujada con los espíritus de los mineros muertos en su interior: el lugar no solo era oscuro como boca de lobo, sino que el más leve sonido que se produjera allí provocaba una resonancia de lo más espeluznante, y el efecto de las sombras no ayudaban en absoluto a suavizar aquel terrorífico escenario. Y por si fuera poco todo aquello, a ambos les hizo avanzar bastante a través de las tenebrosas galerías para alcanzar el auto.

─ ¿Cómo le hizo la tal KM para guardar este auto tan profundo en esta mina? ─ dice Mitaku exhausta por la búsqueda.

─ En aquellos días del siglo pasado no había televisión ni radio. Supongo que esa persona habría contado con mucho tiempo libre y poco para entretenerse para llevar este auto lo más profundo posible ─ dice Yuu de forma casi jocosa.

El Delorean estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en una sábana blanca que había sido percudida por los años y cubierta por sucesivas capas de telarañas, tantas que daban a entender que habían sido muchas las generaciones de arañas que allí habrían hecho sus abominables nidos. Las sombras que en el interior de la galería se proyectaban daban vida a seres imaginarios que evocaban a cualquier suerte de pesadillas lúcidas de parte de Mitaku. Era posible encontrar algunas inscripciones aisladas en paredes de piedra, señales históricas de las personas que en el pasado habrían pasado por allí, pero Yuu no daba la menor importancia a ello, sino que se dedica a quitar las mantas que cubrían el Delorean, resultando que se levanta una densa nube de humo que atrapa toda a galería, y Yuu y Mitaku tienen que salir corriendo por lo viciado que queda el aire en consecuencia.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que se acumule tanto polvo en un solo sitio? ─ suelta Mitaku con sorpresa.

─ Son años, muchas veces siglos los que llevan para que pase algo como esto. Aunque te doy la razón en que es algo impresionante de ver.

En vista de que la nube de polvo y escombros no se asentaba, Yuu y Mitaku se vieron en la necesidad de retroceder, regresar a la entrada para evitar la prolongada exposición a esa nube. También estaba el hecho de que no serían capaces de ver sus propias manos si se atrevían a avanzar, así que lo mejor sería estar fuera mientras esperaban.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

─ ¿Todavía nada? Allí hay más polvo que en una tormenta marciana ─ se queja Mitaku con enésima vez.

─ Tal parece que tendremos que meternos allí con máscaras de gas y unos lentes protectores, y todavía tendríamos que rogar al cielo para que avancemos en la dirección correcta ─ opina Yuu casi en broma.

─ ¿No hay alguna manera de quitar en medio toda esa polvareda para que podamos hacernos con el Delorean?

─ Podríamos probar a usar una aspiradora, pero no hay ningún sitio para poderlo enchufar.

─ Owww, las Rozen Maiden tal vez podrían ayudarnos en esto. Sus asombrosos poderes algo podrían hacer para apaciguar ese levantamiento…

─ ¿Hay alguna manera de llamar a las otras muñecas? ─ se interesa Yuu.

─ Nada que podamos hacer por nuestra cuenta. No somos médiums, y tampoco contamos con la compañía de los espíritus artificiales Hollie y Meimei, por lo que no podríamos atravesar el campo N para buscar a las demás muñecas, aunque tuviésemos un espejo para ello.

─ Esto es realmente problemático. Si no podemos avanzar más allá de aquí, nunca podrán ustedes regresar a su tiempo ─ Yuu se frota las sienes, intentando tener alguna idea, por muy desesperada que fuese ─. A ver, por favor piensa Yuu ¿Qué haría que el polvo se asiente más rápido?

─ Eso quisiera saber yo también ─ Mitaku resopla y empieza a recordar la noche anterior ─. Es raro de verdad que no esté lloviendo otra vez. Tanta agua como la de anoche podría desmoronar una montaña…

─ ¡Eso es! ─ Mitaku se asusta ante el grito de Yuu ─ Eres bastante lista, Mitaku-chan. Podemos utilizar agua para hacer más pesadas las partículas de polvo, y así la nube de la galería se asentaría rápidamente, además que también se afianzarían en el suelo gracias al agua, por lo que no se volverían a levantar en una nueva nube.

─ ¿Eso es lo que necesitamos? ¿Solo agua?

─ Pero necesitamos cantidades altas de agua, porque tenemos que recuperar un trayecto bastante largo ─ apunta Yuu con tono pensativo ─. Aquí cerca hay un viejo grifo que había sido puesto cuando hubo planes para reabrir la mina, pero el proyecto nunca se concretó, pero supongo que el grifo funciona. En ese caso, solo necesitaremos de cubetas o una manguera para echar el agua al interior de la mina.

Cruzando los dedos por que funcionase el plan, Yuu busca en una casucha desvencijada que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada de la mina. Encontrar el grifo no fue complicado, y el ver que funcionaba resultó un tremendo alivio para Yuu y Mitaku. Como si de un milagro se tratara, también había una manguera en el trastero de la casucha, la cual daba un alcance (estimado por Yuu) de treinta metros, suficiente al parecer de ambos humanos, y de ese modo dan comienzo al proyecto para asentar la nube de la galería.

Desenrollar la manguera de manera correcta y conectarla al grifo resultó ser la parte más difícil, pues la manguera había estado rígida por el tiempo sin ser usada, pero una vez que estaba todo listo, rociar con agua el ambiente y las paredes de la mina no significó ningún problema. Yuu y Mitaku pudieron avanzar poco a poco a medida que lograban despejar el camino. El polvo cada vez daba menos problemas para la vista, aunque igual seguía tan oscuro como de costumbre. Ya habiendo llegado al límite del alcance de la manguera, Yuu tuvo la idea de mantener el agua corriendo un par de minutos más para así inundar el suelo de la galería en la medida de lo posible, pues eso también ayudaría a reducir el humo.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre cosas como esta? ─ curiosea Mitaku cuando es el momento de cerrar el paso del agua.

─ La vida nos hace pasar de todo, y para superar las dificultades y tomar las oportunidades es necesario conocer de todo, ser tan integrales en conocimientos como nos sea posible. Siempre quise que Kazuo comprendiera eso, y supongo que de ahora en adelante hará caso a mis consejos.

─ Yo lo haría sin dar muchos problemas, se lo puedo asegurar, Yuu-san.

El plan había resultado tal cual lo había calculado Yuu: El aire daba una impresión mucho más limpia, y el agua que formaba numerosos pozos poco profundos en el suelo daban un aspecto bastante turbio, siendo sin duda el polvo que había capturado en toda la ejecución del plan, por lo que ya todo estaba bien para adentrarse otra vez en la mina. Yuu toma nuevamente las lámparas y va delante, mientras Mitaku iba cerca para prevenir un extravío. Ya al cabo de un par de minutos estaba otra vez en el punto en que estaba el Delorean. Debido a que el agua no había llegado a ese punto, la nube de polvo seguía siendo muy espesa, así que Yuu contiene la respiración y avanza corriendo hasta alcanzar el auto, abre la puerta con apuro y entra para cerrar, y Mitaku por su parte se aleja otra vez de la humareda para no ser alcanzada por el polvo.

El claxon del Delorean es la señal para Mitaku para empezar a mover el foco de la lámpara de un lado a otro, dando a Yuu la señal que necesitaba para empezar a darle marcha al auto. Mitaku pudo ver, al cabo de algunos segundos, aquella máquina de viaje temporal surgir del humo, pero lo accidentado del avance da a entender que el Delorean no estaba funcionando correctamente. Ya podrían darle una correcta revisión, pero por el momento podrían celebrar el poder recuperar ese auto.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Debido a diversos compromisos que tenía Yuu, el ojeo del Delorean debió esperar, así que el auto fue guardado en el mismo escondite donde se guardaba el auto cuando Yuu solo conocía a Shinku y Suigintou, y Mitaku debió permanecer en silencio todo el día en la habitación del chico, a la espera de que él regrese para así retomar el asunto.

La espera había sido tediosa a más no poder, y solo una discreta colección de mangas de esa época permitió que el tiempo en ese lugar fuera humanamente soportable. Cada vez que Mitaku sentía que iba a tirar la toalla y salir rato, a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de Shinku y Suigintou, y aquello le daba un nuevo y necesario impulso para esperar a que volviese Yuu. Solo él podía ayudarlo, por tanto tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

─ Shinku-chan… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ─ dice por enésima vez, obviamente sin esperar una respuesta de parte de nadie.

Aquella imagen ante sí de Shinku desmoronándose bajo la lluvia, la angustia de verla rompiéndose, la incertidumbre de lo que seguiría en una época extraña por su cuenta, el enigma que implica el porqué de lo que había pasado… Todo era demasiado para la pobre Mitaku. Deseaba dar con al menos una respuesta, pero eso no sería posible sin el Delorean funcionando correctamente, por lo que obligatoriamente debía callar su curiosidad y soportar la pesadumbre que le causaba toda la situación. Ya llegaría el momento correcto. Sólo necesitaba aguantar hasta que pase.

─ Siento mucho la tardanza, Mitaku-chan ─ dice Yuu al entrar en su habitación ─. He tenido que atender muchos asuntos de la escuela, pero ahora estoy seguro de que no me molestarán por el resto de la semana, así que podremos echarle una mano al auto.

─ Eso suena genial, Yuu-san ─ celebra la chica con un entusiasmo que escaseaba en efusividad.

─ Podremos empezar esta misma noche, si tú quieres.

─ ¿Esta noche? ¿Será posible hacer eso?

─ Mañana no habrá clases por fumigación, y además hay un taller techado en el que podremos estar allí toda la noche y hasta mañana ─ propone Yuu tranquilamente ─. No te preocupes. Yo siempre calculo mis movimientos antes de realizarlos.

─ Eso no lo dudo ─ dice Mitaku divertida, y es que ahora el entusiasmo regresaba a ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y con esto doy fin a este capítulo ¿Qué opinión le merece? Ya saben que el buzón de reviews está perfectamente disponible para cualquier observación que tengan. No hace falta ser tímido 😃

Hasta otra


	4. Desde el pasado

**Desde el pasado**

El taller usado por Sakurada Yuu en el escondite en la anterior aventura junto a las Rozen Maiden era realmente el lugar ideal para trabajar con el Delorean sin temor alguno a ser molestado, y Mitaku hacía el papel de asistente en ese trabajo. Justo como Yuu había propuesto, ambos trabajaron toda la noche para revisar el auto, siguiendo las instrucciones que se encontraban plasmadas en la carta proveniente del pasado. Punto por punto siguieron las instrucciones y corroboraron las fallas presentes en el Delorean. El primer punto estaba en el área que conectaba las baterías, pues esta se había fundido debido a la acción del rayo, imposibilitando completamente un nuevo viaje en el tiempo desde el siglo pasado. El siguiente punto de revisión se centraba en las llantas, pues todas se encontraban bastante dañadas, así que Yuu trabajó arduamente para reponerlas y revisar los rines para descartar cualquier daño en estos. Luego procedieron a ver el condensador de flujos, aunque este no requirió ningún mantenimiento especial, así que también pudieron dar por completado ese punto.

Ya para las primeras luces del alba el auto estaba en óptimas condiciones, y Yuu pensaba que sería excelente ponerlo a prueba luego del merecido descanso que tomarían, así que dejaron el Delorean cuidadosamente guardado para irse a casa del chico.

Parecía que todo andaría de maravilla. El Delorean no había dado ninguna dificultad especial con respecto al tratamiento de los desperfectos que había presentado, y Yuu había sugerido que, luego de las pruebas del auto, pasarían nuevamente por las minas para asegurarse de que no hubiese nada que no quisieran dejar atrás. Mitaku lógicamente acepta la propuesta, pues ya había tenido suficiente con los contratiempos y todas esas cosas que tantas veces habían amenazado con dejarla atrapada en un punto temporal al cual no pertenece.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¿Nunca te has preguntado quién podría haber sido aquel supuesto fabricante de muñecas llamado Rozen?

─ La verdad es que no. Mi ignorancia sobre las muñecas era absoluta antes de conocer a Shinku y a Suigintou ─ responde Yuu con ligera nostalgia ─. Estoy seguro de que en el futuro sabré más sobre esas muñecas, e inclusive acabaría conociendo a sus demás hermanas, aunque sería mejor que no me des detalles al respecto.

─ Tienes mucha razón en ese sentido, Yuu-san ─ Mitaku mira el paisaje a su alrededor, sintiéndose embelesada con la paz que proporcionaba aquel dosel de árboles ─. Pude ver con mis propios ojos la catástrofe que se puede dar con cambios tontos y aparentemente insignificantes, y gracias a eso puedo comprender un poco más sobre lo frágil que es el equilibrio del espacio y el tiempo, y del peligro que implica jugar con ellos.

─ Me alegra que lo veas de ese modo. Te permite ser más sabia que muchas chicas de tu edad. Te puedo asegurar que no conozco a nadie de esta época de tu edad que reflexione del modo en que tú lo haces ─ alaga Yuu con una suave sonrisa.

─ En mi tiempo también es así. Todavía hay muchos jóvenes que muy poco o nada se atreven a ver más allá de lo que les rodea cercanamente, pensando que el destino ya está escrito, o que su propia apatía no trae ninguna consecuencia para sí mismos…

Ya ambos jóvenes llegan a la mina en que se encontraba el Delorean. Ambos se meten en las galerías para asegurarse de no haber dejado nada allí, pero en aquellas cavernas creadas por el hombre sólo había lodo salino y cristales destellando al contacto con la luz de las linternas. El espectáculo en sí era bonito, atenuando el aterrador espectáculo de sombras danzantes que surgían de detrás de las protuberancias y agujeros que allí habían. Pronto desisten y concluyen que las minas estaban completamente limpias, y por tanto tendrían que seguir la revisión con la casucha de la que había sacado la manguera con que se apoyaron para superar la tormenta de polvo interna de la mina.

Tampoco allí había nada, y eso era bastante positivo para ambos, especialmente al tomar en cuenta que nadie había pasado por allí desde que se llevaron el auto, y entonces resolvieron a guardar la manguera donde la habían encontrado originalmente para así no dejar rastro de que estuvieron allí. Todo estaba en orden, y de ese modo podrían abandonar el lugar sin ningún problema.

─ ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que nos acompañes en este viaje al pasado, Yuu-san? ─ dice Mitaku de pronto.

─ Eso no va a poder ser ─ responde Yuu sereno ─. Lo más que puedo hacer es ayudarte y hacer que el Delorean haga su viaje al pasado, pero no queda de mi parte estar en ese viaje. Me he esforzado en dejar el motor y el condensador de flujos en las mejores condiciones posibles, pero me temo que sólo será posible hacer que el auto realice un máximo de tres viajes.

─ ¿Sólo tres viajes? ─ se sorprende Mitaku.

─ Efectivamente. El viaje al pasado, el viaje a tu tiempo, y el viaje que regresará a Shinku y Suigintou a su época. Como puedes ver, yo no entro en esa ecuación, y es que los conectores de las baterías que alimentan el condensador de flujos quedaron demasiado deteriorados. La única manera de repararlo sería que el auto viajase primero al futuro, pero luego habría que explicar muchas cosas que sólo traerían problemas para el flujo temporal, aun si se tratara de una persona que no esté en absoluto relacionada con nosotros.

─ Tienes razón. Es una lástima que no nos acompañes.

─ No pasa nada.

Justo cuando ambos iban atravesando unos matorrales que cubrían el camino a las minas, Mitaku se encontró con unos promontorios de tierra que se le hicieron muy sospechosos, pues aquello no parecía haber sido puesto por fuerzas naturales. Se acerca entonces para ver de qué se trataba, y se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al ver de qué se trataba.

─ ¿Mitaku-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

─ Y-Yuu-san… Aquí… Suigintou…

─ ¿Suigintou? ¿Has encontrado a Suigintou?

Yuu se acerca al trote a aquello que Mitaku señalaba de forma obsesiva, y su rostro de desdibuja de horror y sorpresa al ver de qué se trataba.

No era un promontorio de piedras cualquiera. Aquello en realidad era una improvisada lápida en la que se encontraba torpemente grabado el nombre de Suigintou. Era sencillamente demasiado para ser creíble, así que Yuu pasa la mano un par de veces, esperanzado de que ese grabado sólo estuviera alterado por el musgo, pero no había margen alguno de error. Allí estaba el nombre de la primera de las Rozen Maiden.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace Suigintou-chan aquí? ─ Mitaku parecía a punto de llorar.

─ Esto es una locura ¿Qué habría pasado para que Suigintou quedara en un sitio como este?

Curiosamente Yuu tenía consigo la carta de KM, pero en dicha misiva no había nada que sugiriese que Suigintou hubiese muerto, por lo que la lápida vendría a ser levantada luego de que la carta fuese enviada. Todo era demasiado raro, y todavía parecía que daría nacimiento a más misterios, cada vez más extraños.

─ ¿No hay algo más por aquí? Al menos deberían haber indicado qué le pasó a Suigintou-chan ─ Mitaku empieza entonces a revisar alrededor de la lápida.

Yuu decide ayudar a Mitaku a buscar, y pronto se encuentran una segunda inscripción, la cual estaba gravada en otra piedra que estaba tumbada, y ambos se disponen a leerla al mismo tiempo.

 _El poder del tiempo se ha disociado_

 _El enemigo se ha hecho con un poder indomable_

 _Lo imposible se ha convertido en una realidad_

 _Y ahora es incluso posible traer de vuelta a los muertos_

 _Suigintou ha luchado con valor y arrojo, en pro de defender el nombre de las Rozen Maiden_

 _Pero el enemigo, despiadado y cruel, no dio oportunidad alguna_

 _Quiero saber quién fue el que transgredió a la naturaleza_

 _Pero mi tiempo se acaba_

 _Las Rozen Maiden no están a salvo_

 _Pues este enemigo va a buscarlas_

 _29 de octubre de 1872_

─ ¿Va a buscarlas? ¿Eso fue lo que le pasó a Shinku-chan? ─ Mitaku estaba horrorizada, haciéndose una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

─ Entonces eso pasó: Alguien con un poder desconocido ha destruido a Suigintou pocos días después que envió la carta, y años después fue por Shinku y también la derrotó ─ Yuu se levanta nuevamente y muestra cuan preocupado estaba ─. Las Rozen Maiden no están a salvo, pues este enemigo va a buscarlas. Eso habla por sí mismo. Van por las Rosas Místicas de todas.

─ Sí, ya me lo figuraba ─ dice Mitaku tratando de calmar sus ánimos ─. La cuestión vendría a ser quién hizo esto. En mi tiempo sólo hubo constancia de un ser que interfirió directamente en el juego de Alice para arrebatar las Rosas Místicas de todas: Barasuishou, la séptima Enju Maiden. Pero hay un problema.

─ ¿Y cuál es? ─ se interesa Yuu.

─ Se supone que Barasuishou no ha sido completada todavía. El alumno de Rozen, Enju, completó la elaboración de Barasuishou muy poco antes de que mi madre conociera a tía Kana y se convirtiera en su médium, y para eso todavía faltan algunos años más.

─ ¿No se te ocurre quién más tendría un motivo para dañar de ese modo a las Rozen Maiden?

─ No lo sé, pero si lo que estamos viendo es real, pues con más razón debo viajar al pasado, buscar a Suigintou-chan y arreglar este desparpajo temporal antes de que el futuro se vea severamente alterado…

Yuu y Mitaku vuelven a mirar aquel promontorio, tratando de pensar en qué clase de escenario habría estado Suigintou al momento de perder su Rosa Mística. Sólo Mitaku podía prever alguna posibilidad, pero rápidamente descartada los sucesos al considerarlos imposibles. Sólo viajando al pasado podría averiguar la verdad, y eso precisamente era lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¿Estás seguro de que este es un buen lugar para llevar a cabo el viaje? No me siento muy segura.

─ He estado estudiando minuciosamente cada plano de la ciudad del siglo pasado, y me he encontrado que esta zona era un descampado en aquel entonces. Sin edificios, árboles ni ninguna obra humana, es el lugar ideal para llevar a cabo el viaje, e incluso he trucado el freno de mano en caso de necesidad ─ dice Yuu tranquilamente ─. A juzgar por las postales de finales de 1872, es probable que te encuentres unas plantaciones de arroz a un par de millas de aquí, pero no creo que te encuentres con mucho más, y además ya he preparado el reloj del condensador de flujos para que aparezcas a primera hora de la mañana.

─ ¿Es recomendable hacerlo así, Yuu-san?

─ Absolutamente ─ Yuu saca varias copias postales y algunos diarios de la época para permitir a Mitaku leerlos ─. Me ha tomado todo el día llegar a esta conclusión, pero logré determinar que a esas horas podrás aparecer con mayor seguridad sin que te vean personas de la época, y así no tendrás que lidiar con la oscuridad de la noche.

Mitaku continuaba nerviosa con respecto al viaje. Puede que fuera verdad lo que dijera Yuu, pero la visión en cuatro dimensiones también establecía que existía una posibilidad de que al realizar el viaje chocase con una persona inocente que estuviese deambulando a mitad del camino. La posibilidad era imposible de establecer, si bien Yuu quería mostrarse optimista con ese asunto. Ya el auto estaba listo para un nuevo viaje en el tiempo, y la maleta de Shinku aguardaba bien sujeta en el asiento del copiloto. No había vuelta atrás. Era todo o nada en esa incierta y arriesgada apuesta para la joven Kusabue Mitaku, así que se monta en el Delorean y respira profundamente. Yuu se la queda mirando mientras el motor empezaba a calentar, y justo cuando su reloj indicaba que sólo quedaban un par de minutos para dar inicio al viaje, se acerca al auto para despedirla.

─ Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vaya a esperar en el pasado, Mitaku-chan ─ la chica asiente secamente ─. Sé que tú y Shinku podrán encontrar a Suigintou a tiempo. Sólo habrá pasado un día desde que KM envió la carta cuando tú aparezcas, así que tendrás todavía tiempo para advertir a Suigintou y detener lo que sea que la haya vencido.

─ Lo sé. Eso es lo que me tiene más nerviosa, a decir verdad ─ confiesa Mitaku ─. Pero no debo mostrar miedo. Siempre fue el sueño de mi madre y el mío ver reunidas a todas las muñecas Rozen Maiden, y por nada del mundo permitiré que ese sueño sea empañado, me da igual qué amenaza esté esperando en el pasado. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Yuu-san. No sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieses.

─ No importa. Para eso estamos los amigos, y sin duda me alegraré mucho cuando vuelva a verte en el futuro.

─ Lo sé, aunque en el futuro será para mí la primera vez que te veo, así que no esperes que te reconozca ─ remata Mitaku con una risita.

Finalmente se hace la hora, y Mitaku pisa el acelerador para dar inicio a la marcha del auto. Frente a ella había un muro de concreto y ladrillo contra el que chocaría si se distraía aunque sea un poco, pero Mitaku tenía todos sus sentidos al máximo y prepara todo para activar el mecanismo del condensador de flujos. El auto alcanza los 140 km/h y es el momento justo para dar el salto temporal, y Mitaku lo hace limpiamente, dejando un trazo recto de fuego que choca contra el muro. Yuu miraba fijamente en aquel punto, como si Mitaku todavía estuviese allí, y con un seco asentimiento le desea suerte a la chica en su gran misión de rescate.

* * *

 **15 de octubre de 1872**

Las primeras luces del alba resultaban insuficientes para iluminar completamente los negros caminos que cortaban los pastizales silvestres de aquella zona. Nadie había en esos parajes cuando un destello inunda el aire, y de allí surge una extraña carroza de metal con una serie de aditamentos igualmente extrañas. Era el Delorean en el que se encontraba Mitaku, la cual frena el auto todo lo que puede para evitar demasiados daños al paisaje como para llamar demasiado la atención. El auto apenas avanza unos cuantos metros más antes de detenerse por completo, y Mitaku abre la puerta para así dar una mirada de reconocimiento al lugar, aunque su vista, habituada a las luces artificiales a plenas horas del día, no conseguía divisar gran cosa a su alrededor.

─ Vaya que la ciudad ha cambiado con el paso de los años ─ dice Mitaku para sí misma, cuando oye un movimiento dentro del auto ─ ¿Hm? ¿Es la maleta de Shinku-chan?

Sabiendo lo que se venía, Mitaku saca rápidamente la maleta del auto y la abre, dispuesta a darle la bienvenida a la muñeca de la rosa roja de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, cuando una coleta rubia le impacta de lleno en el rostro, derribándola.

─ Te has tardado mucho en volver a despertarme, Mitaku. Pero supongo que te has esforzado mucho en conseguirlo ─ Shinku salta de la maleta y también mira el lugar, incapaz de reconocerlo ─ ¿Dónde nos encontramos? Esto no es mi tiempo.

─ No. Nos encontramos en 1872, pues hemos venido a rescatar a Suigintou-chan ─ responde Mitaku al poder levantarse nuevamente.

─ ¿Suigintou? Ahora lo recuerdo… ─ Shinku se notaba particularmente preocupada.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Barasuishou… Creo que Barasuishou es quien atacará a Suigintou.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Pero no se supone que Barasuishou no iba a ser terminada todavía?

─ Yo tampoco lo entiendo, así que tenemos que avanzar con cautela, Mitaku.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El misterio todavía permanece, pero pronto podrán ver qué es lo que en realidad está pasando en esta historia. Saludos a todo aquel que se atreva a leer este fic, en días en que Rozen Maiden parece haber caído en el olvido, y por esa razón es que estoy aquí, para al menos rescatar algo de esta serie que sin duda ha merecido más.

Hasta otra


	5. Una vista a los sucesos

**Una vista a los sucesos**

Shinku estaba sorprendida de saber que había viajado al pasado. Se le hacía increíble pensar que Suigintou había viajado al pasado en aquel accidente en que el rayo impactó contra el Delorean, pero al menos aquello le permitía pensar que existía una buena explicación para todo, incluyendo el hecho de que su cuerpo se hiciera pedazos y que a su mente llegaran recuerdos de Barasuishou entrando en escena antes de tiempo. Todavía había algo que no estaba en su sitio, y Mitaku pensaba igual que ella.

─ En ese caso tenemos que buscar a Suigintou. Con toda seguridad encontraremos con ella la clave que necesitamos para corregir el futuro ─ asegura Mitaku.

─ Es posible, pero igual debemos tener cuidado ─ Shinku tantea nuevamente a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada de utilidad ─. Este sitio es realmente tétrico ¿Cómo pudo Suigintou caer en un lugar así?

─ Supongo que no se puede evitar. El rayo le hizo mucho daño al auto, si incluso Yuu-san necesitó cambiar la fuente de energía del condensador de flujos para darle tan solo tres usos.

─ ¿Tres? ─ Shinku se tensa rápidamente.

─ Sí, y ya hemos hecho uno. Nos quedan únicamente dos viajes, los cuales serán los que nos lleven a nuestros respectivos tiempos si todo llega a salir bien, aunque desde aquí todo se ve complicado…

Ya sin más de qué hablar, Mitaku y Shinku entran nuevamente el Delorean para llevarlo a un sitio seguro mientras buscarían a Suigintou. El sitio elegido por la humana no podía ser otro que la misma mina de donde le había sacado con la ayuda de Yuu. Estaba confiada de que nadie vendría, basándose en el hecho de que el otro Delorean no sería tocado durante todo el siglo que pasaría antes de que ella y Yuu lo encuentren. El plan era sencillo y libre de fallos. Nada podría salir mal en esta parte.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

─ ¿Estás segura de que tenemos que vestirnos de ese modo para buscar a Suigintou? ─ Shinku miraba extrañada la ropa que estaba llevando puesta en ese momento.

─ Completamente. Tus ropas victorianas llamarían demasiado la atención, y además mis ropas habituales son del futuro, por lo que descuadraría completamente con la forma de vestir actual. Los kimonos en cambio son la forma de vestir que más han trascendido en la historia de Japón, siendo usados desde que existe como civilización.

─ Me extraña que a esto lo llames civilización ─ se queja Shinku al dar una nueva mirada al paisaje.

Tanto Mitaku como Shinku llevaban puesto un sencillo kimono oscuro adornado con motivos florales rojizos y una cinta atada de color verde, a fin de hacerlas ver como chicas ordinarias y tradicionales japonesas, aunque Mitaku veía como un auténtico reto el cabello rubio de Shinku, especialmente tomando en cuenta que no había llevado consigo una peluca negra para así hacerla resaltar menos y pretender que se vea más realista. Sabía que dicha peluca no sería ningún impedimento para que Suigintou la reconociese en cuanto se viesen, pero al menos sí hubiera sido un buen disfraz ante el resto del mundo. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no valía la pena lamentarse de nada. Ambas se van alejando del auto, pero Mitaku da un último vistazo a una cierta distancia para estar segura de que el auto no iba a ser encontrado por accidente, cuando un sonido líquido empieza a llamarle la atención, haciendo que se empezara a preocupar.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ dice Shinku.

─ Algo está pasando en la mina. Dame un momento ─ Mitaku se acerca corriendo al Delorean para revisarlo, siguiendo el sonido líquido ─ ¡Maldición! El tanque de gasolina acaba de rajarse.

─ ¿Y eso qué significa?

─ Aún en mi época siguen existiendo autos que funcionan con gasolina, y ante ello he aprendido que la gasolina es el combustible que aprovechan los automóviles para moverse. Sin gasolina, es imposible que el auto alcance por sí mismo la velocidad que necesitamos para viajar de vuelta al futuro.

Shinku se acerca entonces al auto y usa sus pétalos para reparar la rajadura que se hallaba en la parte inferior del depósito, pero ya el mal estaba hecho: La gasolina ya se había derramado, y la ínfima cantidad que quedaba no sería suficiente para que el auto pudiera arrancar. Mitaku golpea su frente contra la puerta del copiloto y gime unos cuantos lamentos, pensando que ahora estaban atrapadas en el siglo XIX sin posibilidad alguna de escape.

─ Estamos en problemas, en unos muy serios, Shinku-chan…

─ ¿Cómo haremos entonces para irnos de aquí?

─ Pues no se me ocurre nada ─ Mitaku se apoya en el auto, con la vista fija en la puerta ─. Podríamos probar a empujar el auto, pero los humanos no somos capaces de alcanzar la aceleración necesaria para poner en funcionamiento el condensador de flujos, y dudo mucho que una muñeca pueda lograrlo, aunque se trate de una Rozen Maiden.

Shinku comprende entonces la razón por la que Mitaku se preocupara tanto. Regresar a su época había pasado a ser algo imposible, sobre todo si no conseguían hacer que el auto se moviera. En ese momento una idea llega a ella, y pensó que podía ser su salvación.

─ ¿No podrías conseguir más gasolina? Eso nos permitiría…

─ Es inútil ─ interrumpe Mitaku mientras dejaba de apoyarse en el auto y empieza a caminar rumbo a la ciudad con paso vago ─. La gasolina es algo que se desconoce en esta época. Yuu-san me dijo que el primer automóvil en Japón no sería creado sino hasta principios del próximo siglo, y la existencia de los autos es lo que inspira la invención de la gasolina, por lo que tendríamos que esperar al menos treinta años para que la gasolina aparezca aquí.

─ ¿Treinta años? ─ Shinku se preocupa bastante ─ Puede que ese tiempo no signifique gran cosa para Suigintou y para mí, pero tú no podrás contar con ese beneficio ¿Qué se supone que haremos para regresar a nuestras épocas sin tener que esperar tanto tiempo?

Mitaku se mantiene en silencio, en uno desolador y casi fantasmal. Sentía que había perdido completamente la esperanza de regresar a casa. No volvería a ver a su madre, y esta no sería capaz de reconocerla cuando le sea posible regresar, si es que tal posibilidad se llegaba a dar. Lo único que le quedaba en ese caso sería ir en busca de Suigintou y prevenir lo que sea que la despojara de su Rosa Mística. Shinku no necesitaba poseer visión de rayos X para ver lo mal que se encontraba la chica en ese momento, pese a que esta se esforzaba dolorosamente en disimular su gesto.

─ ¿Mitaku?

─ Debemos ir por Suigintou. Ya pensaremos más tarde en cómo reponer la gasolina, o sustituirla ─ dice Mitaku con un hilo de voz, y enseguida empieza a caminar con rumbo a la ciudad.

Shinku se queda en su lugar durante algunos segundos, mirando fijamente a Mitaku y sabiendo que estaba completamente destrozada por dentro. Nada había en ese momento que pudiera decir para consolarla, así que Shinku decide seguirla muda hasta que llegasen a la ciudad, rogando mentalmente que la suerte por lo menos sea benevolente para permitirle encontrar a Suigintou.

* * *

 **Ciudad**

Apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, viendo con aburrimiento el ir y venir de la emergente sociedad del Japón del siglo XIX, se encontraba Suigintou, también oyendo unas suaves y bellas tonadas que eran lo único que había servido para alegrarle un poco el día.

La vida citadina sin un poco de movimiento real resultaba sumamente fastidioso, y Suigintou ya llevaba un tiempo que había decidido abandonar completamente el Juego de Alice. Aquella batalla contra Suiseiseki había servido para abrirle los ojos a la realidad, y verse a sí misma alcanzando la forma de Alice luchando al lado de Shinku había sido el impulso definitivo para convencerle de que lo mejor era seguir por un camino nuevo. Debido a ello había decidido adoptar una actitud distinta, aunque seguía siendo igual en muchos sentidos, como su altanería al momento de interactuar con humanos, o con la única humana con quien ha hablado en esa línea temporal, que era precisamente la responsable de la tonada que escuchaba la muñeca albina.

─ ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Suigintou? ─ dice la chica al momento de interrumpir su canción.

─ Sólo pensaba que no está pasando nada interesante ─ Suigintou voltea a ver a la chica y empieza a volar para acercarse a ella.

La nueva médium de Suigintou se encontraba acostada en un futón mientras se dedicaba a aprender costurería de forma práctica. Su habilidad era innegable, pues había logrado completar los detalles de un kimono, e incluso Suigintou no podía negar que se veía espectacular el resultado.

─ ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te lo vas a probar, Suigintou?

─ Supongo que si te dijera que no tú insistirías, así que vamos a probarlo ─ Suigintou acepta la propuesta.

Al cabo de un par de minutos ya Suigintou se había cambiado por completo, exhibiendo así el resultado del trabajo de su nueva médium. Se veía bastante hermosa, y el hecho de que volase mientras se sometía al escarnio de la chica le hacía ver como una especie de ángel del Japón clásico. La chica aplaude contenta con su obra y pretende levantarse de la cama, pero de pronto empieza a marearse y pierde el equilibrio.

─ No deberías intentar eso si no has comido, tonta ─ regaña Suigintou mientras se acerca a la chica y la ayuda a acostarse otra vez.

─ Lo sé, pero es que se me hace demasiado fastidioso esperar a la comida para moverme de aquí ─ se lamenta la chica ─. Es un martirio estar así siempre, teniendo que depender de otras personas para algo tan elemental como ponerme de pie, cuando no tengo ni dos meses ni cien años de edad.

─ Sí, en eso me recuerdas también a mi médium en el futuro ─ suelta Suigintou con un dejo de nostalgia.

─ Lo sé, pero a veces me gustaría que me dieras más detalles de cómo es esa chica que tendrá la fortuna de ser tu médium en el futuro. Nunca me das detalles de cómo es ella.

─ ¿No te parece suficiente con decirte que es tu descendiente y que se parece extraordinariamente a ti? ─ Suigintou contiene las ganas de reír ante la negativa de la chica ─ Sólo piensa en ti misma en una cama con patas altas. A veces, cuando te veo, tengo la impresión de que ella viajó en el tiempo conmigo.

─ Ya veo. Entonces debe ser una chica muy bella, aunque también muy desdichada de salud ─ la chica estira la mano para tomar unos pergaminos donde tenía sus lecciones de costura ─. Kakizaki Megu, recuerdo que la llamaste. No sé cómo esa chica podría ser mi descendiente, pues mi cuerpo está demasiado débil para valerme por mí misma, menos podría tener una familia así como estoy.

─ Yo tampoco entiendo cómo será que lo logres, pero ese milagro al final servirá para repetir la maldición en ella, y por algún tiempo quise averiguar cómo salvarla ─ Suigintou se sienta al lado de su médium y echa un vistazo a los pergaminos ─. Megu. Es raro que hasta en el nombre se parezcan ustedes dos.

─ ¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que debe ser obra del destino, como si aquella Megu fuese mi reencarnación o algo así.

─ No digas tonterías, Megu ¿De verdad crees que esas tonterías existen? ─ Suigintou alza una ceja mientras espera una respuesta de parte de la chica.

─ Yo solo digo que no hay que cerrarse a las posibilidades, Suigintou. Reencarnar con el mismo nombre sería bastante hermoso si no fuera por la condición de salud mía y de ella.

Suigintou se encoge de hombros y mira en dirección a la ventana. Esta Megu del pasado era definitivamente igual de extraña que la Megu de su tiempo. Tal vez sea cierto que se trata de la misma persona en un cuerpo y tiempo distintos, pero Suigintou prefería no creer en algo así.

─ Voy a salir un rato. Me gustaría recorrer el campo un rato ─ Sigintou sale con el Kimono hasta la ventana.

─ Ten mucho cuidado y procura no ser vista.

─ Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas.

Megu sonríe dulcemente mientras Suigintou emprende vuelo al exterior, con un rumbo que la chica desconocía completamente, lo que la hacía añorar cualquier posibilidad de caminar de manera normal.

* * *

 **Campo abierto**

Aquella zona no contaba con mucha afluencia de seres humanos, pues estos se habían acoplado a la vida de la naciente industria de la ciudad, así que Suigintou contaba con que nadie la iba a molestar allí, pero cuando pone un pie en el suelo, de repente siente un ataque que procede de atrás de ella. Consigue esquivarlo, y al voltear se encuentra con una muñeca que jamás en su vida había visto, cosa que la desconcierta, pues se notaba que no se trataba de una Rozen Maiden.

─ ¿Quién eres tú?

─ Oh, pero qué mal que no tengas idea de mi identidad, Suigintou ─ responde la muñeca con burla ─. Pensé que no podías ser más patética, pero creo que me he equivocado. No entiendo porqué otou-sama me ha enviado para deshacerme de ti.

Suigintou aprieta los dientes, sabiendo que era inevitable el comienzo de una pelea con esa muñeca desconocida. Una nueva aventura comienza así para la muñeca de la rosa negra.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Alguien se imagina quién podría ser esa muñeca que va a pelear contra Suigintou? Para el próximo capítulo podrán ver aclaradas sus dudas, no se preocupen. Por ahora lo que queda es despedirme y retirarme, pues todavía tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Hasta otra


	6. Una enemiga inmortal

**Una enemiga inmortal**

Suigintou mira ofendida a aquella muñeca que sólo reía burlona mientras se preparaba para pelear. Era un auténtico atrevimiento de parte de esa intrusa, y además aquella muñeca no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera retar a Suigintou. La pelea era inminente, y más cuando la muñeca desconocida se abalanza sobre Suigintou para atacarla, pero la albina consigue esquivarla.

─ ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué razón tienes para retarme, idiota?

─ Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi destino, después de todo ─ es la simple respuesta de la otra muñeca.

 _(Tema de pelea: Lost in Memories - de Bridge to Grace)_

Suigintou aprieta los dientes y alza vuelo para empezar su parte en esa pelea. Estaba claro que no quedaba otra alternativa, y espera a que la otra muñeca diera el primer paso para entonces lanzar una ráfaga de plumas, pero la muñeca extraña consigue esquivar el ataque y avanza para alcanzar a Suigintou, la cual retrocede a alta velocidad para evitar ello.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? La fama de las Rozen Maiden no es más que una exageración. Vaya decepción.

Era obvio que se trataba de una provocación, y Suigintou procura no dejarse llevar por la rabia. En una situación desconocida, lo mejor era mantener la cabeza fría dentro de lo posible, pues sabía que lo que hacía esa muñeca no podía ser una simple casualidad. No la conocía, pero sabía que algo oscuro estaba buscando.

─ Eres una escandalosa ¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que balbucear? ─ prueba a decir Suigintou, usando las mismas armas que su enemiga. Parecía que funcionaba, pues la extraña no lo piensa dos veces antes de lanzarse otra vez a atacar, y Suigintou ve su oportunidad para lanzar su contraataque lanzando una nueva ráfaga de plumas. Parecía que lo iba a conseguir, pero la muñeca esquiva el intento de Suigintou, haciendo que ésta chasqueara molesta.

─ Muy lenta, Suigintou.

─ Ya vas a ver qué tan lenta soy, engreída.

Esta vez Suigintou saca su espada. La pelea realmente era seria, y ambas muñecas se mueven a gran velocidad para intercambiar ataques, aunque ninguna de las dos consigue hacerle un daño significativo a la otra. Una y otra se mueven rápidamente y chocan repetidas veces, y la muñeca extraña hace aparecer una espada, sorprendiendo a Suigintou, puesto que no contaba con que aquella provocadora tuviera una.

─ Parece que tenías un as bajo la manga, pero vas a necesitar más que eso si quieres derrotarme.

─ Yo creo que esa es mi línea, Rozen Maiden.

La situación parecía que se iba a complicar más de lo que ya estaba, pero Suigintou estaba segura de que había una forma de obtener la ventaja que necesitaba. Ahora ambas chocan sus espadas y pelean con intensidad, y ninguna cedía terreno. Ambas se lanzaban afiladas miradas que mostraban lo decididas que estaban en vencer. La presión era tremenda, pero Suigintou cuenta con sus alas para lanzar un ataque que consigue desequilibrar a su oponente, y seguidamente aprovecha su oportunidad para atravesarle el pecho con su espada.

Había sido algo complicado, pero al menos la albina había conseguido la victoria. Ya sabiéndose ganadora, saca su espada del cuerpo de la invasora y deja caer su cuerpo inerte al suelo. En otros tiempos soñaba con estar en esa situación frente al cuerpo de Shinku, pero ahora no sentía ese mórbido placer que le solía causar cuando aplastaba a sus rivales. Una nueva señal del cambio en Suigintou.

─ No tengo idea de qué estabas buscando, pero es obvio que ya no lo vas a conseguir ─ Suigintou desaparece su espada y da media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

La presión era tremenda, pero Suigintou cuenta con sus alas para lanzar un ataque que consigue desequilibrar a su oponente, y acto seguido trata de usar su espada para vencer, pero la extraña muñeca da un salto que le permite retroceder y esquivar la estocada. Suigintou tenía una rarísima sensación de deja vú, pues pensaba que, hasta cierto punto, estuvo haciendo algo que ya había estado haciendo. Pero lo más extraño de todo que aquella muñeca siguiera en pie, pese a que estaba segura de haberla vencido.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es que estás viva?

─ Oh, eres mucho más patética de lo que pensaba, Suigintou ─ se burla la muñeca con una mirada cargada de maldad ─. Supongo que ya no tienes más sorpresas. Has jugado todas tus cartas, y eso significa que has resultado más débil y aburrida de lo que me esperaba.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Ya me has oído, Rozen Maiden. Y ahora voy a poner fin a tu sufrimiento... Supongo que de este modo.

Suigintou chasquea la lengua. Pensaba que todo había terminado y que había ganado, pero se lleva la mala noticia de que no es así, y esa extraña así se lo hacía ver. La muñeca desconocida alza entonces su espada y la carga con energía para que así Suigintou no contase con ninguna defensa efectiva.

Las cosas no parecían ir bien, y eso Suigintou lo sabía muy bien, pero todavía creía que podía lograrlo. La muñeca desconocida salta en dirección a Suigintou y agita su espada para cortarla por la mitad, pero Suigintou se mueve con suficiente rapidez y lanza su contra con plumas que impactan contra la espalda de su enemiga.

─ ¡Ahora!

Nuevamente Suigintou atraviesa el pecho de su enemiga, aunque esta vez lo hace desde atrás. La invasora queda tumbada en el suelo, inerte, y Suigintou vuelve a sacar su espada.

─ Ahora sí has perdido. No te vuelva a levantar...

La muñeca desconocida salta en dirección a Suigintou y agita su espada para cortarla por la mitad, pero Suigintou se mueve con suficiente rapidez y lanza su contra con plumas que impactan contra la espalda de su enemiga.

─ ¡Ahora!

La hoja de la espada de Suigintou estaba por atravesar la espalda de su enemiga, pero esta se voltea rápidamente y rechaza el ataque. Suigintou queda absorta ante la sorpresa que ello implicaba, e incluso fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando la otra muñeca le da un puñetazo en la cara y la manda a volar hasta que choca con un árbol cercano.

─ Oh, ¿ya te has cansado, Suigintou? No me imaginaba que pudieras ser tan debilucha. Jajaja.

Suigintou se levanta con dificultad. Ese golpe realmente le había dolido. Otra vez estaba confundida. Tenía la sensación de haber vencido a esa muñeca, y no una sino dos veces, pero allí estaba, como si nada. Era frustrante aquella situación, y más frustrante todavía era no saber qué rayos estaba pasando. La extraña alza nuevamente su espada, y Suigintou hace lo mismo.

─ _"No sé cómo le hace, pero se las ha arreglado para morir y revivir dos veces, y por alguna razón me parece que me hace repetir algunas acciones. Esta muñeca es demasiado rara ¿Quién es ella?"_

La invasora se lanza con violencia hacia Suigintou, con su espada al frente, y Suigintou vuela rápido para esquivar el ataque. Lo siguiente es un ataque con plumas de parte de la albina, pero esta vez la extraña repele el ataque usando su espada, negando así cualquier posibilidad de un ataque consecutivo para que así Suigintou pudiera ganar definitivamente la pela. Esta vez la muñeca de la rosa negra no estaba de suerte.

─ Tsk. Eres realmente fastidiosa.

─ Y tú muy enclenque, Suigintou. Cada vez me decepcionas más.

Aquello no le gustaba nada a Suigintou. Quería terminar con todo de una vez, pero todavía tenía que descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Un nuevo ataque de plumas representa el comienzo de un nuevo intento de parte de la maiden alada, y su enemiga agita su espada para rechazar completamente el ataque, pero Suigintou reacciona en el momento y avanza como una bala para atacar, y ambas chocan sus espadas.

─ ¿Cómo le haces para levantarte otra vez? ¿Cuál es tu truco?

─ Aún si te lo dijese, una muñeca tan inferior como tú no sería capaz de entenderlo ─ la invasora rechaza a Suigintou y retrocede para recuperar su posición de pelea ─. Pero supongo que lo puedo intentar. Ya estás perdida, así que no hará ninguna diferencia ─ esboza una amplia y sádica sonrisa antes de continuar ─. Podemos controlar el gran poder de los taquiones, y con eso haremos caer a todas las Rozen Maiden, y así demostraremos lo patético que es Rozen como creador de muñecas.

 _(Tema de pelea: My Addiction - de Shallow Side)_

Una cosa es que esa intrigante desconocida se burlara de las tentativas ofensivas de Suigintou, pero insultar de ese modo a Rozen iba más allá de lo que Suigintou estuviera dispuesta a tolerar. La rabia iba tomando terreno en cada parte de su cuerpo, y sus alas crecen bastante y adoptan la forma de dragones, pero la desconocida no da muestras de sentirse intimidada ante aquellas imponentes figuras.

─ No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de ese modo de otou-sama ¿Qué te has creído, estúpida?

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te ofende que diga la verdad sobre el fraude de Rozen? Acéptalo. Tu creador no es más que un patético fraude, y ustedes, las Rozen Maiden, son la prueba de ello.

Suigintou explota entonces y envía sus dragones de plumas para aplastar a su enemiga, pero esta consigue evadir los ataques y mantiene una distancia prudencial para no ser dañada. Los monstruos oscuros formados por Suigintou eran rápidos y feroces, pero su objetivo resultaba bastante escurridizo, y su espada imbuida de energía le permitía protegerse de los ataques. Suigintou lo intenta varias veces, pero nada funciona, lo que la irritaba todavía más. La extraña se notaba alegre ante la frustración de la muñeca albina. Quería enfurecerla para agotarla y para que perdiera coordinación al momento en que pudiese atacarla otra vez. El plan parecía sencillo, y además estaba surtiendo efecto poco a poco.

Suigintou blande su espada y se lanza al ataque, pero sin dejar de lado el ataque con sus alas, y la otra muñeca detiene el ataque y se prepara para patear a Suigintou, pero una aguja de color carmesí consigue sorprenderla y le fuerza a retroceder, lejos del alcance de Suigintou.

─ ¿Un pétalo? ¿Qué demonios...?

─ Veo que he llegado justo a tiempo.

Suigintou podía reconocer esa voz. Ya tenía algún tiempo sin oírla, pero era inconfundible. Cerca de allí se encontraba Shinku, la cual se encontraba rodeada de algunos pétalos de rosa, todos listos para ser lanzados en dirección a aquella muñeca que estaba peleando contra Suigintou.

─ Otra de esas patéticas Rozen Maiden. Vaya fastidio.

─ ¿Shinku? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Vine del futuro porque pensé que necesitabas ayuda, Suigintou. Es mejor que no te pongas muy grosera por esta acción mía.

Suigintou no podía creerse que Shinku hubiese viajado al pasado por ella. Pensaba que había sido algo bastante imprudente. La aparición de Mitaku tras la rubia sólo significó la confirmación de lo que tanto se temía la albina. Las cosas no podían sino ir a peor, por lo visto.

─ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Shinku? ¡Pensé que la carta decía claramente que no vinieras!

─ La culpa no es de Shinku-chan, sino mía ─ interviene Mitaku ─. Muchas cosas terribles pasarán en el futuro, y por eso tuve que traer a Shinku-chan para investigar lo que está pasando.

Suigintou no entendía lo que Mitaku estaba diciendo, pero en ese momento la muñeca desconocida era el obligatorio foco de su atención. Shinku también la mira fijamente, e inmediatamente se prepara para pelear. Mitaku por su parte mira a la muñeca con sorpresa, e incluso la señala estupefacta.

─ Tú... No me lo puedo creer...

─ Maldición. No esperaba que viniesen refuerzos. Esto lo complica todo ─ dice la desconocida con disgusto.

─ No puede ser. Tú no puedes ser...

─ ¿Qué pasa, Mitaku? ─ dice Shinku.

─ Esa muñeca... Esa muñeca es Keikotou, la primera Enju Maiden.

Shinku y Suigintou reciben una tremenda impresión ante la revelación de Mitaku. Ya habían oído antes que Mitaku señalara a Barasuishou como la séptima Enju Maiden, pero jamás había hablado sobre las otras que supuestamente conformaría aquella serie misteriosa. La muñeca señalada como Keikotou frunce el ceño con rabia. Había sido divertido mientras se mantenía el misterio y la intriga, pero ahora el factor sorpresa se había arruinado. No comprendía quién era esa niña, y tampoco entendía cómo es que ella podía saber tanto de su existencia y de las muñecas creadas por Enju, pero sí estaba claro que le resultaba harto desagradable que esa pequeña entrometida estuviese hablando de más. También estaba el hecho de tener que pelear contra dos Rozen Maiden a la vez. Una era factible, pero ante dos el problema era considerablemente mayor, y en ese momento era mejor no sacar sus mejores cartas. Era necesario esperar.

Justo cuando las dos Rozen Maiden se juntan para darle pelea, Keikotou retrocede y guarda su espada, dejando estupefactas a las dos muñecas.

─ Esto lo dejamos por ahora, pero para la próxima tomaré sus Rosas Místicas para demostrar lo superiores que son las Enju Maiden con respecto a las Rozen Maiden ─ la oscura mirada de Keikotou no permitía comprender lo que realmente estaba pensando ─. Disfruten cada segundo de vida que les queden, porque muy pronto las voy a eliminar para siempre. Ya lo van a ver.

─ ¡No voy a permitir que escapes! ─ Suigintou se lanza con su espada, pero Keikotou es repentinamente envuelta por una luz y desaparece de vista.

─ _Para la próxima no seré tan gentil con ustedes_ ─ se oía la voz de Keikotou proviniendo de ninguna parte ─. _Shinku, Suigintou, sus Rosas Místicas muy pronto estarán en mis manos._

─ ¿Qué...? Eso fue raro ─ dice Mitaku.

─ ¿Enju Maiden? ¿De verdad esa muñeca es del mismo hombre que creará a Barasuishou? ─ Shinku estaba tan confundida como Suigintou.

─ No me imaginaba que Keikotou ya existiera en esta época, pero parece que llegamos justo a tiempo ─ dice Mitaku.

─ ¿Quién es Keikotou, y cómo es que esa engreída es igual a Barasuishou? ─ pregunta Suigntou muy seria.

─ Esa es una buena pregunta. Pues básicamente es una de las creaciones de Enju, quien a su vez fue discípulo de Rozen. A fin de superar las habilidades de Rozen y la belleza de sus creaciones, Enju había fabricado siete muñecas que se parecían en cierto modo a sus versiones creadas por Rozen, aunque cada una está diseñada a un estilo único, revelando la firma distintiva de su creador.

─ Keikotou y Barasuishou... ¿Cuáles son las demás Enju Maiden que forman parte de esa peligrosa combinación? ─ se interesa Shinku.

─ Garuda, Kokuyouseki, Aotenjou, Pinku y Kiichigo. El fabricante Enju pretendía imitar el estilo de su maestro, pero a la vez quiere hacer algo que él pueda señalar como superior, y ahí está precisamente el peligro, pues cada una de esas muñecas absorbe para sí aquella obsesión por ser superior a ustedes, las Rozen Maiden.

─ Y también hay algo bastante extraño en esa tal Keikotou, y es que parece que revive cada vez que la derrotaba ─ dice Suigintou, sorprendiendo a Shinku y Mitaku ─. Esa idiota había dicho algo sobre usar tacuones o algo así, pero no entendía lo que quiso decir.

─ Oh, Dios mío... ─ las dos Rozen Maiden miran extrañados a Mitaku, la cual reflejaba un tremendo terror en su rostro ─ ¿De verdad ella dijo "taquiones"?

─ Sí. Creo que así fue como les dijo.

─ ¿Qué son esas cosas, Mitaku? ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ─ se interesa Shinku, teniendo el presentimiento de que lo que iba a oír no le resultaría agradable en absoluto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora es cuando realmente empieza el drama que ha dado sazón a cada una de las partes de esta historia ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya resultado genial, y ahora les digo que subí a mi perfil una encuesta que me gustaría que leyesen para que den su opinión al respecto. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de ello.

Hasta otra


	7. Taquiones

**Taquiones**

Debido a que no era el lugar ideal para dar la explicación que exigían las dos Rozen Maiden, Mitaku sugirió que mejor se fueran a otro lugar para así hablar más tranquilamente, de ser posible lejos del alcance de Keikotou. Suigintou propone sin dudar que fuesen a la casa de la Megu de esa línea temporal. Shinku y Mitaku normalmente se sorprenderían al saber que la nueva médium de Suigintou se llamaba exactamente igual a su médium en su tiempo respectivo, pero prefirieron dejar la sorpresa para después, cuando estuviesen en la casa de aquella Megu.

* * *

 **Casa de Megu**

─ ¿Es aquí donde vive tu médium? ─ Shinku alza ambas cejas mientras veía el edificio.

─ ¿Acaso lo dudas, Shinku?

─ Tiene sentido ─ opina Mitaku ─. La familia Kakizaki es una de las más antiguas e importantes familias de esta parte de la ciudad desde siempre. Aún en mi época sigue siendo de ese modo ─ Mitaku se acerca a la entrada y golpea un par de veces la puerta ─. Y tomando en cuenta la época y el lugar en que nos encontramos, esta casa es una mansión, casi un palacio. Ojalá tenga la suerte necesaria para poder entrar.

Shinku y Suigintou se quedan detrás de Mitaku mientras esperan a que la puerta fuese atendida. Al poco tiempo el llamado de Mitaku es atendido por una chica que, a juzgar por sus ropas de maid occidental, trabajaba como servidumbre en casa.

─ ¿Qué se le ofrece?

─ Buenos días. Vengo para ver a Kakizaki Megu ─ dice Mitaku con voz tan firme y formal como le era posible.

─ ¿Y quién desea ver a la señorita?

─ Mi nombre es Kusabue Mitaku. Es un placer.

─ Lo siento, pero la señorita no ha dicho nada acerca de recibir visitas de alguien con semejante nombre ─ la sirvienta estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero Mitaku atraviesa el pie para impedírselo.

─ Por favor, dígale que vengo con un ángel para ella. Estoy segura que ella lo entenderá y autorizará ni entrada.

La sirvienta estaba dubitativa durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se decide a darle una oportunidad a Mitaku, así que le pide que espere mientras iba a consultar esa información. Mitaku se queda parada frente a la puerta, y las dos muñecas se le acercan lentamente.

─ ¿Un ángel? dice Shinku con extrañeza y curiosidad.

─ Es la médium de Suigintou-chan, y si realmente esa chica es como la Megu del tiempo de ustedes, ella fácilmente sabrá de qué hablo, puesto que la otra Megu identificaba a Suigintou-chan como un ángel.

─ Es vergonzoso. No lo digas ─ dice Suigintou con un leve rubor asomando por su rostro.

En ese momento la sirvienta abre la puerta y autoriza la entrada de Mitaku, no sin dedicarle una mirada inquisitiva, una muestra de obvia sospecha. Mitaku entra como si nada y hace señas a las dos Rozen Maiden para que viniesen con ella. Shinku y Suigintou bien podrían subir por sí mismas hasta la ventana (Suigintou con sus alas, y Shinku con su maleta que portaba Mitaku) pero la afluencia de gente en la calle las disuade de hacer caso a la chica.

* * *

 **Habitación de Megu**

─ Ya veo. Ustedes vienen buscando a Suigintou ─ dice la Megu de esa época luego de que Mitaku y Shinku se presentasen ─. Sabía que Suigintou venía de una época distinta a esta. Ya ella me había contado todo con lujo de detalles, pero no esperaba a ver una prueba fuera de aquella carroza autómata.

─ Así es. Tal vez hubiese hecho caso a la recomendación de Suigintou que aparece en su carta, Megu-san, pero cosas muy graves empezaron a ocurrir ─ empieza a explicar Mitaku ─. Hace poco llegamos del futuro, y justo cuando nos encontramos a Suigintou, vemos que el problema posiblemente empieza en esta línea de tiempo.

─ ¿Línea de tiempo? ¿Qué es una línea de tiempo? ─ dice Megu.

─ Simplemente es como una línea imaginaria en la que se ubica un momento o tiempo determinado, pero existe algo más importante que tenemos entre manos, y es que la muñeca que atacó a Suigintou-chan, Keikotou, mencionó que usaba taquiones para luchar.

─ ¿Qué son los taquiones, Mitaku? ¿Para qué sirven? ─ se interesa Shinku.

─ Un taquión es una partícula que se supone imaginaria, debido a una propiedad que es imposible para la materia ordinaria ─ Megu, Shinku y Suigintou interrogan a Mitaku con la mirada, incitándola a continuar ─. Dicha propiedad es la de desplazarse más allá de la velocidad de la luz.

─ ¿Más veloz que la luz? ¿Acaso la velocidad de la luz no es infinita? ─ dice Megu.

─ No es de extrañar que lo creas, Megu-san, pues en esta época todavía los avances científicos de medición no han permitido descubrir que la luz se desplaza a una velocidad medible y no infinita ─ Mitaku mira de forma alternativa a Megu y a las muñecas ─. La velocidad de la luz en mi época está estimada en un aproximado de 300000 kilómetros por segundo, suficiente como para rodear el ecuador terrestre unas siete veces y media en ese diminuto espacio de tiempo.

─ ¿Tan veloz es la luz? ─ Shinku abre bastante los ojos por la sorpresa.

─ Así es, pero eso no es todo lo que hay con respecto a la luz ─ las palabras de Mitaku hacen que sus oyentes se sientan aterradas ─. El saber que la luz posee una velocidad medible hace que las cosas que vemos más lejos requieran más tiempo para que la luz que reflejen o emitan llegue a nuestros ojos. Esto significa que los objetos que vemos más cerca son también más antiguos en comparación con los objetos que están cerca.

─ ¿Más antiguos? ¿Eso significa que las estrellas también son más viejas de lo que aparentan? ─ dice Megu.

─ Exacto. Algunas quizás ya ni existan, pero su luz sigue llegando a la Tierra, debido a la distancia que nos separan. Esto en el futuro permitirá descubrir que "al mismo tiempo" y "simultáneamente" en realidad no son la misma cosa. Todo esto señala que en realidad el tiempo es relativo, puesto que ambos términos no van en sincronía perfecta, como se cree en esta época.

─ Todavía sigo sin entender nada ─ se queja Suigintou ─ ¿Qué es lo que implica esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver la luz con esa arma que decía usar esa impertinente de Keikotou?

─ En la relatividad del tiempo, Suigintou-chan. El límite posible para determinar el tiempo está configurado por la velocidad de la luz, y eso es así porque se supone que ningún tipo de materia con mayor masa que la luz puede superar su velocidad, a menos que cuente con una cantidad infinita de energía. Es por eso que se creía que es imposible la existencia de los taquiones. Los taquiones, al ser más veloces que la luz, son capaces de ir más allá de la relatividad del tiempo determinada por la luz. Una partícula con una velocidad semejante tiene la capacidad de viajar por el tiempo, burlando las leyes de la física aplicada convencional, no puede sino traer problemas.

─ Ahora recuerdo que Yuu una vez había dicho algo parecido ─ dice Shinku muy seria ─. Dijo que sólo había dos maneras de viajar por el tiempo: una era logrando activar el condensador de flujos del auto, y la otra manera era con el apoyo de partículas superlumínicas.

─ Exactamente, Shinku-chan. Superlumínica significa que supera la luz, y los taquiones son precisamente lo único que puede alcanzar velocidades superlumínicas ─ continúa Mitaku ─. Sólo un taquión lo bastante veloz sería capaz de escapar de la atadura gravitacional de un agujero negro. El uso de una cosa tan extraña y peligrosa implica retorcer el flujo normal del tiempo, forzando la repetición y modificación de ciertos eventos para cambiarlos por otros más favorables.

Suigintou se levanta bruscamente, empezando a ver sentido al hecho de que se repitieran determinados momentos en su batalla contra Keikotou. Entonces esa era la función de los dichosos taquiones, pero todavía había algo que no cuadraba. Keikotou tal vez pudiese poseer los susodichos taquiones, pero no había manera que ella pudiese darles uso si caía muerta en batalla. Eso todavía tenía varios agujeros.

─ Es posible que Keikotou no estuviera sola ─ dice Mitaku, sorprendiendo a Suigintou, pues parecía que le había leído la mente ─. Para usar los taquiones hace falta un poder más allá de lo que haya yo imaginado jamás, o bien sería algún aparato sumamente especializado para acumular y disparar taquiones. Un cañón de taquiones, pero Keikotou no tenía nada de eso consigo, y por eso creo que ella estaba con alguien más, y ese alguien estaba manipulando los taquiones.

─ ¿Hay más? ¿Acaso serán las otras Enju Maiden? ─ Shinku estaba boquiabierta, sorprendida por ello ─ Si esto es así, significa que nuestros problemas son mayores de lo que esperábamos.

─ Pero todavía hay un detalle más ─ interviene Megu ─ ¿Quién podría haber creado un arma de esa clase, si aún en tu tiempo la existencia de los taquiones se sigue considerando como una ficción?

─ No sé quién lo pudo hacer, y eso sólo hará más difícil la misión de regresar todo a la normalidad ─ Shinku y Suigintou abren bastante los ojos ante la seriedad de Mitaku ─. Me hubiese gustado buscar la manera de regresar a mi época sin gasolina, pero primero tendremos que detener a Keikotou y a quien sea que la esté cubriendo, o las desgracias que esto causará en el futuro ocurrirán de forma inevitable.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ dice Suigintou.

─ En el momento en que nos llegó la carta que nos enviaste, mi cuerpo se hizo pedazos y perdí el conocimiento ─ empieza a explicar Shinku, sorprendiendo a Megu y Suigintou ─. Barasuishou en el futuro robará mi Rosa Mística, y además me llegó a mostrar tu Rosa Mística, Suigintou. La razón que nos trajo aquí es que Keikotou te iba a derrotar si te quedabas sola, y desde ahí las Enju Maiden irían en busca del resto de las Rosas Místicas.

─ No... Eso es imposible... ─ Suigintou se deja caer al suelo, y es que descubrir todos esos detalles le hizo darse cuenta de algo bastante terrible y desagradable de saber ─ Eso significa que mi presencia en esta época desencadenó todo... Las Enju Maiden me han descubierto aquí, y de algún modo se hicieron con los fulanos taquiones para capturarme...

─ Así es. Por eso ya no nos podemos ir de aquí ─ responde Mitaku ─. Debemos detener a Keikotou y destruir lo que sea que le permite controlar los taquiones, o las Rozen Maiden en el futuro correrán serio peligro.

─ Sólo nos quedaría saber una última cosa ─ dice Megu ─ ¿Quién pudo crear un arma de semejante naturaleza, y cómo fue que lo hizo?

Mitaku, Shinku y Suigintou no dicen nada. Ya era bastante lo que sabían que estaba pasando, y esa infinidad de dudas que tenían no estaba ayudando a mejorar nada. Parecía que tenían que empezar esa desventura desde cero, y eso no les agradaba en absoluto.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Keikotou se encontraba sentada en la mesa de un taller de elaboración de muñecas, y frente a ella se encontraba un hombre rubio que estaba trabajando en darle forma a una pieza que todavía no se notaba de qué era. El hombre no parecía demasiado animado.

─ Dices que no acabaron con Suigintou...

─ N-no... No completé la tarea... Es que Shinku intervino y...

─ No quiero oír excusas, Keikotou ─ dice el hombre con voz fría y suave, portando una amenaza que deja de piedra a la muñeca ─ Te dije que quería que le quitaras a Suigintou su Rosa Mística. Sencillamente eso ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil de entender?

─ P-perdóname, otou-sama. La próxima vez no se repite ─ dice Keikotou con una voz cargada de miedo.

─ Más te vale. No me hagas arrepentirme por haberte creado a ti y a tus hermanas.

Keikotou temblaba en el sitio donde estaba, y tras ella se encontraban otras cinco muñecas que, al tiempo que mostraban un miedo similar al de Keikotou, también miraban a su hermana mayor con una pizca de compasión, puesto que tenía que ser precisamente ella la primera que tenía que darle la cara a Enju. El fabricante de muñecas detiene sus labores y se retira de allí sin decir nada ni dirigir la mirada a sus seis creaciones. Pese a ello, la ida de Enju no significaba ningún alivio para las Enju Maiden. Todavía tenían pendiente aquella misión de destruir a Suigintou.

* * *

 **Con Enju**

─ Vaya, veo que te encuentras muy ocupado ─ aparece Laplace sentado en la cabecera de una amplia y brillante mesa de madera ─. He tenido que ocuparme personalmente de nuestra visita, y además te has perdido de las galletas.

─ Es que he tenido que ocuparme de las inútiles de esas muñecas de las que me avergüenzo de haber creado. No pudieron hacer algo tan simple como aplastar a Suigintou ─ dice Enju con un desdén tremendo ─. Todavía estoy trabajando en el diseño de una muñeca que sea más hermosa y más fuerte que esas seis, pero mientras tanto tengo que seguir lidiando con ellas. Por otro lado ─ Enju voltea a ver a un hombre que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, y que portaba una larga y mugrienta bata que alguna vez fue blanca ─, tengo que admitir que su trabajo ha resultado muy útil. Los datos de la recreación de los poderes que sólo se conciben en el campo N han resultado interesantes y satisfactorios.

─ No hace falta que digas nada, Enju ─ responde el sujeto de la bata ─. El descubrimiento de esas interesantes cosas llamadas taquiones me ha servido de mucho para crear el cañón. Es normal que los resultados sean interesantes, inéditos.

─ Ya lo creo ─ opina Laplace.

─ Todavía tengo que ensayar un poco más. Un poco más, y mi muñeca, mi verdadera muñeca, estará completa, y hasta entonces el cañón de taquiones estará optimizado a su máximo nivel, cosa por la que confío en usted, doctor Taiki.

El hombre de la bata sonríe, irradiando un aura oscura que resultaría bastante característica de sus descendientes, más de un siglo después.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ahora estoy combinando el esfuerzo de Enju y la extraña actitud de Laplace con la nefasta ambición de mi OC más característico en los dos fanfics anteriores del Viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou ¿Qué opinión merece esto? Muy pronto vengo con la continuación, así que no se preocupen mucho ;D.

Hasta otra


	8. Abriendo posibilidades inexistentes

Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo ¿Están listos/as? Si es así, entonces vayamos directo al grano.

 **Abriendo posibilidades inexistentes**

Gracias a que la Megu de aquella época había pedido a la sirvienta de la casa que diese alojo a Mitaku, la chica del futuro fue capaz de contar con un techo mientras se dedicaba a pensar de qué modo detener a Keikotou y también se dedicaba a averiguar la manera de regresar a su tiempo luego de vencer a la Enju Maiden. Por desgracia no se le ocurría nada para solucionar ninguno de los dos problemas. Por un lado, era palpable que los taquiones representaban un problema mayúsculo, insalvable si no encontraban su fuente ni la forma de detenerlos. Luego estaba el asunto de encontrar algo que sirviese como sustitutivo de la gasolina para hacer que el Delorean se pudiera mover.

Dos viajes. Eso era todo lo que era capaz de hacer el Delorean antes que el condensador de flujos se dañe sin posibilidad de reparación. Mitaku era una aficionada de la electrónica casi del mismo modo que lo era por la fotografía y la fabricación de muñecas, pero el condensador de flujos era una tecnología que sencillamente no alcanzaba a entender lo suficiente para poder repararlo o duplicarlo por sí misma. El problema era enorme, y Mitaku se dedicaba a mirar la pared frente a sí cada vez que su búsqueda concluía en frustración.

Por otro lado estaba Megu, la Megu de esa época. La chica en cuestión mostraba una fascinación genuina por el funcionamiento del condensador de flujos. Ella iría relatando el diseño original de dicho aparato y se lo explicaría paso por paso. Era un proceso bastante complicado, supuestamente basado en sueños que Megu había tenido desde su niñez acerca de un aparato que fuese capaz de crear un mejor futuro para sí y su atormentado cuerpo. Shinku y Suigintou también se mostraban ansiosas por comprender el mecanismo ideado por Megu con respecto al condensador de flujos, pero apenas conseguían entender nada en el proceso.

La fecha límite indicada en la foto se acercaba. El 29 de octubre estaba próximo, pero la inscripción permanecía intacta en la foto. Suigintou moriría en esa fecha, y Megu se vería obligada a tallar de algún modo esa inscripción. Mitaku no quería saber cómo. En todo caso ello significaría la consumación de la tragedia.

En medio de sus divagaciones en el techo de aquella destacada vivienda, Mitaku miraba hacia el horizonte, sin prestar atención a nada más, cuando Shinku aparece y toma asiento al lado de ella.

─ ¿Hay algo que te incomode, Mitaku?

─ N-no es nada, Shinku ─ responde la chica con un hilo distante de voz.

─ ¿Te angustia no poder regresar a casa?

─ ¿Angustiarme? Supongo que esa palabra es la indicada para llamar a la manera en que me siento ─ Mitaku envuelve sus rodillas con los brazos, y acto seguido hunde su rostro en sus rodillas ─. Extraño a mi madre, extraño a tía Kana, extraño mi hogar... Es verdad que deberíamos dar prioridad a derrotar a las Enju Maiden para así salvar a todas las Rozen Maiden y al futuro, pero no puedo evitar sentirme desolada. A este paso no volveré jamás a casa, y con toda seguridad mi madre en el futuro se pondrá muy triste si jamás regreso. Tengo miedo, Shinku-chan...

─ Te entiendo. A decir verdad, admito que también tengo miedo...

─ ¿Shinku-chan?

─ Estamos ante un enemigo cuyo verdadero poder no conocemos y que tiene en sus manos un arma que Suigintou y yo sencillamente no podemos imaginar. La incertidumbre nos embarga, aunque Suigintou pretenda no demostrarlo, y sabemos que si no tenemos cuidado, ambas tenemos las de perder ─ Shinku aprieta sus nudillos, y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte ─. Nadie nos había dicho que sería fácil salir de este problema, pero esto sencillamente se escapa de todo lo que hubiese podido esperar. Estamos ante un problema que parece insalvable.

─ Shinku-chan...

─ Es por eso que no nos podemos rendir ─ continúa Shinku como si nada, y se levanta con una decisión que deja boquiabierta a Mitaku ─. Jun me enseñó muchas cosas, y una de esas es que no me debo rendir. Esa vez que peleé contra Suigintou y perdí mi brazo... Esa vez pensé que todo se había acabado para mí, pero Jun salió de su propia oscuridad solamente para ayudarme y darme ánimos. Gracias a él pude seguir adelante y vencer... Y luego estuvo cuando Suigintou y yo tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Suiseiseki... Nuevamente pensé que nada tenía sentido. Me sentía culpable por haber traído desgracias a todos, pero otra vez resultaba que lo que realmente debía hacer era levantarme y seguir adelante, sin importar las dificultades que se atraviesen en mi camino. Todo este tiempo este camino fue una batalla, y posiblemente jamás termine, o tal vez termine mal sin importar lo que hagamos, pero debemos pelear.

─ Suenas muy segura para decir que tienes miedo, Shinku-chan.

─ Y tú suenas muy resignada para extrañar a tu madre, Mitaku.

Eso había servido para mejorar el ánimo de la chica humana. Shinku tenía razón. Estaban todas inmersas en un camino sin salida y ante peligros todavía desconocidos, pero eso no podía significar que se fueran a rendir tan fácilmente. Si a eso se reducía el destino que les tocaba, por lo menos lucharían para no tener arrepentimiento alguno, y esa idea permitió a Mitaku entender un poco mejor a la Shinku que estaba justo a su lado. Sus palabras le habían proveído de nuevos ánimos. Era realmente lo que necesitaba, y por ello sonríe con alivio.

─ Gracias, Shinku-chan. Me hacía falta escuchar eso...

─ Supongo que ahora te sientes mejor, entonces me puedo dar por satisfecha ─ dice Shinku tranquilamente ─ ¿Quieres entrar a la casa? La comida está casi lista.

─ De acuerdo, Shinku-chan.

Ante la sensación templada del viento que soplaba en esa zona, Mitaku se levanta lentamente y da una breve mirada por los lugares aledaños a la casa de la familia Kakizaki. Ese vistazo fue suficiente para que aquella idea urgida llegara a ella. Aquella mirada le da un ánimo nuevo y una igualmente nueva esperanza.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué pasa? ─ dice Shinku en cuanto se detiene, justo a punto de entrar por la ventana.

─ Mira allí, Shinku-chan. Mira ─ Mitaku señala hacia la estación del tren, la cual apenas se podía ver desde allí ─. El tren... El tren es el medio de transporte más veloz que provee la tecnología de esta época. Si estos trenes pudieran alcanzar la velocidad mínima para activar el mecanismo del condensador de flujos, podríamos llevar a cabo el viaje de regreso a casa.

─ ¿Eso es posible? ─ se interesa Shinku.

─ Eso está por verse, pero si así llega a ser, tenemos una oportunidad única ¡Nuestra salvación está justo allí, Shinku-chan!

Shinku mira boquiabierta a Mitaku. Sí, era una posibilidad. La idea era lógica. El medio más veloz y potente que ofrece la tecnología humana era la única posible respuesta a un problema bastante ligado a inconvenientes humanos. Era una oportunidad con nombre de esperanza, y Mitaku sonríe ampliamente.

─ Tenemos que avisar a Megu-san y Suigintou-chan. Vamos, Shinku-chan.

Shinku asiente y deja que Mitaku se metiera rápidamente por la ventana antes de ella misma. También ella sentía que había un atisbo de esperanza tras esa visión apenas discernible de la estación de tren.

* * *

 **Comedor**

─ ¿Es posible alcanzar esa velocidad en tren? Yo misma no lo sabía ─ opina Mitaku.

─ Es lo que tenemos, y por ello debemos confirmarlo para crear un plan de escape para que nosotras podamos regresar a casa ─ dice Mitaku mientras se señalaba a sí misma y a las muñecas ─. Desde luego que primero tenemos que hacerle frente a las Enju Maiden, pero al menos ya tenemos una posibilidad, y no puedo abandonarla cuando esta es la única manera que tengo de regresar a casa.

─ Yo estoy de acuerdo ─ apoya Shinku.

Mitaku y Shinku esperaban a que Suigintou también se expresara a favor del plan, pero la muñeca albina permanece en silencio, extrañándolas. Suigintou simplemente se queda mirando la comida frente a ella, como ida, con una mirada que denotaba algo de nostalgia. Megu también se sentía extrañada por aquel silencio, así que se acerca un poco para ver qué le pasaba.

─ ¿Suigintou?

─ Mitaku, Shinku, tengo que decirles esto... Ocurre que no sé si quiera regresar al futuro con ustedes.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Suigintou? ─ dice Shinku escandalizada.

─ ¿No deseas regresar a tu mundo y volver con tu verdadera médium, Suigintou-chan? ─ dice Mitaku.

─ No es eso. Extraño a la otra Megu y todo eso, pero aquí también está Megu, y realmente deseo ayudarla ─ dice Suigintou con sinceridad ─. No sé por qué, pero siento que puedo hacer más si me quedo y ayudo a la Megu que está aquí, independientemente de que aquí estén esas dementes Enju Maiden.

─ ¿A qué viene eso, Suigintou? ¿Estás segura de quedarte aquí? ─ dice Shinku.

─ No lo sé, Shinku. No lo sé. Es solo una sensación, pero eso me hace dudar sobre si realmente me quiero ir ahora.

Mitaku y Shinku se quedan mirando a Suigintou. Era comprensible que dudara. Mitaku sabía perfectamente que en su línea de tiempo original Suigintou no fue capaz de salvar a Megu de aquella muerte que mucho había tardado en llegar, pero eso no le impide sentirse bastante triste por ello. Sinceramente quería ayudarla, y sabía que para ello sería un buen comienzo mejorando la salud de la Megu que estaba justo al lado de ellas, pero no se podía imaginar cómo. Se supone que las Rozen Maiden tienen poderes asombrosos que escapan a la comprensión de la mayoría de los humanos, pero eso no le daba las luces que necesitaba.

─ Aún tenemos tiempo para tomar una decisión definitiva, Suigintou-chan ─ dice finalmente Mitaku ─. Por ahora lo mejor sería ir a la estación de trenes para confirmar que de verdad una de esas locomotoras sea capaz de alcanzar los 140 kilómetros por hora que necesitamos, ya luego, mientras ideamos un plan, también veremos qué hacer para que Megu-san mejore. Suigintou-chan tiene razón, debemos ayudarla si queremos que su futuro mejore, y luego se podrá preocupar por la Megu-san de su tiempo.

Suigintou estaba perpleja ante ese razonamiento de parte de Mitaku. Había sido un detalle invaluable de su parte. Las manos y el labio le temblaban. No creía que un simple gracias fuese suficiente para expresar la gratitud que en ese momento sentía por ella, pero sí tenía claro algo, y es que las ayudaría hasta el final con el arreglo del viaje al futuro, sin importar lo que pasase.

* * *

 **Estación de ferrocarriles**

Ya estando ahí, y con ropas bastante adecuadas para no destacar demasiado, aunque el tamaño de Shinku y Suigintou las obligaba a agarrarse de las manos para "no perderse" entre las multitudes de importantes usuarios del neonato sistema ferroviario de Japón. Mitaku mira en todas direcciones, buscando al encargado de la estación para hablar con él.

Casualmente lo encuentra. Se trataba de un hombre bastante entrado en años que se encontraba al lado de una cabina, vendiendo las entradas para las salidas de tren programadas para los próximos días. Era la persona indicada para darle la información que tanto necesitaba, así que se le acerca, aprovechando que ya no había nadie acaparando su atención.

─ Disculpe, señor ─ el hombre voltea a ver a Mitaku ─ ¿Es usted el encargado de aquí?

─ Así es, niña ¿Se te ofrece algo?

─ Es que hay una duda que tengo, y me gustaría que usted la aclarase ─ dice Mitaku, bastante contenta de ver que sí tenía a la persona que quería ─ ¿Cuáles son las velocidades máximas que alcanzan los tres de esta línea?

─ ¿Las máximas? Mmm, por lo general los trenes viajan a una velocidad máxima de 80 kilómetros por hora, aunque hace un par de semanas oí de un tren que iba muy atrasado y logró superar los 110 kilómetros por hora ─ responde el hombre haciendo un esfuerzo por memorizar.

─ ¿Y no hay acaso alguna posibilidad de que un tren de esos alcance los 140?

─ ¿140 kilómetros por hora? ¿Lo dices en serio? ─ Mitaku asiente firmemente, y el hombre duda un poco antes de responder ─ Esa sería una apuesta bastante seria. El riesgo de descarrilamiento sería muy grande si alcanzase semejante velocidad, pero creo que sí sería posible alcanzar esa velocidad si el tren tuviese que atravesar un tramo liso para que las curvas no ralenticen la marcha ni hubiese la necesidad de maniobrar más de lo estrictamente necesario. También habría que reducir el peso de carga tanto como fuese posible, y así el tren podría ir ligero, mejorando las posibilidades. Otro requisito sería haciendo arder la caldera del motor al máximo, poniendo a prueba su capacidad con una temperatura que rivalizaría con el mismísimo infierno. Pero como te estoy diciendo, pequeña, eso representaría un riesgo demasiado exagerado para pensarlo siquiera.

─ Ya veo... Pues muchas gracias por la información. Me ha sido de mucha utilidad.

Mitaku se aleja del hombre y se acerca a Shinku y Suigintou, las cuales habían estado viendo el último tren irse lleno de pasajeros. Era un medio de transporte rápido, ellas no lo podían negar, pero no pensaba que esas cosas pudieran conseguir la aceleración que el condensador de flujos necesitaba. Suigintou es la primera en darse cuenta de la llegada de Mitaku, y ambas se acercan también para que les dijese qué había pasado.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Podemos confiar en esas cosas? ─ dice Shinku.

─ Ya tenemos esta parte asegurada. Ahora tenemos que hacernos con un mapa del sistema ferroviario local ─ dice Mitaku bastante animada.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, una posibilidad se ha abierto para Mitaku y las dos Rozen Maiden. Esta historia sigue en marcha y sin descanso. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, ya lo van a ver.

Hasta otra


	9. La hora que se acerca

Hola, traigo un nuevo capítulo ¿Lo esperaban? Yo sí al menos.

 **La hora que se acerca**

Luego de haber tomado nota sobre la posibilidad de usar un tren para llevar a cabo el tan esperado viaje de regreso al futuro, Mitaku empieza a hacer una serie de investigaciones sobre la totalidad de los planos locales de las vías ferroviarias. Al ser este sistema todavía nuevo, habían todavía caminos en construcción, proyectos incompletos, vías de usos meramente complementarios, e incluso tramos abandonados por inestabilidades del terreno u otros riesgos, factores necesarios para tener un camino despejado para hacer aquel gran intento, pese a los contras presentes. Shinku y Suigintou ayudaron en la investigación: Como la oficina encargada de los planos de la ciudad solía estar fuertemente vigilado, ambas muñecas se acercaban volando desde arriba y entraban por la ventana, buscaban entre los planos que allí se encontraban, y aquellos que conseguían identificar como referentes a las vías del tren se los llevaban. Mitaku, una vez que recibía los planos, se apresuraba a copiarlos para así devolverlos lo antes posible, a fin de impedir daños irreversibles al flujo del espacio-tiempo.

Megu no se quedaba atrás en la planificación. Ella, junto con Shinku y Suigintou, se encargaban de hacer revisiones periódicas al Delorean, aunque Megu únicamente se hacía cargo del condensador de flujos, puesto que era la única capaz de comprender el funcionamiento interno de éste. El día 29 de octubre, la fecha en que se supone que Suigintou terminase cayendo ante las Enju Maiden, se acercaba. Tanto ella como Shinku permanecían alerta, en caso de que Keikotou apareciese antes, y ambas muñecas estaban tan listas como pudiesen, tomando en cuenta que no habían obtenido más datos sobre la fuente de los taquiones, y que no tuviesen consigo a sus espíritus artificiales para ayudarles en caso de necesidad. Las dos muñecas no se dejaban amedrentar ante la incertidumbre, pelearían hasta el final sin importar qué.

* * *

 **Escondite**

En cuanto a las Enju Maiden, éstas se encontraban en un oscuro taller en el que se encontraba el propio Enju trabajando arduamente, fabricando piezas de muñecas que más adelante comercializaría. Era el día a día de los integrantes de aquel taller, procurando mantener un bajo perfil para no llamar especialmente la atención de nadie del exterior. Con el ataque fallido a Suigintou y la imprevista intervención de Shinku, lo mejor era esperar a que bajasen la guardia para llevar a cabo el siguiente ataque. El tal doctor Taiki permanecía en un laboratorio secreto detrás del taller de Enju mientras hacía continuas revisiones al cañón de taquiones para asegurar su perfecto funcionamiento en cuanto fuese usado nuevamente en el campo de batalla. Laplace, como cabría esperar, estaba como encargado de las ventas en la tienda que cubría el taller y el laboratorio.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando, Keiko? ─ dice una de las muñecas de Enju.

─ Quiero hacer algo que permita que otou-sama vuelva a confiar en nosotras y vea lo que realmente valemos. Eso es lo que hago ─ responde Keikotou con una hostilidad que no iba dirigida a su hermana ─. Suigintou y Shinku... Ellas han arruinado los planes de otou-sama, y por ello le han hecho pensar que se equivocó al crearnos. Esa humillación no la pienso tolerar, Pinku.

─ Tienes razón. Tampoco yo pienso aceptarlo ─ Pinku hace aparecer una pistola en sus manos y hace como si apuntara con él ─. Nuestro honor y la imagen que tiene otou-sama de nosotras... No podemos dejarlo así. Fuimos creadas con el propósito de superar a nuestras contrapartes creadas por Rozen, y así ser nosotras quienes alcancen la perfección de Alice. Tendremos nuestra revancha, Keiko. Puedes contar con ello.

─ Eso mismo decimos nosotras también ─ aparecen las demás muñecas creadas por Enju ─. Nosotras seremos las vencedoras, y otou-sama volverá a querernos.

─ Suenas optimista Garuda. Tienes razón ─ Keikotou se acerca al resto del grupo, y tras ella avanza también Pinku ─. Esas creídas de Shinku y Suigintou se podrán haber salvado de un intento, pero para la próxima no tendrán escapatoria. Nos apoderaremos de sus Rosas Místicas, y así mostraremos lo que valemos e iniciaremos nuestro camino predestinado: Convertirnos en Alice. No nos detendremos hasta que lo consigamos, Garuda, Kokuyouseki, Aotenjou, Pinku, Kiichigo.

─ Venceremos a las Rozen Maiden, a todas ─ dice Aotenjou con seriedad y optimismo.

─ ¡Nos vamos a reivindicar ante otou-sama! ─ dice Kiichigo.

Keikotou aprieta sus puños con determinación. Aunque le costase la vida, estaba dispuesta a terminar lo que a las seis había sido encomendado. Pero lo que no sabían era que la labor para sustituirlas ya había dado comienzo. Enju estaba trabajando arduamente para crear a una muñeca que superase a todas sus creaciones previas. Ya su nombre estaba pensado y decidido: Barasuishou. Con su creación finalizada, Enju no vería razón alguna para seguir teniendo a su lado a sus primeras seis muñecas, por lo que tenía pensado deshacerse de todas ellas al finalizar su último proyecto.

* * *

 **29 de octubre**

Mitaku estaba profundamente dormida en su futón, babeando ligeramente por estar soñando que ella y su madre tenían en sus manos una supercámara para tomar las mejores fotos a todas las muñecas, sin importar los movimientos y las cosas que se pudieran atravesar en el foco del lente. Shinku sale lentamente de su maleta, tan puntual como suele ser, y ve que la humana estaba bastante contenta, pero sabía que no podía dejarla así. Según los planes que ya habían trazado después de mucho trabajo y revisiones, el primer tren llegaría a las nueve de la mañana, siendo que no había ninguna seguridad de cuál otro tren llegaría a lo largo del día, o si al menos pasaría otro ese día.

─ Mitaku, es hora de despertar ─ llama la rubia, recibiendo un gruñido perezoso en respuesta ─. Una dama que se respete es siempre madrugadora, así que levántate ─ otro gruñido, seguido de un ronquido y un balbuceo ─. Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa... Lo siento mucho, Mitaku, pero tú me estás llevando a este extremo.

Shinku se trepa a un armario cercano, si bien tuvo algunas dificultades para lograrlo, y luego se prepara y salta sobre Mitaku, aterrizando sobre su espalda, y así consigue despertarla.

─ ¡KYAAAAAA! ¿Eh? ¿Shinku-chan? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me despiertas de ese modo? ─ dice Mitaku mientras intenta levantarse, aunque el dolor la hace intentarlo con lentitud.

─ ¿Olvidaste en qué habíamos quedado, Mitaku? ─ Shinku dirige una mirada severa a Mitaku ─ A las nueve pasará el tren que necesitamos para regresar al futuro. Tenemos que estar listas para irnos.

─ Oh... oh... Es verdad. Me voy preparando ya mismo, Shinku-chan ─ Mitaku se cambia rápidamente para así salir a la calle, pero como todas sus cosas estaban empacadas en el Delorean, no tenía necesidad de hacer mucho más.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Según el reloj principal de la casa, todavía quedaban dos horas para que llegase el tren que Mitaku, Shinku y Suigintou debían interceptar, por lo que todas iban tomando su desayuno a un paso moderado. Nadie quería tomarse demasiado a relajo el asunto, puesto que no tenían idea de cuándo podrían tener otra oportunidad, si es que llegaban a tenerla. Todavía aparecía el nombre de Suigintou en la fotografía que Mitaku había tomado junto a Yuu. Eso no era una buena señal en absoluto, puesto que ello significaba que la amenaza seguía latente y fuerte. Tenían todavía dos horas, pero no habían logrado dar, hasta ese momento, con el paradero de las Enju Maiden. Eso era un problema. No podían irse sin antes derrotarlas, o por lo menos debían destruir el arma de taquiones que poseen para así irse con tranquilidad.

─ Oigan, hay algo muy importante que les debo decir ─ dice de pronto Suigintou con seriedad y con voz algo apagada ─. Ya he tomado una decisión al respecto de este asunto, y es que no viajaré con ustedes al futuro.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio, Suigintou? ─ inquiere Shinku algo triste, pero no sorprendida.

─ Lo digo enserio, Shinku. No puedo sencillamente irme de aquí y abandonar a Megu. Deseo ayudarla, darle apoyo, y quizá encontrar el modo de que esté curada.

─ Suigintou, eso suena bastante noble de tu parte ─ dice Megu halagada ─. Aprecio que quieras ayudarme. Eso significa mucho para mí.

Mitaku y Shinku no dicen nada por el momento. Preferían esperar a que Suigintou se expresara antes. La muñeca albina misma se toma un tiempo para decir algo al respecto, aunque su voz recupera algo de vida.

─ Sé que suena bastante loco y egoísta, y puede que todas las demás Rozen Maiden verían esto como una locura, pero es una determinación que he tomado con mucha seriedad. Shinku, Mitaku, les prometo que viviré hasta que nos podamos ver, y entonces seremos capaces de cambiar nuestra historia con respecto al juego de Alice. Ya no más peleas, sólo seremos las hermanas que se supone que somos.

─ Suenas demasiado cursi para ser tú, Suigintou ─ responde Shinku con una sonrisa ─. Comprendo tus razones, y aunque sea verdad que piense que eso es una locura, quiero que sepas que te apoyo. Si sientes que este es tu destino, pues que así sea, y yo también espero que nos encontremos nuevamente para empezar de cero, y que todas podamos estar juntas sin necesidad de luchar otra vez.

Mitaku estaba bastante conmovida. Shinku y Suigintou habían cambiado mucho desde aquella primera vez que se encontraron, cuando las muñecas viajaban de forma errática en busca de alguna manera de regresar a su hogar. Antes no se llevaban bien y vivían en una frágil tregua que era estrictamente necesaria, pero ahora eran verdaderamente hermanas, unidas, como podrían haber sido alguna vez. Esa unión era la esperanza de Mitaku de ver a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki, las únicas muñecas faltantes en su línea temporal.

─ Como sea, las ayudaré para regresen a casa. No podemos perder más tiempo ─ Suigintou termina su desayuno para estar lista para la acción.

En cuestión de segundos ya habían todas terminado de comer, y Megu le dice al personal de servicio que iba a salir por un rato y que estaría acompañada, para que así advirtiesen a sus padres si estos reparaban en su ausencia. Debido a que Megu no era físicamente fuerte para mantener una caminata larga, Mitaku la estuvo llevando con una silla de ruedas durante la mayor parte del recorrido, y Shinku llevaba su propia maleta para no ponerse demasiado exigente, mientras Suigintou se limitaba a llevar una bolsa llena de herramientas, en caso de que ocurriera un imprevisto de último minuto.

* * *

 **Cerca de la estación de trenes**

─ Muy bien, todavía contamos con una hora para que el tren abarque en la estación, así que mejor hagamos los últimos correctivos para asegurarnos que todo esté bien ─ anima Mitaku rebosante de energía ─. Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan, ustedes se encargan de vigilar el lugar por si acaso aparecen las Enju Maiden ─ las dos muñecas asienten, pero luego voltean cuando escuchan una rama partirse cerca de allí.

─ No creo que haga falta. Aquí me tienen, lista para quitarles sus Rosas Místicas, Shinku, Suigintou.

Las dos humanas se asustan al ver que se trataba nuevamente de Keikotou, y en el rostro de la muñeca se notaba una gran furia. Claramente todavía estaba picada por haber tenido que retirarse en la pelea anterior, y ahora quería la revancha.

─ ¿Acaso las demás se están escondiendo otra vez, o es que ahora sí vas a pelear tú sola? ─ dice Suigintou retadora.

─ Sigue pretendiendo que eres valiente, Suigintou. Vamos a ver de qué te valdrá eso cuando haya acabado con las dos... ─ Keikotou hace aparecer una espada, señal de que Suigintou y Shinku también tenían que blandir sus respectivas armas.

Mitaku y Megu se ven obligadas a retroceder hasta estar cerca de donde tenían escondido el Delorean. Mitaku disimuladamente mira a su alrededor, tratando de dar con el paradero de las restantes creaciones de Enju. Si ellas estaban allí, con toda seguridad tendrían el arma de taquiones que estaba destinado a traer desgracias a las Rozen Maiden. La batalla final estaba dando comienzo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Muy bien, he de decir que me costó un poco más de lo normal darle cuerpo a este capítulo, pero afortunadamente lo terminé con tiempo de sobra. Ojalá les guste el capítulo, y la pelea final ya está por empezar (no habrá cuarta parte, puesto que la película no pareciera que fuera a salir nunca. Hay cómics que hacen de secuela, pero sinceramente no he conseguido leerlos todavía, y no era esa la manera en que buscaba la inspiración que me hacía falta para ello).

Hasta otra


	10. Hora del combate final

**Hora del combate final**

Mitaku repetidamente ve la hora en su reloj de pulsera, sabiendo que su hora estaba sincronizada con la que iba transcurriendo en ese momento. Sabía que todavía había tiempo para capturar el tren, pero el combate que iban a tener Shinku y Suigintou contra Keikotou la hacía sentirse bastante insegura. Mira por un momento la fotografía, y ve allí el nombre de ambas muñecas. Eso era una mala señal. Parecía que ambas iban a perder contra la Enju Maiden. _  
(Tema de pelea: Say - de Stria)_

Tanto Shinku como Suigintou esperan a que fuese Keikotou la que diera el primer paso para atacar. Pasa aquello, y Keikotou se lanza con su espada preparada de rebanar y destruir. Las dos Rozen Maiden por su parte contraatacan con plumas y pétalos de rosa que fuerzan a Keiko a retroceder para evitar sufrir el primer daño tan pronto. Sus hermanas se encontraban escondidas, viendo toda la pelea desde las sombras, con el cañón de taquiones listo para usarse, y además ellas mismas estaban listas para intervenir si no había otra alternativa y Keikotou corre serio peligro. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. No había manera de perder.

Keikotou carga su espada con energía y avanza nuevamente para atacar, por lo que la siguiente ráfaga de plumas y pétalos no funciona para intimidarla. Le basta con mover ágilmente la espada para deshacer la ráfaga de las Rozen Maiden y seguir como si nada.

─ ¡Mucho cuidado! ─ advierte Mitaku.

Shinku y Suigintou se dispersan para eludir el ataque de Keikotou, y por separado lanzan nuevamente sus ataques más característicos. Keikotou no consigue esquivarlos, por lo que ambos ataques le impactan con una fuerza devastadora y la hacen retroceder disparada.

Mitaku y Megu sonríen alegres al ver que las dos Rozen Maiden había conseguido hacerle un daño importante a la Enju Maiden. Había sido un primer paso bastante importante, y posiblemente podría servir para encaminar la victoria de Shinku y Suigintou.

─ ¡Excelente! ¡Sigan así! ─ anima Mitaku.

Keikotou se levanta furiosa. Le hacía sentir una tremenda humillación que Shinku y Suigintou lograran encajarle el primer golpe, y a partir de allí deseaba desquitarse con creces de ambas. Otra vez carga su espada con una cantidad grande de energía, y su iracunda mirada estaba fija en sus dos objetivos.

─ Pase lo que pase, sin importar lo que cueste, las destruiré a ambas ¡Ustedes de aquí no van a salir vivas, Rozen Maiden!

─ Eres demasiado escandalosa. Es una tristeza que tengas tan malos modales, Keikotou ─ le responde Shinku.

─ No creo que sea momento de estar viendo el donaire del enemigo, Shinku ─ reprende Suigintou.

Keikotou nuevamente se lanza al ataque, esquivando los nuevos intentos defensivos de las Rozen Maiden. Al agitar su espada despide una onda de corte que resulta sorprendente para todas, puesto que hasta ese momento no había hecho un despliegue semejante. Shinku y Suigintou esquivan por la mínima el ataque, pero no tienen tiempo para lanzar una contra, puesto que Keikotou realiza nuevamente su ataque y lo lanza repetidas veces, por lo que las dos Rozen Maiden deben moverse de manera constante para esquivar esos ataques consecutivos, y Megu y Mitakul veían todo con gran preocupación.

─ Oh, no. Shinku-chan y Suigintou-chan están en serios problemas. Debemos encontrar a las otras Enju Maiden, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de buscarlas.

─ Estoy de acuerdo, Mitaku-san. Las muñecas nos necesitan ahora mismo.

Mitaku y Megu salen entonces de su escondite para explorar el lugar. Sabían que las Enju Maiden estaban cerca de allí, viendo lo que estaba pasando desde un lugar seguro mientras esperaban a actuar, conforme a las instrucciones que habían acordado con la misma Keikotou.

─ ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar? ─ dice Megu.

─ Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni idea. Tendremos que empezar en los escondites que estén más cerca, y vamos a tener que dividirnos para cubrir más área y garantizar que encontremos más rápidamente a las Enju Maiden, Megu-san ─ Mitaku mira a su alrededor con atención, pero no da con ninguna señal ─. Bueno, eso es sencillamente lo que hay que hacer, y debemos hacerlo rápido.

Megu asiente y se separa entonces de Mitaku para llevar a cabo la búsqueda, ignorando deliberadamente su delicado estado físico. No iba a prestar atención a su propias limitaciones cuando Suigintou, su primera verdadera amiga, la necesitaba urgentemente. Mitaku por su parte sentía un terrible apuro por dar fin a la pelea lo antes posible. El tiempo iba corriendo, y las Enju Maiden fácilmente podían hacer que éste corriera a su favor.

 _(Tema de pelea: Breathing - de Yellowcard)_

Keikotou se bate en duelo con Shinku y Suigintou, siendo capaz de mantener el pulso de soportar sus ataques conjuntos, cosa que sorprendía bastante a las dos Rozen Maiden, pues no era cosa de todos los días encontrar a un rival que pudiera hacer eso (obviamente haciendo a un lado a Taiki). Una y otra vez se lanzaban ataques, pero del lado contrario mostraban gran agilidad para esquivar los ataques, por lo que ninguna se hacía un daño importante. Pero Keikotou sí empezaba a resentir ese esfuerzo continuo de pelear contra dos muñecas al mismo tiempo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría aguantar, pero esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente para derrotarlas usando muy pocas veces el cañón de taquiones. Sabía que Shinku y Suigintou estaban al pendiente de la situación para localizar a las demás Enju Maiden, por lo que Keikotou se esforzaba al máximo para impedir aquello.

─ ¡Muy lenta! ─ Suigintou usa una de sus alas para golpear a Keikotou y lanzarla con fuerza a varios metros de distancia.

─ ¡Tienes mucho que aprender si realmente pretendes vencernos! ─ Shinku se adelante rápidamente y le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Keikotou antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantarse, haciéndola volar varios metros más.

Keikotou queda tirada en el suelo, teniendo dificultades para levantarse. De pronto la situación había cambiado, y ahora estaba cerca de perder contra sus dos objetivos. No iba a permitirlo. Pase lo que pase, obtendría sus Rosas Místicas y acabaría con ellas, todo con tal de que Enju las pudiese reconocer como muñecas dignas de su cariño. Esa idea la impulsa a levantarse nuevamente, mientras veía a Shinku y Suigintou acercarse a ella con cautela.

─ Esto no se ha acabado, y no lo hará con mi derrota, sino con la de ustedes ─ dice Keikotou con rabia.

* * *

─ ¡Muy lenta! ─ Suigintou estaba cerca de golpear a Keikotou, pero ésta consigue esquivarla y le lanza un puñetazo que consigue derribar a la maiden alada ─ ¡Ugh! No otra vez...

─ No van a vencerme tan fácilmente. Las Enju Maiden hemos sido creadas con el propósito de superar a las Rozen Maiden. Derrotarlas es la razón de nuestra existencia, y nada podrá cambiar ese destino, sin importar qué intenten.

Shinku se lanza con su bastón, y Keikotou consigue esquivar su golpe y los que siguen a éste. Shinku no muestra tregua con sus ataques, afanada en derrotar a Keikotou, la cual mantiene la evasiva con cierta dificultad. Suigintou se levanta rápidamente para acompañar a Shinku en sus ataques, pero antes mira en todas dirección, intentando en vano localizar la procedencia de lo que sea que causó aquel retroceso en los sucesos.

─ Rayos. No pude ver de dónde salió aquello. Habrá que intentarlo otra vez...

La espada de Suigintou yacía a un lado del pasto, lo bastante cerca para que Suigintou lo volviese a agarrar sin tener que desplazarse mucho, así que nuevamente estaba lista para pelear. Antes de hacerlo pudo ver a Megu moviéndose entre unos arbustos apartados, adivinando en el acto que ella estaba buscando a las otras Enju Maiden. Eso se veía como un grandioso plan al parecer de Suigintou, pero mentalmente deseaba que Megu tuviese cuidado, puesto que tomaba mucho en cuenta su delicado estado.

Mientras tanto, Shinku consigue detener un ataque de Keikotou y le golpea con su bastón en el estómago, haciendo que Keikotou volara por el aire hasta chocar con un árbol. Nuevamente las Rozen Maiden tenían la ventaja en combate, pero no conforme con ello, Shinku va a toda velocidad hacia Keikotou y la golpea un par de veces antes de que ésta terminara de caer al suelo. Keikotou nuevamente estaba contra las cuerdas, y Shinku no pareciera haber terminado con ella.

─ Ya ríndete, Keikotou. No puedes ganar esta pelea.

─ Cállate. Ustedes van a quedar en el suelo. Ya lo van a ver ─ responde Keikotou con rabia.

─ ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? ─ Shinku empezaba a impacientarse ─ Esta pelea no tiene ningún sentido. No vas a ganar nada si sigues con esto, y tus hermanas tampoco van a conseguir nada.

─ ¿Y tú qué vas a saber? Ustedes las Rozen Maiden fueron creadas para luchar para así convertirse en Alice. Nosotras no tenemos esa posibilidad, puesto que no poseemos una Rosa Mística, y por esa razón se las debemos quitar para mostrar que somos dignas de serlo.

─ No lo entiendes. Estás completamente equivocada ─ Shinku nota que Suigintou acaba de estar a su lado, pero no la mira ─. Es verdad que nosotras pensábamos que el juego de Alice era lo que daba significado a nuestra existencia, y que sólo de ese modo podríamos alcanzar a la muñeca perfecta. Fue un error, y nosotras mismas nos hemos orillado a la destrucción a causa de nuestra insensatez y ambición. Ya ríndete, que aún ganando jamás lograrás lo que quieres.

A pesar de la sinceridad de Shinku, Keikotou no cree en sus palabras. Estaba convencida de que estaba en la senda correcta, y unas cuantas palabras conmovedoras no iban a ser suficientes para convencerla de lo contrario, y la misma historia era con las otras Enju Maiden.

─ No pretendan engañarme. Otou-sama jamás nos mentiría. Ustedes sson enemigas, son nuestros objetivos, y por eso las voy a romper en pedazos.

─ Si no hay manera de que nos entendamos, entonces ya no se hacer nada más ─ se lamenta Suigintou ─. Shinku, no podemos detenernos. El tiempo se acaba, y nuestras médiums están haciendo lo que pueden para encontrar a las demás. Debemos acabar con esta pelea rápidamente.

─ Lo sé, Suigintou.

Keikotou nuevamente estaba lista para la pelea, al igual que Shinku y Suigintou. Ambos bandos se atacan con todas sus fuerzas. Keikotou usa su espada con gran agresividad, si bien eso no es suficiente para alcanzar a las dos Rozen Maiden. Shinku y Suigintou combinan nuevamente sus ataques de pétalos y plumas, a lo que Keikotou lo esquiva con gran dificultad, pero al hacerlo no ve que Suigintou le da un rodillazo seguido de un puñetazo de la estampa nuevamente contra el árbol. Ambas Rozen Maiden se preparan para capturar a Keikotou para así dejarla inhabilitada para seguir peleando. Ya estaban por atraparla...

* * *

Shinku y Suigintou combinan nuevamente sus ataques de pétalos y plumas, a lo que Keikoto lo esquiva con gran dificultad, pero esta vez se mueve con mayor rapidez para que Suigintou no la alcanzara, además que carga nuevamente su espada con energía para lanzar su afilado ataque. Suigintou se defiende con sus plumas, y Shinku ataca con pétalos a toda velocidad, pero la distancia permite que Keikotou reaccionara a tiempo y esquivara ese ataque.

Era frustrante que nuevamente se cambiaran los sucesos. Shinku y Suigintou estaban furiosas ante la manera tan tramposa en que las Enju Maiden ayudaban a escondidas a Keikotou.

─ Vamos, encuentren rápido a las demás ─ dice Suigintou entre dientes.

─ Ustedes van a morir. Ustedes y no nosotras ─ Keikotou vuelve a cargar su espada ─. No solo no van a convencerme de desistir del sueño de todas nosotras, sino que ustedes no lograrán salir vivas de aquí. Sus Rosas Místicas estarán en nuestras manos...

─ ¿No te cansas de decir lo mismo, idiota? ─ bufa Suigintou ─ Hay que ver que eres realmente pesada. Me estás crispando los nervios.

─ No pierdas la paciencia, Suigintou. Esta pelea no termina, así que debemos mantener el enfoque ─ Shinku mira con mucha seriedad a Keikotou ─. Si no vas a detenerte, pues te detendremos nosotras.

─ ¡Eso en sueños, Rozen Maiden! ─ Keikotou vuelve a lanzar su ataque, a lo que Shinku y Suigintou se escudan con pétalos y plumas ─ ¡Mueran ahora!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así termina otro capítulo. Si les gusta lo que han leído, pues dejen sus apreciaciones en comentarios, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	11. Ante las enemigas más difíciles (y I)

Ha pasado un tiempo realmente largo desde la última vez que estuve aquí para actualizar, pero como simplemente no hay excusas para justificarlo, mejor simplemente actualizo ya mismo.

 **Ante las enemigas más difíciles (y I)**

Keikotou cruzaba de manera continua sus ataques con Shinku y Suigintou. Ninguna daba tregua en absoluto. Estaban dando todo para salir victoriosas. Pero Shinku sabía mejor que nadie que era necesario vencer. El tiempo se estaba agotando, y tanto ella como Mitaku corrían riesgo de quedarse encerradas en esa línea temporal por un periodo indefinido, cosa que no podía permitir la rubia, por el bien de ambas.

 _(Tema de pelea: Fire Away - de Fight Like Sin)_

Keikotou y Suigintou chocan sus espadas con salvaje frenesí. Ninguna conseguía sacar una clara ventaja a la otra, por lo que una y otra vez atacaban, y las chispas producidas por aquel choque de espadas volaban de manera irregular frente a ambas. Keikotou iba claramente con la intención de matar, mientras que Suigintou procuraba contenerla y responder de modo que la desarmase, pero definitivamente no estaba buscando eliminarla.

─ ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Por qué no da la cara mientras las envía a ustedes a hacer el trabajo sucio? ─ dice Suigintou.

─ Lo único sucio aquí es la presencia de ustedes dos ─ responde Keikotou, y en el acto se lanza para un nuevo ataque.

─ ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dar la pinta de cobarde? Sé que tus otras hermanas están escondidas, usando un arma extraña que hace que nuestros mejores movidas sean echadas hacia atrás y revirtiendo todo ─ Keikotou queda impactada al ver que Suigintou había descubierto su secreto ─. No finjas que esto que digo no es verdad. Shinku y yo lo sabemos, y tus hermanitas hacen esto porque todas ustedes son demasiado débiles para vencernos si dan la cara como se debe.

─ ¡CÁLLATE! ─ Keikotou se enfurece y agita su espada con bastante cólera ─ ¡Ustedes simplemente están destinadas a convertirse en alimento para nosotras, darnos su poder contenido en las Rosas Místicas! ¡Sólo las creaciones de otou-sama merecen convertirse en Alice y no ustedes!

─ No lo entiendes, idiota ─ Suigintou esquiva un nuevo ataque de Keikotou y le responde con un puñetazo en la mejilla ─. Es verdad que nosotras las Rozen Maiden también ignoramos por mucho tiempo la verdad que hay tras la existencia de Alice, pero ahora Shinku y yo lo sabemos, y por esa razón le pondremos punto final al juego de Alice.

─ No digas tonterías ─ nuevamente ambas muñecas chocas sus espadas repetidas veces ─. No creas que nos engañarás con esas bonitas palabras. No son más que mentiras que me estás diciendo para convencerme de no participar en el juego de Alice, pero eso no va a funcionar.

─ Eres bastante irritante ¿Alguien te lo ha comentado?

Mientras Suigintou y Keikotou continúan luchando sin cuartel, Shinku se va acercando lentamente para participar en la pelea, pero dicho avance era bastante lento por dos razones: La primera era que no veía como algo justo una lucha así; y la otra razón, mucho más importante, era que estaba pendiente de su alrededor, intentando encontrar a las otras Enju Maiden. Estaban allí, cerca, y Shinku lo sabía.

─ ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Por qué no dan la cara, si se supone que son más en número? ─ dice Shinku extrañada.

En ese momento Shinku siente que algo se mueve entre los arbustos cercanos, por lo que voltea rápidamente para identificarlo, pero no ve nada. Todo eso causaba en ella un muy mal presentimiento, cuando siente otro movimiento sospechoso, y esta vez consigue deducir la dirección a la que se dirigía. Quien fuera el responsable de aquello, iba hacia Keikotou y Suigintou.

─ ¡Es una Enju Maiden!

Era la única respuesta lógica a aquello, a lo que Shinku se pone a correr para darle alcance a aquello que se estaba moviendo. Suigintou no daba señal alguna de enterarse de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, así que todo dependía de Shinku.

─ ¡DETRÁS DE TI, SUIGINTOU!

Aquel grito resultó ser bastante oportuno, pues Suigintou rápidamente alza vuelo y consigue esquivar un disparo que provenía de un arbusto cercano. Aquel disparo claramente iba dirigido hacia ella. Un ataque por la espalda.

─ Parece que esta vez no será solo una ─ dice Suigintou ─. Pues mejor así. Esta pelea estaba comenzando a aburrirme.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy aburrida? ─ escupe Keikotou con rabia ─ Puedes presumir todo lo que te dé la gana, pero jamás conseguirás vencer en esta pelea. Tú y Shinku sencillamente no pueden contra nosotras.

En ese momento otro disparo surge del interior del mismo arbusto, y Suigintou se desplaza rápidamente por el aire para impedir ser impactada por los proyectiles. Daba igual que no pudiera ver a la responsable de aquello, pues el ataque en sí delataba su posición. A Suigintou le bastaría usar sus alas y lanzar ráfagas de plumas con fuego para forzarle a aparecer, y así implementa su plan.

El resultado de aquel plan de Suigintou es que del arbusto finalmente surge la muñeca que había intentado atacarla por la espalda. Efectivamente, se trataba de una Enju Maiden, y nuevamente presentaba un parecido notorio con Shinku, del mismo modo en que Keikotou se parecía a Suigintou, y Barasuishou en el futuro habría de parecerse a Kirakishou.

─ Di tu nombre ahora mismo ─ exige Shinku, la cual estaba justo detrás de su equivalente.

─ Yo soy Pinku, y soy la quinta Enju Maiden ─ responde tranquilamente la muñeca ─. Keiko, estas dos parece que han venido muy bien coordinadas. Saben demasiado de nosotras, y ahora tenemos que pelear juntas para tomar sus Rosas Místicas.

─ Ya veo. Entonces a este extremo terminamos llegando ─ Keikotou agarra con fuerza su espada ─. Esperaba deshacerme de ambas por mi cuenta, pero está claro que estas dos han logrado averiguar nuestro secreto. No sé cómo le hicieron, pero eso ya no importa. Lo importante sigue siendo que sus Rosas Místicas nos pertenecerán.

─ ¿Y todavía insistes? ─ bufa Suigintou con molestia.

Ahora la pelea era de dos contra dos. La situación era más equilibrada, cosa que tanto Shinku como Suigintou en realidad no veían mal, aunque eso significaba que la pelea tendría que durar más, y eso iba en contra del tiempo con que disponían.

─ No tenemos otra opción. Esto cae bastante mal al plan ─ se lamenta Shinku ─. Pero igual no hay razón para cambiar el procedimiento. Las vamos a derrotar a todas, y así cada quien podrá regresar a su casa.

 _(Tema de pelea: Burn It to the Ground - de Nickelback)_

Nuevamente Keikotou y Suigintou chocan sus espadas. Pero ahora el detalle novedoso era que también Shinku y Pinku chocaban sus armas. Shinku intentaba ser rápida y efectiva para impedir que Pinku pudiera usar su pistola para dispararle, puesto que la distancia entre ambas haría imposible que Shinku la esquive. Pinku por su parte intentaba hacer algo de distancia para que Shinku no representara ningún impedimento para ella, pero eso no estaba funcionando. Forzosamente ambas tenían una pelea frente a frente, y Shinku así lo iba a mantener, sin importar lo que le cueste hacerlo.

─ _"Vamos Megu, Mitaku. Detendremos a estas dos, así que apresúrense y encuentren a las demás"_ ─ dice mentalmente Shinku mientras continúa su ataque cercano.

Suigintou por su parte toma una táctica más evasiva y se pone a esquivar los furiosos tajos que lanzaba Keikotou. Intentaba por todos los medios encontrar la manera de acabar con la pelea, pero no podía centrarse del todo por estar alerta, no vaya a ser que otra vez regresaran el tiempo para darle a Keikotou y Pinku una ventaja injusta, cosa que veía bastante probable. Las espadas chocan una y otra vez, dando una muestra de fuerza y violencia incontenida Suigintou y Keikotou. También Shinku y Pinku tenían una pelea bastante intensa y movida. Desde ambas luchas las contrincantes se empleaban a fondo a nivel estratégico, todas empecinadas en conseguir la victoria.

Pinku hace un nuevo intento por hacer distancia para así tener un mayor margen de maniobra para vencer a Shinku, pero ésta se mantiene cerca y aprovecha un mínimo instante de distracción para así darle un golpe en el mentón. Pinku, completamente sorprendida, termina rodando por el suelo a causa del golpe, y Shinku la persigue rápidamente para luego hacerse con la pistola de su equivalente.

─ No permitiré que des uso a este truco tan sucio. Vas a tener que pelear de la manera correcta si deseas vencerme.

Pinku rechina los dientes con rabia. Le frustraba que tan pronto cayese ante su objetivo, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado. Todavía tenía su manera de voltear la situación, por lo que se pone de pie sin dejar de mirar a Shinku.

─ No te hagas ideas erróneas. No pienses que por haberme golpeado una vez ya has ganado esta pelea. Todavía no se ha terminado nada, pero muy pronto lo hará...

* * *

Pinku hace un nuevo intento por hacer distancia para así tener un mayor margen de maniobra para vencer a Shinku, pero ésta se mantiene cerca e intenta aprovechar un mínimo instante de distracción para darle un golpe a Pinku, pero ésta consigue esquivarla y trata nuevamente de alejarse. Shinku por su parte mantiene la cercanía con todo su esfuerzo, pero igual le molestaba haber fallado al intentar golpearla.

─ ¡Deja ya de usar trucos sucios y pelea como es debido, Pinku! ¿No te da vergüenza actuar de esa manera tan deshonrosa? ─ dice Shinku con molestia.

─ Eso es lo de menos ─ responde Pinku ─. Con tal de obtener la aceptación de otou-sama, nosotras estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea. No nos importa ensuciarnos las manos o pelear sucio ante contra quien sea, si esa es la voluntad de otou-sama, pues que así sea.

─ Me das lástima.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Pinku creyó oír mal lo que dijo Shinku.

─ Me has escuchado bien, Pinku ─ Shinku le dirige a su enemiga una mirada bastante seria ─. Eres realmente lamentable. No entiendo cómo puede alguien hacer cosas tan horribles a cambio de la aceptación de otra persona. Puede que las Rozen Maiden también hubiésemos cometido nuestros errores al buscar el cariño de nuestro otou-sama, pero al menos la mayoría de nosotras mostramos cierto respeto a nuestros adversarios, cosa que, por lo que veo, ustedes no poseen. Son realmente lamentables, Enju Maiden.

─ ¡No necesito la lástima de una muñeca a la que voy a romper ahora! ─ Pinku se enfurece y se lanza contra Shinku ─ ¡Las Enju Maiden somos superiores en todos los sentidos a las Rozen Maiden! ¡Ustedes deberían temblar ante nuestra presencia!

Pinku intenta darle un golpe a Shinku con su arma, pero Shinku la esquiva y contraataca con su bastón, forzando a Pinku a retroceder, y luego Shinku le da un nuevo golpe a Pinku, otra vez quitándole su arma. Pinku termina rodando varios metros, y Shinku se acerca a la pistola de su enemiga para finalmente romperla, dejando a Pinku totalmente desarmada.

─ ¡NOOO! ¿Qué ha hecho? ─ Pinku se desespera al ver lo que Shinku había hecho.

─ Te noto bastante angustiada. Parece que ya lo tengo ─ dice Shinku más para sí misma que para su enemiga ─. Creí que sería imposible encontrarlo, pero ahora lo logré... El secreto de ustedes.

─ ¿De qué... estás hablando? ─ Pinku empieza a temblar, delatando que sentía pánico en ese momento.

─ Lo sabes muy bien, Pinku. Me refiero al secreto que se esconde tras la herramienta que ustedes para manipular los taquiones. Ya no hay sorpresas para mí.

Pinku se queda de piedra, viendo que Shinku estaba en lo cierto. También Keikotou y Suigintou escucharon lo que había dicho Shinku, y Keikotou palidece, también asustada.

─ Shinku, realmente lo has hecho excelentemente ─ dice Suigintou en un susurro.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Capítulo finalizado, y les prometo que no me tardaré tanto para la próxima actualización, que se supone que nos vamos acercando poco a poco al final de esta parte, la última de esta saga. Nos vemos muy pronto, así que cuídense.

Hasta otra


	12. Ante las enemigas más difíciles (y II)

He regresado luego de una larguísima ausencia. Ocurre que estuve durante todo el mes de noviembre llevando a cabo un reto autoimpuesto para subier varios OS con lemmon, pero a ahora vamos a lo que importa. Rozen Maiden, sus distintas temporadas y mangas, sus personajes y las muñecas no me pertenecen, aunque no sé qué hago con decirles algo tan obvio.

 **Ante las enemigas más difíciles (y II)**

Mitaku y Megu buscaban con apuro a las demás Enju Maiden, puesto que la aparición de Pinku en el campo de batalla había servido para confirmar lo que ya todas sabían, y era que aquellas muñecas se encontraban cerca, controlando la batalla por medio de un supuesto cañón de taquiones que les permite cambiar el rumbo de la pelea cada vez que Shinku y Suigintou consigan obtener alguna ventaja.

─ Suigintou y Shinku ya tienen un buen rato peleando, y nosotras todavía no conseguimos dar con el paradero de ellas. Estoy empezando a agotarme ─ dice Megu respirando con algo de dificultad.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Megu-san ─ se preocupa Mitaku al ver que Megu empieza a palidecer y se apoya en un árbol para no caerse.

─ Estoy bien... Solo necesito... algo de descanso...

─ Rayos, esto no se ve nada bien ─ Mitaku ayuda a Megu a sentarse en el pasto y mira alrededor con gran preocupación ─. Aguanta, Megu-san. Voy a buscar ayuda. Te vas a poner bien.

─ No te preocupes por mí, si igual ya estoy acostumbrada a estar así ─ Megu sonríe débilmente ─. Lo que es importante ahora mismo es ayudar a Shinku y a Suigintou. Ellas son las que están verdaderamente en problemas.

─ Pero Megu-san...

─ Estoy bien. Esto no es nada ─ Megu toma la mano de Mitaku mientras mantiene su sonrisa ─. Les prometimos que las ayudaríamos, y esos es lo que haremos, pase lo que pase.

Mitaku no veía bien el hacer que Megu se sacrificara de ese modo, dado a su frágil salud, pero tampoco veía de qué manera podría convencerla para que cambie de opinión. Megu se endereza nuevamente con dificultad, pero luego se tiene que apoyar nuevamente, y Mitaku la sostiene preocupada.

─ Lo mejor será que descanses mientras yo busco a las Enju Maiden. No debes sobreesforzarte, o de lo contrario le darás un disgusto a Suigintou-chan.

─ M-Mitaku...

─ Megu-san, le suplico que confíe en mí. Puedo hacerlo, y te prometo que no fallaré en encontrar a esas muñecas y revelar su paradero a Shinku-chan y Suigintou-chan ─ Mitaku pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Megu y la mira con determinación a los ojos ─. Todo estará bien, no hay forma de que falle en esto. Ya lo vas a ver.

Megu sufre un nuevo mareo y apoya todo su cuerpo al árbol mientras se deja caer, por lo que no le queda otra opción que creer en las palabras de Mitaku. Le molestaba mucho no ser de utilidad a otras personas, maldecía su propia discapacidad y constantemente cuestionaba el propósito que tenía su vida. Mitaku podía ver esos sentimientos en el rostro de la chica que tenía enfrente, pero en ese momento nada se le ocurría para reconfortarla. Mitaku va entonces a buscar sola a las Enju Maiden, y Megu la ve alejarse, conmovida por aquella determinación que ella no era capaz de tener.

─ Ojalá... Ojalá yo fuera así de fuerte...

* * *

 **Con Shinku y Suigintou**

 _(Tema de pelea: Someone Like You - de Hollow Point Heroes)_

Pinku hace un gran esfuerzo para golpear a Shinku, pero la quinta Rozen Maiden era más veloz que su enemiga y consigue responderle con un golpe que la hace volar un par de metros hacia atrás. Sin su pistola a mano, Pinku parecía mucho más débil y tenia menos ideas para luchar contra Shinku, por lo que no tenía otra opción que intentar alcanzar a Shinku con sus puños, pero hasta ahora sólo había fallado en sus intentos.

─ No puedes vencerme, Pinku, y además veo que tus compañeras no pueden ayudarte con el arma que destruí ... ─ Shinku le dirige una retadora e intimidadora mirada a su contraparte ─ ¿No será que el cañón de taquiones que ustedes usan tiene un límite en su uso? Supongo que sería eso, porque de otro modo ya deberían haberte repuesto el arma.

─ ... Pinku sudaba frío, viéndose descubierta por Shinku.

─ Tomaré tu silencio como un "tienes razón" ─ Shinku da un par de pasos adelante, y Pinku retrocede esos mismos pasos ─. No sé el verdadero motivo por el que ustedes realmente quieran pelear contra nosotras, pero no creo que "pelear por otou-sama" sea una respuesta adecuada. Sencillamente no me convence.

─ ¿Y qué tal si te convenzo con esto? ─ Pinku lanza una ráfaga de pétalos rosados, pero Shinku la detiene sin demasiado esfuerzo.

─ Alguien que no se entiende a sí mismo y es sincero en sus razones para luchar jamás podría derrotar a una Rozen Maiden ─ Shinku no parecía en absoluto preocupada por los ataques consecutivos que empieza a lanzar a la desesperada ─. No estás coordinando tus ataques para nada, y tu agitación hace que te salgan más y más débiles ¿Cómo esperas hacerme algo de esa manera?

─ ¡Cállate! ¡No hay manera de que una Rozen Maiden pueda entendernos! ─ Pinku lanza un puñetazo, pero Shinku la esquiva sin problemas y le devuelve el golpe.

─ Claro que no hay manera. Ni ustedes mismas lo saben ─ responde Shinku con tono mordaz.

Mientras en la otra pelea, Suigintou estaba mostrando llevar cada vez mejor el ritmo salvaje de Keikotou, la cual estaba desconcertada al ver que nada de lo que hacía estaba surtiendo efecto. Suigintou es capaz de detener la espada de Keikotou y luego le da una patada que la hace retroceder, pero Keikotou consigue mantenerse de pie de alguna manera, aún con la furia que la estaba caracterizando en aquella pelea.

─ Esto no sirve ─ suelta Suigintou de golpe ─. Cometiste un grave error al creer que podrías vercenos a Shinku y a mí tú sola, y ahora no puedes vencernos aunque tengas el apoyo de una de tus hermanas. Al final demostraste que las Enju Maiden no son tan especiales como tú misma andabas parloteando desde un primer momento.

─ ¡Cierra la boca o te la cierro yo! ─ Keikotou se lanza con su espada, y a Suigintou le basta con alzar vuelo para esquivarla.

─ Patético. Esta pelea es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo ─ dice Suigintou con tono aburrido ─. Supongo que no podía esperar ya otra cosa. No eres capaz de mostrar nada nuevo para pelear contra nosotras, y además ya hemos confirmado a plenitud el método del que te vales para hacer trampa. Sus juegos sucios al final no les ha dado la victoria, y ahora te aseguro que nunca lo hará.

─ Eso lo veremos ─ gruñe Keikotou.

* * *

Keikotou se lanza con su espada, así que Suigintou alza vuelo para esquivarla, pero Keikotou da un fuerte salto para que así ella no se le escapara.

─ ¡Ja! ¡De esta no te escapas!

─ ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

La espada de Keikotou termina por chocar con un sólido muro de plumas negras, el cual reacciona y lanza varias plumas que hacen que Keikotou salga disparada al suelo. No se podía creer que la estrategia de manipular el tiempo y el espacio ya no estaba funcionando.

─ Ese truco ya me lo conozco, y te digo que ya empieza a aburrirme ─ Suigintou aterriza nuevamente y se acerca lentamente a Keikotou, con su arma al frente ─. Si no puedes entender la razón por la que tú misma haces esto, definitivamente no hay manera de que puedas ser una rival digna, así que mejor deberías rendirte y retirarte junto con Pinku.

─ Nadie aquí se va a retirar ─ Keikotou se levanta con dificultad y dirige una mirada cargada de odio a Suigintou ─. Lo único que va a pasar es que nos haremos con sus Rosas Místicas y... ─ de pronto se detiene porque Suigintou se mueve rápidamente hasta estar frente a ella y la abofetea.

─ No entiendes absolutamente nada. Supongo que no puedo culparte. No es posible conocer el futuro si no vas allá, y que ninguna de ustedes sabrá que en la época de la que yo provengo ustedes no existen.

─ Vaya tontería... ─ Keikotou se toca la parte en la que recibió el golpe ─ Deberías intentar algo más creíble si de verdad esperas convencerme, aunque igual lo mejor es que entiendas que algo así jamás va a pasar ─ Keikotou se prepara nuevamente para la batalla ─. Ya te has burlado bastante. A ver si eres tan valiente y parlanchina luego de que te demos la paliza más grande que hayas sentido jamás.

─ ¿Demos? Eso significa que las demás finalmente se dignarán a salir ─ Suigintou se pone en guardia, sabiendo que ahora la pelea sería mucho más difícil.

De pronto, justo detrás de la muñeca alada aparecen tres muñecas, las cuales no esperan ni un segundo y atacan a Suigintou. A la albina le basta con erigir un escudo de plumas para defenderse del ataque, pero eso no quitaba que le sorprendía esa entrada en escena tan veloz.

─ Las Rozen Maiden deben morir, y así nosotras lograremos nuestro objetivo ─ dice una de las recién llegadas, la cual era Garuda.

─ Y nuestro objetivo es complacer las expectativas de otou-sama ─ dice la segunda muñeca en aparecer, Kokuyouseki.

─ Tú serás el primer sacrificio que hemos de ofrecer a otou-sama para demostrarle lo valiosas que somos ─ dice la tercera muñeca, Aotenjou.

 _(Tema de pelea: The Night - de Disturbed)_

─ No me digan ─ Suigintou deshace su escudo y mira fijamente a las nuevas muñecas, las cuales se parecían mucho a Kanaria, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki ─. Para que su padre las quiera tienen que pelear todas juntas contra mí. Eso sencillamente no me convence ─ las recién llegadas se extrañan ante las palabras de Suigintou ─. Si su padre realmente las ama, pues no necesitan ensuciarse las manos destruyendo a otras muñecas. Yo misma no lo comprendí, pero hoy sé que otou-sama sí me había amado, pese a que tardó mucho tiempo para completar mi cuerpo, pero ahora sé la razón por la que me creó... Él deseaba que yo quedara bien hecha, completada de la mejor forma posible, pero yo terminé alejándome sin saber ello ─ en ese momento Suigintou se toca el abdomen, escuchando internamente los sentimientos que le llegaban a través de aquella pieza ─. Otou-sama jamás deseó realmente que nosotras, las Rozen Maiden, peleáramos en el juego de Alice, pero nosotras lo terminamos malentendiendo todo e intentamos matarnos entre nosotras para alcanzar la perfección con la que otou-sama soñaba. Pero ahora sé que no era la manera de hacerlo. Casi fue demasiado tarde cuando Shinku y yo nos dimos cuenta, pero ahora les mostraremos a ustedes el error que están cometiendo.

─ ¡No necesitamos tus rídiculos sermones! ─ Keikotou se lanza al frente para atacar, pero Suigintou la esquiva sin problemas.

─ Su ignorancia me resulta impresionante ─ dice Suigintou para sí misma.

Kokuyouseki, Aotenjou y Garuda también atacan a Suigintou. Al ser ellas más y tener sus energías más frescas, exigen mucho más a Suigintou para salir librada del ataque, pero igual no le había significado demasiado problema. Kokuyouseki saca una enorme guadaña e intenta cortarle el cuello a Suigintou, pero ésta la detiene usando su espada, aunque el esfuerzo que hace para ello era tremendo. Kokuyouseki era mucho más grande que las demás, y su fuerza no desmeritaba en absoluto.

─ A ver por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir hablando ─ Keikotou se lanza por la espalda hacia Suigintou, aunque no contaba con que aparecería Shinku para ayudarla ─ ¿Qué?

─ Tres contra una es demasiado injusto. Ustedes no tienen sentido del honor ─ dice Shinku antes de obligar a retroceder a Keikotou.

En ese momento también aparece Pinku, la cual se notaba bastante agotada. No había sido capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a Shinku y se le terminó escapando en el momento más crucial. Keikotou estaba rabiosa. No entendía cómo es que todavía no habían acabado con ellas. Se suponía que el plan para emboscarlas y arrebatarles sus Rosas Mísitcas era a prueba de errores. Todo estaba calculado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Habían procurado limar hasta la más mínima de las flaquezas que habrían observado en la pelea anterior, y ahora no solo parecía que iban a fallar nuevamente, sino que hizo falta que se reunierán casi todas para evitar la derrota. Shinku y Suigintou es habían dado una sorpresa descomunal. No entendían cómo es que ellas sabían del cañón de taquiones que ellas habían usado, y que además tenía una limitante en su uso, y es que después de cada uso tienen que esperar un minuto para volverlo a utilizar. Aprieta los puños con frutración. Si las cosas seguían complicándose, tendrían que hacer que Kiichigo también entre a la pelea, pero eso significaría que no habría nadie disponible para usar el cañón de taquiones.

Aotenjou ataca a Shinku y casi la alcanza, pero Shinku consigue lanzarle un contraataque de pétalos que la manda a volar y choca contra Garuda. Pinku y Kokuyoseki por su parte se abalanzan sobre Suigintou, la cual alza nuevamente vuelo y lanza sus llamas azules para forzarlas a retroceder. Todavía era temprano para cantar victoria. Ambas Rozen Maiden sabían que todavía quedaba una Enju Maiden sin revelarse, y esa tenía que ser la contraparte de Hinaichigo, pero la desventaja numérica tan obvia hacía que no pudieran poner nada de su atención en intentar encontrarla. Sólo les quedaba confiar en que Mitaku y Megu lo lograsen. Sus esperanzas estaban en sus manos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí he concretado mi regreso luego de una prolongadísima ausencia. Como sea, esta historia lentamente se acerca a su final, pero no creo que vaya a ser en tres o cuatro capítulos, sino en algunos más, todo depende de cuántas largas le dé a esta pelea final entre las Rozen Maiden y las Enju Maiden. Y ahora, sin nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente capítulo, el cual será el último de este año 2018.

Hasta otra


	13. Ante las enemigas más difíciles (y III)

Hola a todos. Bienvenidos sean todos al último capítulo del año (que no del fanfic), y espero que les agrade lo que a continuación se viene.

 **Ante las enemigas más difíciles (y III)**

 _(Tema de pelea: What You Want - de Evanescence)_

Shinku y Suigintou unen sus fuerzas contra las cinco Enju Maiden, creando un choque de fuerzas algo complicado debido a la desventaja de los números, pero Shunku y Suigintou consiguen vencer la presión de sus enemigas y las hacen retroceder. Era curioso ver que antes tuvieran problemas solamente para lidiar contra Keikotou, pero ahora eran capaces de llevar la pelea también contra Garuda, Kokuyouseki, Aotenjou y Pinku. No lo podían explicar en ese momento, pero igual esa adaptación en combate no había dado espacio a la posibilidad de seguir buscando lo que realmente le interesaba a las dos Rozen Maiden.

─ ¡Toma esto! ─ la enorme Kokuyouseki intenta golpear a Shinku con su guadaña, pero la rubia consigue esquivarla y contraatacarle con pétalos ─ ¡Argh!

─ Tienen muchas cosas por aprender si creen que así nos ganan ─ dice Shinku con seriedad, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Kokuyouseki ─. No me mires así. No es culpa nuestra que no lo estén logrando. Nosotras queremos sobrevivir, y son ustedes las que se han propuesto la tarea de derrotarnos. Saben muy bien que no nos vamos a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

Kokuyoseki intenta nuevamente su ataque, y Shinku usa su bastón para detener la enorme guadaña de su enemiga. La presión a soportar era tremenda, pero Shinku no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por aquello, así que pone todo su esfuerzo para hacer retroceder el ataque, consiguiendo vencerle el pulso a su enemiga.

─ Cae... Tienes que caer ─ dice Kokuyouseki.

─ Eso nunca... Jamás me dejaré caer ─ responde Shinku con seriedad y determinación ─. Sin importar lo que pase, Suigintou y yo saldremos de esta situación a salvo. Los planes perversos de ustedes no van a perseverar.

Kokuyouseki ve con sorpresa y horror la manera en que es superada y empujada por Shinku, y acto seguido la rubia le lanza un ataque de pétalos que la hace volar algunos metros en el aire, siendo así derrotada. Shinku se acerca a Kokuyouseki, sabiendo que ésta intentaría levantarse para atacar otra vez, así que su objetivo principal es la guadaña de la Enju Maiden, la cual consigue destruir con un buen golpe, del mismo modo en que lo hizo con la pistola de Pinku.

─ ¡Noooo!

─ Ya van dos desarmadas. Faltan cuatro, o tal vez debería decir cinco.

La siguiente en atacar a Shinku es Garuda, y Shinku se esfuerza en bloquear cada uno de los golpes que ésta le lanza. Pero al final consigue bloquearla completamente y le da un fuerte golpe.

Suigintou no hacía menos, puesto que Pinku y Keikotou la atacan a la vez, pero a la maiden alada le es posible esquivarlas y darles un golpe usando sus plumas. Las Enju Maiden terminan retrocediendo sin remedio. No encontraban la manera de que pudieran evitar que Shinku y Suigintou hicieran lentamente camino hacia la victoria. Todas estaban furiosas, y más especialmente lo estaba Keikotou. Sentía que ella y sus hermanas estaban siendo pisoteadas por aquellas dos insolentes. Sentía su orgullo bastante herido. Pero todavía tenía el arma que estaba en manos de Kiichigo. En cualquier momento debería estar lista para usar el arma, y ya era una buena ocasión, puesto que Shinku y Suigintou juntas rebasan sin problemas a Aotenjou y la hacen besar el suelo.

─ Ya es hora ─ dice Keikotou entre dientes.

* * *

Shinku y Suigintou juntas consiguen rebasar sin probleas a Aotenjou y ya estaban por hacerla caer al suelo, pero Garuda y Keikotou responden rápidamente y dan un golpe sorpresa que las Rozen Maiden no consiguen esquivar, recibiendo de lleno los golpes y teniendo en consecuencia que retroceder para prevenir el tener que sufrir las consecuencias de ello. Habían bajado la guardia, y eso había sido bastante malo.

─ ¿Estás bien, Suigintou?

─ No te preocupes. No me ha hecho ningún daño irreparable ─ asegura Suigintou.

─ Muy bien. No podemos permitirnos estar recibiendo muchos golpes.

Shinku sabía muy bien por qué estaba diciendo eso, y Suigintou también. Puede que se estén imponiendo en la pelea, pero era sencillamente imposible ignorar el tremendo peso que representaban los números, el cual seguía estando claramente a favor de las Enju Maiden, además que también seguían teniendo de su lado el cañón de taquiones. Estaba siendo bastante cansina la pelea, y esperaban que Mitaku y Megu consiguieran el objetivo.

* * *

 **Con Mitaku**

La chica ya había cubierto casi toda el área para hacer su búsqueda del cañón de taquiones. Sentía que estaba por encontrar el secreto de Keikotou para manipular el avance de la pelea a conveniencia. Casi le parecía que lo estaba viendo en ese mismo momento, pero todavía le faltaba precisar la ubicación de aquel arma.

─ Demonios. Debe estar por algún lado cerca de aquí. Ya casi he buscado por todos los rincones cercanos y no consigo a esas Enju Maiden ¿Será que estarían usando algo que estén usando como espejo para espiar desde el campo N? No lo creo, no he visto absolutamente nada que pueda tener un reflejo...

De pronto se encuentra con que había un arbusto cercano que se movía de un modo bastante extraño que Mitaku no habría podido asociar con el viento o con un animal pequeño. Ahí tenía que estar lo que estaba buscando, así que se acerca en silencio, procurando no llamar la atención.

Y ahí estaba: Kiichigo estaba viendo la pelea a distancia y a la vez controlaba un aparato parecido a un cañón portátil que parecía estar en proceso de carga. Si aquello era real, significaba que ese cañón no podía ser usado de manera consecutiva inmediatamente, sino que por fuerza había que esperar un tiempo para volver a utilizarlo. Eso era un dato bastante interesante para la chica, pero no era el momento indicado para pensar en cosas curiosas como aquella. Kiichigo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Mitaku, por lo que la chica sentía que tenía una oportunidad invaluable para alejarse y pasar el aviso a las Rozen Maiden, pero no contaba con una raíz elevada con la que se tropieza accidentalmente, cayendo de manera estrepitosamente.

─ ¿Eh?

Kiichigo se levanta alarmada y se da cuenta de la presencia de Mitaku, lo que había acabado con el factor sorpresa. Mitaku se sentía ahora en serios problemas, por lo que se levanta con apuro para huir de allí, pero Kiichigo también se había propuesto el capturar a Mitaku para impedir que delatara su posición, por lo que inmediatamente invoca varios listones para capturar a Mitaku, pero la chica consigue esquivar de manera precaria el intento. Mitaku casi se vuelve a caer en el proceso, pero igual emprende la carrera, y obviamente Kiichigo entra en pánico y empieza a seguirla.

─ ¡No huyas! ¡No hagas esto más difícil, humana!

─ ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE! ─ Mitaku esquiva más listones que lanza Kiichigo y corre con todas sus fuerzas.

Habían varios árboles que podrían ser de utilidad, y Mitaku lo nota prácticamente al instante, así que se dirige hasta allí y se pone a maniobrar a toda velocidad entre los árboles, procurando confundir a Kiichigo y dejarla rezagada.

El esfuerzo parece dar sus frutos desde un primer momento, pues Kiichigo, al ser aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que Hinaichigo, necesitaba más tiempo para moverse entre los árboles, por lo que le costaba mantener a Mitaku en su rango de visión, además que sus ataques con listones se vuelven mucho más imprecisos y son detenidos por los tallos de los árboles que estuvieran atravesados. Era bastante frustrante aquello, pero sus hermanas necesitaban que mantuviera el secreto intacto, por lo que hace todo lo posible para mantener aquella penosa persecusión.

─ ¡Detente ahora o tendré que actuar con dureza! ─ amenaza Kiichigo con agitación.

Mitaku simplemente hace oídos sordos y sigue corriendo hasta que tiene la oportunidad de regresar al campo de batalla. En cuestión de apenas un minuto ya estaba de regreso. Podía ver a las dos Rozen Maiden en batalla, por lo que era el momento justo para advertirles.

─ ¡SHINKU-CHAN, SUIGINTOU-CHAN, EL CAÑÓN DE TAQUIONES ESTÁ EN ESTA DIRECCIÓN! ─ grita con todas sus fuerzas, cuando un listón de Kiichigo le captura una pierna.

Pero ya estaba hecho. Shinku y Suigintou escuchan el aviso y consiguieron ubicar el objetivo, y las Enju Maiden se aterran, y más al ver que Kiichigo no estaba protegiendo el cañón de taquiones.

 _(Tema de pelea: Peacemaker - de Sonata Arctica)_

─ ¡Vamos, Suigintou!

─ ¡Muy bien!

Ambas muñecas empiezan entonces su avance, esquivando ágilmente los ataques de las Enju Maiden, las cuales se desesperan rápidamente. No podían permitir que alcanzasen el cañón de taquiones. Kiichigo ignora entonces a Mitaku, pues ya habia atado sus piernas con listones y lanza su ataque a las dos Rozen Maiden. Siendo que ella era quien estaba al tope de sus fuerzas entre las Enju Maiden, su ataque logra incomodar más que los demás, y tanto Shinku como Suigintou se dispersan para prevenir cualquier daño.

─ ¡Por aquí no van a pasar! ¡Jamás lo permitiré!

─ Tsk. Los problemas jamás acaban ─ dice Suigintou.

Shinku voltea y esquiva los ataques de Aotenjou y Garuda, mientras que Suigintou usa sus alas para escudarse de los ataques unidos de Kokuyouseki, Keikotou y Pinku. Kiichigo, entonces retrocede para recuperar el cañón de taquiones, y Shinku, no queriendo permitir aquello, usa pétalos para cortarle el paso.

─ ¿Se te olvidó que nosotras te estamos atacando, grandísima idiota?

Shinku casi es tomada por sorpresa por un ataque de Garuda, pero consigue crear un escudo de pétalos que frenase aquel ataque, pero en cambio es alcanzada por el ataque de Aotenjou desde un punto ciego, consiguiendo derribarla y desestabilizando la barrera que había atravesado en el camino de Kiichigo.

─ ¡Rápido, ve y cuida el arma, Kiichigo! ─ ordena Garuda.

Kiichigo retoma su carrera, aprovechando que Suigintou se encontraba también detenida por Kokuyouseki, Pinku y Keikotou. La muñeca albina, ahora lo estaba teniendo más difícil para mantener a raya los ataques frenéticos de aquellas tres enemigas. Incluso el alzar vuelo parecía ser bastante peligroso, pues tanto Pinku como Keikotou lucían listas para usar ataques aéreos a la más mínima provocación.

Pero algo con lo que no contaba era que Kokuyoseki también contaba con su propio secreto, y es que la muñeca gigante era capaz de invocar raíces que obligan a Suigintou a desplazarse a toda velocidad para no dejarse alcanzar. Le resultaba un poco sorprendente ver que únicamente en esa situación es que aquellas muñecas intentaran esa estrategia, y ahora lucían más ágiles y fuertes que antes.

─ No lo hacen nada mal. Pero igual siguen siendo demasiado ingenuas para poder entenderlo ─ dice Suigintou luego de cortar un par de raíces que casi la atrapan ─. Ustedes no comprenden que el chiste del juego de Alice era el que las Rozen Maiden nos elimináramos mutuamente para reunir las siete Rosas Místicas en una sola de nosotras. Supongamos que ese método es verdaderamente infalible, pero entonces ¿cuál de ustedes sería la que se quede con todas las Rosas Místicas? Tengan en cuenta que sólo una de ustedes será capaz de alcanzar la perfección de Alice, y que el resto de ustedes no figurarán más ante los ojos de su padre.

─ Insolente. No pretendas confundirnos con tus tonterías ─ Pinku lanza pétalos de color suave de los que Suigintou consigue defenderse ─. La perfección es posible de alcanzar para nosotras. Una vez que tengamos todas las Rosas Místicas, nuestro poder unido nos permitirá alcanzar la perfección de Alice.

─ ¿Y no sienten que pueden ya ser lo bastante buenas sin necesidad de las Rosas Místicas? ─ las palabras de Suigintou sorprende a sus tres enemigas ─ Ustedes de por sí no necesitan de una Rosa Mística para vivir, cosa que las Rozen Maiden no nos podemos permitir. Las Rosas Místicas son nuestra alma y nuestra esencia, y en realidad a ustedes no les serviría de mucho.

─ ¿Acaso pretendes confundirnos? Ya basta de palabrería. Mejor muere ─ Keikotou se lanza sobre Suigintou para golpearla, pero es retenida con un escudo de pétalos de Shinku.

─ ¡Ve, Suigintou! ─ dice Shinku con apuro, pues en ese momento estaba intentando defenderse de Garuda y Aotenjou ─ ¡Vuela y alcanza el cañón de taquiones! ¡Destrúyelo y pon fin a esta locura!

─ Shinku...

─ ¡No interfieras! ─ Kokuyouseki vuelve a invocar raíces que atacan a Shinku, la cual no consigue defenderse efectivamente de ellas.

─ ¡HAZLO, SUIGINTOU!

Era arriesgado, pero Suigintou decide hacer caso a Shinku y emprende vuelo a toda velocidad. Kiichigo estaba por alcanzar el escondite del cañón de taquiones, el cual ya estaba totalmente cargado y listo para ser usado nuevamente. No podía permitirse que Kiichigo consiguiera utilizarlo. Ello implicaría complicar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Mitaku, Shinku y Megu (la cual estaba viendo todo desde una distancia) esperaban que Suigintou lo lograse.

Pero Kiichigo estaba demasiado cerca y no era posible ya alcanzarla, así que Suigintou recurre a su última carta para acabar con todo: usa una de sus alas y dirige ataque hacia el escondite. Era su ataque más rápido y estaba con su máxima potencia, por lo que Kiichigo no lo tendría fácil para detenerlo por sí misma, pero la Enju Maiden consigue recuperar el cañón de taquiones.

─ Ahora verás...

El momento siguiente resulta bastante confuso, pues el ataque de Suigintou sí consigue alcanzar el cañón, pero aparentemente lo hace al mismo tiempo que Kiichigo lo había activado para retroceder el tiempo. Shinku, Mitaku y Suigintou estaban esperando a ver que todo volviera a retroceder, pero aquello no ocurre, y la misma Suigintou siente una extraña y molesta corriente alcanzarla, al parecer proveniente del cañón. Aquello era algo que bien podría soportar, pero su preocupación llega cuando ve que la Megu de esa época se derrumba al suelo mientras se lleva una mano al pecho. Al parecer también ella había sentido aquella extraña corriente.

─ ¡MEGU!

─ No te distraigas a mitad de una pelea ─ dice Pinku al momento de golpear por la espalda a Suigintou, usando sus pétalos para maximizar el daño ─. Esto se ha acabado para ti.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí que la pelea llega al clímax ¿no les parece? Como había dicho antes, este es el último capítulo de 2018, así que será para la primera semana de 2019 que toque el siguiente, así que no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse, ¿no creen?

Hasta otra


	14. Ante las enemigas más difíciles (y IV)

Saludos a los lectores del primer capítulo del año 2019 que subo de este fanfic. Mis deseos de un feliz año y comencemos ahora mismo.

 **Ante las enemigas más difíciles (y IV)**

Las Enju Maiden habían quedado pasmadas al ver que el cañón de taquiones que habían estado utilizando todo ese tiempo fuera destruido por Suigintou, y ni siquiera el acierto en el golpe de Pinku había sido suficiente para que superaran la sorpresa sufrida.

─ ¡Suigintou!

La maiden alada cae estrepitosamente al suelo. Su espalda había resultado agrietada a causa del golpe de Pinku, y Shinku corre hasta ella para socorrerla, pero las Enju Maiden no estaban dispuestas a darle tiempo para tratar a su hermana. Todas juntas se lanzan al ataque, dispuestas a todo con tal de lograr el objetivo.

 _(Tema de pelea: Forged un Flame - de Into Shadow)_

─ ¡No te creas que te dejaremos tranquila un solo momento! ─ dice Kokuyouseki.

Shinku consigue esquivar el ataque de las seis enemigas con gran dificultad, pero para ello tiene que detener su acercamiento a Suigintou. Deseaba ayudarla, pero la situación en que se encontraba hacía aquello completamente imposible hacer nada. Todo lo que le quedaba era esquivar y defenderse, procurando encontrar un hueco en la formación enemiga para lanzar un fuerte contraataque.

─ ¡MITAKU! ─ vocifera Shinku, sabiendo que la humana podía oírla ─ ¡PROTEGE A SUIGINTOU! ¡Yo mientras tanto me encargo de ellas!

─ ¿Encargarte? ¡No nos hagas reír, estúpida! ─ Keikotou lanza un puñetazo al rostro de Shinku, pero ésta la detiene y en su lugar le da un cabezazo en medio de los ojos.

─ La obsesión de ustedes cinco es excesiva... No importa lo que pase, ustedes jamás conseguirán apoderarse de mi Rosa Mística ni la de Suigintou... ¡Esa es una promesa!

─ ¡Ya veremos si serás capaz de cumplirla! ─ la siguiente en atacar directamente es Garuda, y Shinku la esquiva con un salto al lateral.

─ ¡No huyas! ─ ahora es Pinku quien ataca, y tras ella estaban Aotenjou y Kiichigo.

Shinku se mueve presurosa para impedir que aquellos feroces ataques resultasen efectivos, pero no era fácil mantener el ritmo ante seis enemigas empecinadas en una batalla que al final sería en vano.

Y en cuanto a Mitaku, ella consigue alcanzar a Suigintou y la toma con delicadeza, tratando de no dañar su espalda más de lo que ya estaba. La albina abre lentamente los ojos y nota la profunda preocupación de la humana.

─ Mitaku...

─ Por favor no hables, Suigintou-chan ─ dice Mitaku sin poder controlar el temblor que empezaba a manifestarse al ver la enorme herida en la espalda de la muñeca ─. Voy a sacarte de aquí. Debemos encontrar una manera de curar tu espalda...

─ Eso no importa tanto... Escúchame, Mitaku ─ Suingintou toma una de las manos de Mitaku para asegurarse de tener completamente su atención ─. Debes ia a ayudar a Megu. Ella acaba de colapsar y necesita tu ayuda mucho más que yo.

─ ¿Y qué será de ti?

─ Esto no es nada ─ Suigintou hace un gran esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, y un crujido en su espalda asusta todavía más a Mitaku ─. Hace falta mucho más que esto para derrotarme completamente. Ya yo había tenido que lidiar con una fractura en mi torso y pude salir adelante. No hay ninguna razón para pensar que será distinto ahora.

─ Suigintou-chan...

─ Te lo ruego, Mitaku. Protege a Megu. Tanto ella como la Megu de mi época son las primeras personas que me han hecho querer defender a un humano sin importar el precio, a pesar de que antes despreciaba a los humanos y sencillamente los veía como recipientes de energía para facilitarme el juego de Alice.

─ De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado, Suigintou-chan ─ Mitaku se pone de pie y mira fijamente a los ojos de Suigintou ─. No creo que a Megu-san le haga ninguna gracia si mueres, así que haz lo posible por vivir.

─ Claro. Esto acabará pronto, y Shinku y yo saldremos con bien de todo esto.

Aquello era como un pacto realizado entre Suigintou y Mitaku, y como tal estaban dispuestas a cumplir su parte a toda costa. A Suigintou le dolía horrores la espalda y casi se cae al suelo al intentar enderezarse, pero igual mantiene su persistencia para volver a la pelea. Era una vista que le causaba un tremendo dolor a Mitaku, pero ahora tenía que ir a socorrer a Megu.

─ Megu... Ha sido poco tiempo, pero creo que ha sido divertido estar contigo ─ dice Suigintou más para sí misma que para otra persona ─. Es probable que no salga de aquí, y eso significaría que los intentos de Mitaku y Shinku por salvarme no habrán valido de mucho, pero igual siento una enorme gratitud por lo que hicieron por mí, y ojalá puedan regresar a sus respectivas épocas, con o sin mí...

Con gran dificultad despliega sus alas, pero la intención no era alzar vuelo, sino prepararse para atacar. Shinku tenía muchos problemas para esquivar la sucesión de ataques de parte de las Enju Maiden, e incluso un ataque de parte de Aotenjou consigue dar en el blanco y manda a volar a Shinku hasta chocar con un árbol.

─ No tienes escapatoria, Shinku. Prepárate para que te arrebatemos tu Rosa Mística, porque no te daremos opción de entregarte pacíficamente ─ dice Keikotou agitada por el esferzo que había hecho hasta ese momento.

─ Yo no me rindo. Nunca me rendiré ─ Shinku se pone de pie con dificultad ─. No hay manera de que me rinda cuando hay personas que me están esperando. Mis hermanas me esperan también. Estoy en la más exigida necesidad de salir e aquí como vencedora, sin importar cuántos enemigos deba sortear ahora mismo, y esta situación no hará una excepción.

─ Hablas demasiado, Shinku ─ dice Garuda con una voz fría y profunda ─. Es hora de terminar con esto, que nos hemos alargado más de lo que deberíamos.

 _(Tema de pelea: Spirit Never Die - de Masterplan)_

─ Vamos. Vengan todas. Si no escuchan mis palabras, pues sí que oíran mis acciones ─ reta Shinku con fuego brillando en sus ojos.

Las Enju Maiden se toman muy enserio la provocación de Shinku y se lanzan al ataque de un modo un tanto frenético. Shinku las esperaba, y en el último momento lanza una ráfaga de pétalos con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo sorprender a las seis contrincantes y logrando dañarlas. Pero las fuerzas de Shinku no eran ilimitadas. Esa lucha tan dispareja la estaba agotando con gran rapidez, y nada parecía haber que pudiera hacer que la pelea terminara pronto. Esas muñecas estaban completamente negadas a escuchar razones, e incluso se vuelven a levantar para nuevamente querer atacar a la inglesa.

─ Esto es un verdadero problema. Aún con la ayuda que me han dado Mitaku y Suigintou, mis fuerzas ya se están agotando. A este paso no podré...

─ Todavía no está todo perdido, Shinku ─ aparece Suigintou al lado de la rubia.

─ Suigintou... tú...

─ Estoy a que mi cuerpo se rompe en mil pedazos, y aquí estoy para darlo todo en el campo de batalla. Y por ese motivo, tú no puedes ser menos. Esa no es la Shinku que conozco.

Eso había motivado de un modo insospechado a Shinku. Tenía razón, no podía permitir que en su cabeza hubiese cabida para la idea de la derrota. Daba igual que ambas estuviesen en las últimas y en una considerable desventaja numérica. Si de cualquier modo ambas llegasen a perder sus Rosas Místicas, lo harían de pie y luchando.

─ Suigintou, me alegra que vengas ─ confiesa Shinku ─. Sería un poco aburrido seguir derribándolas a todas yo sola. Ahora podremos seguir juntas en esto.

─ Claro. No hay manera de que dejara toda la diversión mientras yo me quedo por fuera. Sabes que eso es algo que nunca me ha gustado.

Ambas muñecas estaban listas para darlo todo en lo que, estaban seguras, era el punto final de la pelea. No había posibilidad de que pudieran hacer mucho más ante aquellas muñecas, así que no había expectativa de victoria, pero seguirían resistiendo mientras puedan, y lo harían juntas, como hermanas.

─ ¿Ya se despidieron? ¡Ahora mueran las dos! ─ Keikotou es la primera en lanzarse al ataque.

Era el momento final, y Shinku y Suigintou se preparan para responder al ataque, sin importar que no fueran muchas las posibilidades de que lograsen detener por mucho tiempo el ataque. En el último segundo ambas muñecas sienten que algo surgía de su interior. Ese algo era parecido a lo que había ocurrido cuando se habían enfrentado a Taiki en aquel descampado, y gracias a que reconocieron esa sensación es que pudieron comprender lo que estaba pasando. Si habían insistido antes por convencer a las Enju Maiden del error que estaban cometiendo, ahora era su oportunidad de oro para demostrarles.

─ ¿Otou-sama? ¿Nos está ayudando otra vez? ─ dice Shinku sorprendida y emocionada.

─ Mi espalda... El dolor se está desvaneciendo...

Las Enju Maiden se detienen horrorizadas, viendo que Shinku y Suigintou estaban brillando de una manera bastante anormal y que nunca antes habían visto. No comprendían lo que estaba pasando, y eso les hacía sentir un extraño miedo.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ dice Kiichigo.

─ ¿Por qué están brillando de ese modo? ─ dice Aotenjou.

─ Esto, Enju Maiden, es nuestra nueva manera de llegar hasta Alice ─ responde Shinku con un tono tranquilo, ya sin la resignación de unos segundos atrás ─. Si todavía creen que lo que hacen les lleva por el camino correcto, pues vengan, que Suigintou y yo les derrotaremos.

Las Enju Maiden no dudaron ni un segundo más para atacar a las dos Rozen Maiden, y estás, con un movimiento ligero y fluido, creando una ráfaga mixta de pétalos y plumas del que las enemigas no tuvieron escape alguno. Esperaban dar la vuelta a la pelea y acabar con ellas, pero en apenas un segundo habían sido ellas las derrotadas, puesto que el ataque combinado de Shinku y Suigintou no les había dañado realmente, sino que les había quitado todas sus fuerzas para seguir peleando.

─ ¿Q-qué significa esto...? ¿Por qué nuestras fuerzas...? ─ Keikotou se levanta con dificultad y trata de atacar, pero no conseguía nada.

─ Se acabó, Keikotou. Ya no tiene sentido seguir peleando ─ advierte Suigintou mientras se acercaba a su equivalente ─. Han perdido, así que por lo menos traten de mantener la dignidad en vez de seguir pataleando de esa manera tan patética.

─ S-Suigintou... ─ Keikotou veía fijamente a Suigintou, tratando de sopesar su derrota.

─ Esto es así, Keiko. Esta pelea jamás tuvo sentido, y ustedes jamás alcanzarán a Alice si sólo piensan en destruir ─ Suigintou se agacha para ver de frente a Keikotou ─. Cuando descubrí esto, me di cuenta que otou-sama no buscaba crear a la muñeca perfecta convirtiendo en restos a las demás, sino retándonos a mejorar y unirnos. Ese era su verdadero deseo. Esa era desde un principio la Alice con la que él soñaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La pelea ha terminado, y eso significa que el final está más cerca. Lamentablemente confirmo que no habrá una cuarta parte. El director de _Volver al Futuro_ confirmó que no crearía una cuarta entrega (a pesar de todas las peticiones) si no contaba con Michael Fox, el cual hace años quedó incapacitado por el Parkinson, así que hay que considerar muerta esa posibilidad. Es algo doloroso, pero nada se puede hacer al respecto.

Hasta otra


	15. Los resultados

Hola a todo el mundo nuevamente. Ya habiendo completado la batalla final contra las Enju Maiden, vamos a ver este capítulo, que es todavía una antesala al final de la trilogía.

 **Los resultados**

Las seis Enju Maiden no comprendían cómo había sido posible que perdieran. Todavía no terminaban de procesar que Shinku y Suigintou lograran alcanzar a Alice en plena batalla y sin arrebatarle su Rosa Mística a ninguna otra muñeca. Parecía demasiado irreal, pero sí estaba pasando, y ellas habían podido verlo.

─ Esta es la manera en que nosotras podemos estar a la altura de Alice. Nunca necesitamos realmente las Rosas Místicas de las demás ─ dice Shinku con seriedad ─. El juego de Alice, la obtención de las Rosas Místicas, aplastar a las demás en beneficio propio... Todo eso al final no eran más que viles mentiras. Fuimos bastante ingenuas al creernos aquello y pensar que ese era el camino correcto, olvidando que otou-sama nos amaba a todas ¿Por qué hacernos pelear de esta manera si nos amaba? Por mucho tiempo simplemente avanzábamos sin cuestionar aquello, pero ahora sabemos la verdad, y por eso no vamos a permitir que se vuelva a dar otra batalla para el juego de Alice.

─ Lo que dice Shinku es completamente cierto, y la apoyo completamente ─ dice Shinku mirando en dirección de Magu y Mitaku ─. Estas peleas no son más que una pérdida de tiempo. Ya hemos perdido demasiado con esto, y no estamos dispuestas a volver a pasar por ello.

En ese momento Suigintou va volando rápidamente en dirección de las dos humanas, dejando Shinku sola ante las seis Enju Maiden. Era como si hubiera decidido desampararla, pero la verdad es que las seis enemigas ya no podían pelear. Se habían quedado sin energías. No lograron vencer luchando las seis, perdieron el cañón de taquiones, encontraron que no hacía falta recolectar las Rosas Místicas. Las Enju Maiden no solo se sentían fracasadas, sino que también sentían que todo lo que habían estado haciendo no tenía ningún sentido, y eso las frustraba demasiado.

─ ¿Qué sentido tiene todo lo que hemos estado haciendo? ─ Keikotou parecía que iba a llorar de rabia e impotencia ─ Nuestros esfuerzos, nuestras esperanzas, nuestros sueños... ¿Todo eso fue una mentira? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Las demás Enju Maiden estaban igualmente frustradas que Keikotou. Eran incapaces de creer que fueran tan lejos para nada. Habían hecho hasta lo imposible, lo dieron todo en campo de batalla, y al final no solo no lograron los objetivos, sino que también se encuentran con que la victoria tampoco les habría servido de nada. Todo el tiempo habían ido tras una ilusión, y eso hería profundamente el orgullo de todas. Shinku se acerca lentamente a Pinku, sabiendo que ni ella ni ninguna de las otras Enju Maiden atacaría ya.

─ Pueden haber perdido una pelea, pero eso no significa que todo se haya acabado ─ dice Shinku seria pero con tacto ─. Ustedes todavía están a tiempo para cambiar y hacer las cosas de una forma diferente. Inténtenlo.

─ Para ti puede ser fácil decirlo. Pudiste hallar otro camino sin ningún problema ─ dice Pinku ─. Nosotras en cambio no tenemos a dónde ir ya. Nuestra razón para vivir era una mentira. No somos más que bas...

─ ¡No se te ocurra decirlo! ─ corta Shinku de forma severa ─ ¡Sí fallaron, y sí habían estado tras una mentira, pero eso no significa el fin! ¡Ustedes mismas tienen la capacidad de decidir el destino que desean tener! No vuelvan a decir que todo se acabó para ustedes. Aún pueden hacer algo por ustedes. Todavía están juntas ─ las Enju Maiden reaccionan de golpe al oír eso último ─. No pueden rendirse ahora que saben la verdad. Ahora mismo pueden ver que hay más caminos que pueden saguir, así que deben unirse y avanzar.

Las Enju Maiden estaban enmudecidas, y también estaban visiblemente conmovidas por las palabras de Shinku. Keikotou es la primera que se levanta, si bien lo hace con dificultad debido al agotamiento y por resentir el daño recibido durante la batalla, y luego se levantan todas las demás, si bien ninguna lo hace mirando a Shinku. Estaban bastante avergonzadas por seguir un ideal que no era suyo ni les iba a dar ningún beneficio real.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─ dice Keikotou con voz queda ─ Otou-sama nos mintió, y ahora no sabemos qué hacer ni adónde ir. No tenemos a nadie más que simplemente a nosotras mismas.

─ Eso será suficiente ─ es la respuesta segura de Shinku ─. Con determinación y deseo de avanzar, verán que no necesitan nada más para empezar a avanzar a una vida nueva. Juntas son más fuertes que solas, y en ese sentido han demostrado un sentimiento de unión que incluso nosotras no tuvimos durante mucho tiempo. Les aseguro que serán capaces de encontrar un nuevo propósito en la vida si simplemente lo intentan.

Shinku se alegra al ver que sus palabras alcanzaban a las Enju Maiden. Eso era un cambio bastante importante para el futuro de todos, y quizá signifique que en el futuro pueda llegar a ver a las Enju Maiden, y no como enemigas, sino posiblemente como amigas, y posiblemente como aliadas, pero sin duda lo mejor sería no involucrarlas en la futura batalla contra Barasuishou.

─ Admitimos que nos equivocamos ─ dice Garuda con un tono ligeramente distante ─. Estábamos tan empeñadas en destruirlas que no quisimos ver nada más, y por eso creo que lo mejor es que perdiéramos esta batalla contra ustedes dos. Al final, creo que hemos ganado mucho más que si hubiésemos vencido.

─ ¿Y qué haremos ahora respecto a otou-sama? ─ dice Kokuyouseki con preocupación ─ Él esperaba que ganáramos como sea, y no creo que se tome bien que ahora queramos hacer algo distinto. Para él, la destrucción de las Rozen Maiden es incluso más importante que hacer que alcancemos la perfección que Rozen soñó con la forma de Alice. Otou-sama se pondrá furioso con nosotras en cuanto sepa que nosotras...

─ En ese caso váyanse ─ sugiere Shinku ─. Si en un determinado lugar están con personas que no las quieren, entonces busquen otro lugar en donde haya alguien que les dé la oportunidad de que muestren lo que valen. En algún lugar, en algún momento, podrán encontrar un lugar en el que se sentirán en su hogar.

─ ¿Tú crees...? ─ dice Pinku.

─ No creo, estoy segura.

Era más que claro que las seis muñecas estaban tomando muy enserio lo que Shinku les estaba recomendando. Definitivamente no era esto lo que la había traído hasta el pasado, pero podía darse por satisfecha al haberlo logrado. Ahora había otro asunto del que tenía que ocuparse rápidamente, antes de que el poco tiempo que quedaba se agote, si bien dicho tema ya tenía a Suigintou como encargada.

* * *

 **Con Megu y Mitaku**

─ ¡Megu! ¡Megu! ─ grita Suigintou al llegar donde estaba su medium de aquella época ─ ¿Se encuentra bien?

─ Tranquila, Suigintou-chan ─ responde Mitaku con calma ─. Al igual que tú, me llevé una impresión tremenda cuando la vi desplomarse luego de que destruiste aquel arma. Pienso que la conexión entre ustedes dos habría hecho que Megu-san sintiera parte de los efectos desconocidos de la exposición a los taquiones, pero por alguna razón no sufrío ningún daño grave, e incluso puedo sentir que los latidos de su corazón son má regulares. Siéntelo, Suigintou-chan.

Con mucha inseguridad, Suigintou se acerca más y hace lo que le indica Mitaku, llevando una mano hasta la mitad del pecho de Megu, y entonces siente los latidos del corazón, notando que lo que le dijo Mitaku era verdad. El corazón de la Megu de esa época, al igual que la del futuro, presentaba anomalías en su corazón, lo que implicaba que sus latidos fueran irregulares, a veces hasta débiles, pero ahora podía sentir que los latidos eran regulares y vigorosos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Suigintou estaba desconcertada.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es posible...?

─ No hay manera de saberlo. Te lo dije, Suigintou-chan ─ dice Mitaku contenta ─. Los taquines son todavía algo completamente desconocidos para la ciencia, incluso en mi época, y por eso el potencial y la capacidad que poseen están más allá de lo que podría decir o imaginar. Tal vez tú hayas tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco de lo mejor que pueda tener esa cosa tan misteriosa.

─ Tal vez, tienes razón ─ admite Suigintou ─. Aunque igual preferiría ahorrarme este tipo de sorpresas. Había tenido mucho miedo cuando la vi caerse.

─ Te comprendo, Suigintou-chan.

En ese momento Megu abre los ojos y se sienta lentamente como si nada, lo único que parecía tener era una leve jaqueca, pero nada más. Suigintou estaba feliz de saber que aquella chica tan frágil se había despertado, e incluso se levanta de manera fluida y rápida. Megu misma no comprendía porqué, pero ahora se sentía más fuerte y capaz. Da un par de saltos y no pierde el equilibrio ni se marea. Toma aire profundamente y no siente ningún tipo de molestia en el pecho. Parecía que finalmente se había curado.

─ ¿Q-qué ocurrió? ¿Qué es esta sensación?

─ Eso, Megu-san, significa que tienes otra oportunidad para vivir, y ahora podrás cumplir todos tus sueños sin problemas ─ responde Mitaku mientras se levantaba ─ ¿Qué se siente ya no tener que lidiar con ese problema en tu corazón?

─ Se siente genial... ¡Me siento de maravilla! ─ Megu alza los brazos. No cabía en sí de felicidad ─. Y todo esto, debo suponer, te lo debo agradecer a ti, Suigintou.

─ ¿A mí?

─ Sí. En un principio te convertiste en el ángel que me hizo compañía cuando el resto del mundo ni me miraba. Te convertiste en mi primera amiga de verdad, y ahora estoy curada. Ya no siento que mi pecho me limite, y finalmente podré mirar al mundo apropiadamente. Muchas gracias, Tenshi-san.

─ Vamos, que no hace ninguna falta que me llames así ─ replica Suigintou con un fuerte sonrojo ─. Yo no esperaba salvarte de esa manera. Fue una casualidad que las cosas se dieran de esa manera.

Mitaku y Megu sonríen. Da igual que Suigintou diera esa respuesta o que tratara de no mirar a Megu al decir aquello, pero se notaba a la legua que a la muñeca albina le hacía feliz saber que lo que pasó, sea lo que sea, al final llevara a aquello. Shinku llega al lugar para cerciorarse de lo que estaba pasando

─ ¿Cómo está Megu?

─ Pues estoy de maravilla. Sólo mírame ─ dice Megu antes de dar una vuelta rápida.

Shinku estaba sorprendida al ver que Megu de verdad se encontraba bastante bien. Al igual que Suigintou, había temido lo peor cuando había sido afectada por los taquiones a través de Suigintou, pero tal parecía que todo se había quedado en un simple susto. Era mejor que fuese de ese modo y no de otro.

─ Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan, ustedes al final salvaron el día, y también el futuro para las Rozen Maiden ─ dice Mitaku muy sonriente ─. Una vez que regrese a mi época, estoy segura de poder conocer finalmente a Hina-chan y Souseiseki-chan. Con ustedes sabiendo la verdad sobre el juego de Alice, es seguro que eso no se volverá a llevar a cabo.

─ Definitivamente no lo permitiremos ─ dice Shinku.

─ Así es. Ahora que sabemos que esto sólo nos alejaba de la verdadera Alice, procuraremos que no hayan más peleas del juego de Alice. Eso ha llegado a su fin ─ asegura Suigintou ─. Ya es hora de irnos, Shinku.

─ ¿Qué? ─ la rubia mira de pronto a su hermana, y estaba un poco confundida ─ ¿No habías dicho que preferías quedarte con la Megu de esta época.

─ No hace ninguna falta que lo haga, Shinku ─ interviene Megu ─. Suigintou todo este tiempo había estado muy preocupada por mí, y sinceramente le agradezco todo el esfuerzo que hizo. Pero ahora que me he sanado, ella puede regresar contigo, donde su verdadera medium la estará esperando.

A pesar de lo que Megu dijera, era evidente que tanto ella como Suigintou estaban tristes por tener que despedirse en ese momento. Shinku prefirió no hacer más preguntas y esta vez miró a Mitaku.

─ ¿Y qué hay de la persona que creó ese cañón de taquiones, o lo que fuese aquello? No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo libre...

─ Nosotras nos encargaremos de él, así que no te preocupes ─ dice Aotenjou, la cual había llegado junto con el resto de sus hermanas.

─ Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que ustedes hicieron para mostrarnos la verdad y abrirnos los ojos ─ dice Kiichigo.

─ Ahora que somos conscientes de lo que realmente pensaba otou-sama, no podemos permitir que un nuevo cañón sea creado ─ dice Keikotou.

─ ¿Y cómo piensan lograrlo? ─ dice Shinku con curiosidad.

─ Vamos a destruir su laboratorio ─ responde Garuda ─. El doctor Taiki es un prófugo de la justicia de esta ciudad. Una vez que su laboratorio sea destruido, él se verá obligado a salir, y los demás humanos podrán capturarlo fácilmente, por lo que otou-sama no contará más con él para que cree otro cañón como el que nosotras usamos.

─ ¿Doctor Taiki? ¿Por qué no me extraña que se llame así? ─ dice Mitaku con tono irónico.

─ Tenemos que apurarnos. El tiempo se nos agota ─ Shinku saca su reloj y comprueba que iban bastante justos de tiempo ─. El tren está por llegar a la estación, y tenemos que llegar a tiempo para interceptarlo.

─ Yo les acompañaré para despedirlas ─ dice Megu, a lo que Suigintou asiente en respuesta.

Las Enju Maiden en ese momento se dirigen a la ciudad mientras que Shinku, Suigintou, Mitaku y Megu se dirigen rápidamente a la estación de trenes. Suigintou se adelante volando para asegurarse de que todavía tuviesen oportunidad para lograrlo, mientras que Mitaku, Shinku y Megu irían más adelante para así poner el plan en marcha.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Un poco de emotividad, algo de elemento estoico, quizá algo de drama... de todo un poco, en resumen. Falta poco, quizás dos o tres capítulos, pero en todo caso me esforzaré en que el cierre de esta historia sea con broche de oro. Ahora bien, me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	16. La llegada del tren

Nuevamente un saludo para todo aquel que llegue a ete punto a leer. Estamos más y más cerca del final de este fanfic, y por esa misma razón es que pretendo darle el desenlace más épico posible, obviamente sin desvariar demasiado de la historia de _Volver al futuro_ , saga de películas que sirvieron de inspiración de este fanfic.

 **La llegada del tren**

En un taller de venta de muñecas se encontraba Shirosaki acercándose a Enju, el cual se encontraba ocupado en su trabajo de desarrollo para la creación de Barasuishou, su esperada obra magna. Normalmente se limitaría a mirarlo, pero la forma humana de Laplace tenía que darle una noticia un tanto inquietante y que no podía posponerse.

─ Enju-sensei, tengo que notificarle que las seis muñecas que envió fallaron en su misión.

Enju de pronto detiene su trabajo y mira fijamente a Shirosaki, como exigiendo una explicación.

─ ¿Perdieron? ¿Las seis juntas no pudieron contra Shinku y Suigintou?

─ Las creaciones de Rozen cuentan con muchas más sorpresas de las que yo mismo hubiera sospechado ─ dice Shirosaki encogiéndose de hombros ─. El cañón especial creado por el doctor Asamiya Taiki fue destruido, y sus muñecas han decidido traicionar sus designios. No pelearán otra vez para obtener las Rosas Místicas de ninguna Rozen Maiden.

─ ¿Me traicionaron? ¿Cómo pudo eso ser posible? ─ Enju estaba evidentemente molesto.

─ Shinku y Suigintou resultaron ser bastante más persuasivas de lo que parecen ─ Laplace en su forma humana no tenía ninguna intención de revelar la verdad, pues sabía que Enju también desconocía el verdadero secreto de Alice ─. Pero en cualquier caso, lo mejor sería que nos vayamos, pues uno de los médiums de esas muñecas seguramente habrá averiguado dónde estamos nosotros.

─ Tienes razón ─ Enju se levanta, visiblemente decepcionado ─. La elaboración de Barasuishou tendrá que esperar un poco más, y si el cañón que el doctor Taiki no fue suficiente para derrotar a dos Rozen Maiden, pues ya no necesitamos para nada a ese científico loco. Recogeré mis cosas, y luego nos iremos de aquí.

Shirosaki permanece en silencio, viendo cómo Enju guardaba todas las piezas completadas y las herramientas de trabajo. Pensaba que era una lástima no ver un poco más de aquellas batallas que estaba esperando contemplar, pero sería para otro momento. No le inquietaba. Sin importar cuántos años, o cuántas décadas transcurran, una nueva oportunidad surgiría, de eso estaba plenamente seguro.

* * *

 **Cerca de la estación de trenes**

Mitaku, Shinku y Suigintou ya estaban en el punto en que interceptarían el tren para poner en marcha el Delorean. Era el momento definitivo para las tres, y Megu, por alguna extraña razón, había decidido regresar a su casa. Posiblemente se deba a que quería anunciar a su familia y al personal de servicio que estaba completamente curada, y tal vez se sienta confiada en tener tiempo suficiente para regresar a despedirse, aunque esa idea no convencía del todo a Suigintou.

Ya estaba todo listo, y solo quedaba llevar a cabo el secuestro del tren. Las propias Shinku y Suigintou se harían cargo de ello. Ambas se elevan para así vigilar la salida del tren (Shinku usando su maleta, y Suigintou obviamente volando), y se quedan allí por un breve rato hasta que el tren empieza su marcha. Ambas muñecas aprovechan que el tren empieza su marcha de manera algo lenta y se meten en la cabina del conductor, el cual se sorprende al ver a dos muñecas entrando por la ventana.

─ Detén este tren ahora mismo ─ Suigintou saca su espada, y Shinku blande su bastón, pero igual eso también sirve para asustar al conductor.

─ No puede ser ¿Esto es acaso un robo?

Shinku y Suigintou se miran a la cara. Era un tanto incómodo el tener que responder a esa pregunta, y definitivamente no había manera que aquel hombre les creyese que iban a usar el tren para llevar a cabo un viaje en el tiempo, así que sólo les queda usar un recurso que más bien sale por improvisación.

─ Esto en realidad es un experimento. No pregunte de qué se trata ─ dice Shinku ─. En cualquier caso, frene ahora mismo del tren, bájese y desconecte los eslabones de los demás vagones. Sólo nos interesa llevarnos esta parte del tren.

La exigencia era bizarra, pero el hombre prefiere no discutir con dos muñecas y hace exactamente lo que le exigen. En cuestión de solo dos minutos, ya el tren estaba completamente dipuesto para las dos Rozen Maiden. Sin tener que lidiar con los demás vagones ni con testigos fisgones, Shinku toma el control del tren y lo pone en marcha para encontrarse más adelante con Mitaku. La verdad es que empezaba a agarrarle gusto a estar conduciendo. Desde aquellas lecciones de Yuu había empezado a acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Mitaku miraba la hora en su reloj. Ya era hora para que las muñecas hayan regresado con el tren. El plan ya empezaba a mostrar un ligero retraso, pero esperaba que eso no fuera a significar que el tren haya dejado atrás a las muñecas, pero al final consigue ver la estela de humo que suele dejar atrás el tren cuando está en marcha. Ya habían llegado.

─ Parece que tuvieron problemas.

─ No realmente ─ dice Shinku mientras se baja del tren. Simplemente parece que el tren salió un poco atrasado, y además tuvimos que esperar a que dejaran suelta esta parte del tren para así poder llevarlo sin problemas, tal y como nos habías dicho.

─ En ese caso, lo mejor será ir preparando el terreno. No podemos quedarnos mucho más tiempo ─ Mitaku se sube al depósito de troncos que servían para hacer arder la caldera que ponía en marcha el tren ─. Como no tenemos otros medios para hacer que el tren combusitone mejor, lo que podemos hacer es bajar toda la leña que podamos, y en cuanto estemos en marcha ponemos toda la leña en la caldera, procurando que funcione. Supongo que sí lo hará, pues estaríamos disminuyendo el peso del tren y estaríamos haciendo que el tren queme combustible como loco, haciendo que la máquina funcione al máximo de su capacidad.

─ Eso suena bien, pero hay un pequeño problema al respecto, y es que ni Shinku ni yo podemos desplazarnos tan rápido desde el tren hasta el auto ─ objeta Suigintou al momento de analizar el plan ─. La batalla contra las Enju Maiden nos ha dejado bastante cansadas, así que hacer una cosa como esta es bastante complicado.

─ Ya lo sé, y por esa razón me toca a mí hacer algo ─ la respuesta de Mitaku sorprende a Shinku y Suigintou ─. Ya ustedes han hecho bastante, y lo justo es que por una vez descansen mientras yo me hago cargo de este asunto.

─ Mitaku...

─ Estoy segura que mi madre haría lo mismo si estuviese en mi lugar, y como toda célebre Kusabue, mi deber es dar lo mejor de mí para ayudar a unas muñecas tan adorables como ustedes.

─ Gracias, Mitaku ─ dice Shinku feliz por la gran lealtad que mostraba la humana en un momento como ese ─. Tu determinación es algo bastante raro de ver entre la mayoría de los humanos, o al menos entre la mayoría de aquellos que hemos conocido antes de esta época. Sin duda este viaje será exitoso, y todas estaremos de regreso en nuestras casas al terminar el viaje.

─ ¡Kyaaaaa! ─ Mitaku se lanza sin previo aviso sobre Shinku y Suigintou y las abraza con fuerza ─ ¡Por ustedes haría lo que fuera! ¡Siempre podrán conmigo, Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan!

Aquello era bastante embarazoso, pero por una vez Shinku y Suigintou dejaron ser a Mitaku hasta que las suelta y se ponen todas en sus posiciones para llevar a cabo el viaje. Tal y como había planteado, Mitaku baja una cantidad considerable de leña y lleva toda la que puede hasta la cabina para prepararse a lanzarla a la caldera, y el resto la deja afuera para que no hiciese peso extra, y Shinku y Suigintou toman asiento en el Delorean. Shinku iba en el puesto de piloto, preparada activar el condensador de flujos en el momento indicado. El viaje definitivo para las tres estaba por dar comienzo.

* * *

 **Con Megu**

Había regresado tan rápido como había podido a su casa. La propia Megu estaba sorprendida al ver lo que había sido capaz de correr (aunque luego se cansó y siguió el camino a caballo), y también el personal de servicio en la casa se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al verla corriendo cuando entraba en la casa. Algunos dijeron que había ocurrido un milagro, pero Megu no prestaba atención a aquello. En ese momento le importaba más hacer cierta cosa que, pensaba, estaba pendiente.

Una vez en su habitación, Megu se apresura en tomar la maleta que correspondía a Suigintou. Nunca le había preguntado qué ocurría con la maleta de una Rozen Maiden si ésta no la conservaba consigo, y la verdad es que no quería correr riesgos, así que pretendía llevar la maleta, esperando llegar a tiempo, si bien sabía que el mismo se estaba acabando. Ya con la maleta de Suigintou en mano, Megu sale nuevamente corriendo y sin dar explicaciones al servicio de la casa, aunque les promete responder a todas sus preguntas en cuanto regrese.

─ ¡Vamos, que el tiempo se acaba! ─ ordena al caballo, y éste suelta un bramido antes de emprender una furiosa carrera.

El tiempo se acababa. Habían tardado mucho en la batalla contra las Enju Maiden, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero Megu no estaba dispuesta a detenerse por nada, con tal de alcanzar a Suigintou y deolverle su maleta.

* * *

 **En las vías**

Todo estaba en posición y dispuesto para el viaje. Mitaku calculaba que tenía menos de un minuto antes de tener a las autoridades de la ciudad siguiéndoles el rastro por el secuestro del tren, así que tenía que ponerse en marcha lo antes posible. Shinku le hace señas de estar lista para empezar, si bien Mitaku tiene alguna dificultad para notarlo por lo cortos que eran los brazos de la rubia. En todo caso, el tren empieza su marcha, y Mitaku desde un primer momento se pone a llenar la caldera con leña para provocar que la temperatura suba al máximo y aumente su rendimiento tanto como sea posible.

─ Ya empezamos. Ahora todo tiene que ir tal y como lo planeamos ─ se dice la humana mientras sigue echando leña a la caldera.

Shinku y Suigintou por su parte encienden el condensador de flujos y confirman que la fecha fijada sea la correcta. El auto da evidencia de estar siendo empujado por el tren, y eso era la señal de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Era todo o nada. Las dos Rozen Maiden como Mitaku se la tenían que jugar a partir de este punto.

─ La marcha empieza bien. Vamos acelerando ─ observa Suigintou mirando fijamente el velocímetro ─. A este paso alcanzaremos los 140 kilómetros por hora antes de llegar al puente.

─ Eso está bien ─ responde Shinku ─. Vamos a buena marcha, además que estamos a buen tiempo también. Por cierto ─ ahora mira a Suigintou ─, ¿ahora crees que será lo correcto dejar a la Megu de esta época? Quiero decir, estabas muy preocupada por ella.

─ Lo sé, pero ahora está bien, y por esa razón ahora pienso que ya no me necesita tanto ─ responde Suigintou con ligero pesar ─. Quería estar a su lado para que no estuviese sola en el tormento en que vivía, pero ahora que su corazón sanó, sé que ella será capaz de andar por sí misma y que posiblemente conocerá a otros humanos, posiblemente hasta haga amigos, por lo que mi trabajo ha terminado en este punto.

─ Ya veo ─ Shinku suspira largamente ─. Ya Megu tiene la capacidad para hacerlo, aunque estoy segura que nunca te olvidará. Uniones así de especiales son capaces de trascender el tiempo, las distancias, e incluso la propia vida.

─ Tienes razón, y espero que Megu también pueda verlo de ese ─ Suigintou esboza una leve sonrisa, alzando la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver su atención al velocímetro ─. Dejé atrás mi maleta. Supongo que creerá que se me olvidó, aunque es obvio que no la traje porque en un principio pretendía quedarme. Ahora supongo que se quedará como un recuerdo. Solo espero que Megu decida esconderlo en un lugar donde yo pueda encontrarlo fácilmente en el futuro.

* * *

 **Con Mitaku**

─ Vamos... ya casi...

Mitaku estaba bastante agotada. Los leños era cada vez más pesados, producto del agotamiento que significaba cargar y lanzar tantos, pero Mitaku ya estaba echando los últimos al fuego. La caldera quemaba a tal punto que parecía la entrada misma al infierno, y el tren aceleraba más y más. Ya habiendo echado el último trozo de madera, Mitaku no se da tiempo para extender los brazos, pues ahora tenía que ir hasta el Delorean, tarea que definitivamente no era nada sencilla.

─ Ok, tú puedes, que eres la hija de Mitsu Kusabue. Los imposibles no existen ─ se anima a sí misma al momento de empezar el complicado proceso de ir hasta el auto.

Era una fortuna que hubiese asas y otras cosas para sostenerse, pues habría sido definitivamente imposible lograrlo si tuviera que agarrarse directamente de la cubierta externa de la caldera. Las ruedas hacian un ruido bastante insufrible, y el camino era largo. El tiempo seguía corriendo. En un minuto o dos el tren llegaría al final de camino, y para entonces Mitaku debería estar dentro del auto, lista para viajar al futuro, así que trata de ser lo más rápida posible sin meter la pata en el proceso.

Shinku y Suigintou finalmente voltean. Mitaku las podía ver. Ya ellas sabían que la humana estaba en la épica tarea de regresar con ellas para así dar punto y final al plan, y Suigintou es quien abre la puerta del Delorean para que Mitaku sea capaz de subir una vez las alcance. Mitaku pudo ver que Suigintou le gritaba algo, pero el ruido del tren le hizo imposible oír nada, así que simplemente avanza.

Aquella era la hora de la verdad, y Mitaku demostraría ser capaz de lograrlo, costase lo que costase.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Creo que a esta historia le faltan dos capítulos. Sí, lo veo más factible de ese modo. En fin, el fin se acerca, y muchas cosas nuevas vendrán de cara a los próximos fanfics que vaya a hacer. Todavía no es momento de hablar de ello, así que simplemente les dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	17. Regresando a casa

Estamos cerca, muy cerca del final. En cualquier caso, es una alegría llevar a término esta historia a la que tanto tiempo he dedicado. Ya saben ustedes, Rozen Maiden no me pertenece, pero vaya que buenos momentos no faltaron a la hora de disfrutar de aquella serie.

 **Regresando a casa**

Mitaku sigue esforzándose en avanzar mientras se apoyaba en la parte externa de la caldera del tren. El calor que éste irradiaba era extraordinario, pero la chica trata de ignorarlo como puede para acercarse más al maletero del Delorean. Cada vez le quedaba menos, ya casi alcanzaba su obetivo...

─ ¡Mitaku! ─ llama Suigintou en cuanto ésta se asoma por la ventana del auto.

─ ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya casi lo consigo! ─ grita Mitaku para hacerse oír.

Tanto Shinku como Suigintou estaban pendientes del avance de Mitaku. Al más mínimo percance estaban dispuestas a salir disparadas a ayudarle. Sólo se quedaban para mantener bajo control el Delorean y vigilar el condensador de flujos para que las cosas no se descarrilen. El puente estaba cerca, y las muñecas se mantenían a la expectativa.

─ Tú puedes, Mitaku. No te rindas ─ decía Shinku en susurros.

El tren sigue su marcha, empujando con abrumadora facilidad el Delorean y llevándolo más y más cerca del puente. Mitaku ya casi tenía a su alcance el auto, e incluso se agacha un poco para hacer el intento de alcanzarlo, pero en ese momento casi resbala, haciendo que las dos muñecas se llevaran un tremendo susto. Mitaku vuelve a enderezarse, viendo que todavía no lograba alcanzar el auto.

─ Esto no está funcionando. Debo intentarlo de otro ─ se decía a sí misma, pero al ver las opciones que tenía a disposición, nota un detalle en todo aquello ─. No puede ser. No hay manera de que avance más. No podré alcanzar el auto a este paso ─ en ese momento trata de calcular la distancia que había entre ella y el auto, pensano que tal vez podría saltar esa distancia, cuando se da cuenta de algo importante ─ ¡Mierda! El tren y el auto están en movimiento. No hay manera de que consiga salvar esta distancia con la velocidad a la que esto se desplaza. Lo único que lograría sería morir de una manera bastante estúpida.

Con aquella idea en mente, parecía que a Mitaku no le quedaban opciones. El tren iba ya muy deprisa, y sería cuestión de menos de un minuto llegar al acantilado, así que trata de poner en funcionamiento y a toda máquina su cerebro para dar con una solución, pero por desgracia nada llega a ella. Tal parecía que su única opción iba a ser arriesgarse a acortar más la distancia como pudiera, pese a que no había sitio seguro para sujetarse ni una superficie horizontal para pisar. Al final decide tomar el reto e intenta avanzar.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─ dice Suigintou al ver lo que hacía la humana.

Shinku no la tenía tan fácil para mirar a causa del pésimo ángulo con que contaba, pero los gritos de Suigintou fácilmente le hacían saber que Mitaku estaba en serios problemas. Suigintou se dispone entonces a salir para ayudar a Mitaku a alcanzar el auto, pero la velocidad que estaban alcanzando era tanta que le estaba costando horrores estabilizarse, y ni siquiera pudo considerar la opción de soltarse del borde de la ventana. En ese momento prueba la opción de usar sus alas para intentar alcanzarla. Parecía una buena idea, así intenta ponerla en marcha.

─ ¡Ten mucho cuidado, Suigintou! ─ advierte Shinku.

─ ¡Lo sé!

Las alas de Suigintou avanzan rápidamente y estaban por alcanzar a Mitaku, la cual esperaba aquel apoyo, pero no le era fácil mantenerse agarrada en aquel punto de la locomotora, así que hacía señas a Suigintou para que se apurara. Justo cuando faltaba menos me medio metro para ser atrapada por las alas, la sobrecalentada caldera explota, haciendo que trozos de la cubierta externa se desprendieran parcialmente, permitiendo la salida de una cantidad considerable de humo y fuego. Mitaku casi cae ante aquella explosión, y Suigintou acaba fallando en intentar atraparla, siendo una baranda lo único que impedía que Mitaku cayese al suelo.

─ ¡SHINKU-CHAN, SUIGINTOU-CHAN!

─ ¡Aguanta, Mitaku! ─ Suigintou hace un nuevo intento, y esta vez logra tomar los brazos de Mitaku para luego alzarla ─ ¡Sostente fuerte, que ya te voy a traer!

Mitaku hace lo que Suigintou le había indicado, y a medida que la eleva se sostiene fuertemente para no caer. Shinku se mantenía mirando lo que estaba pasando de manera intermitente, pues también debía prestar atención a la vía. Cada vez faltaba menos, y Shinku estaba cada vez más ansiosa a medida que veía el momento clave de ese viaje final.

─ ¡Suigintou! ¡Suigintooou!

La muñeca albina abre bastante los ojos al darse cuenta de dónde provenía aquel llamado, y sobre todo quién le llamaba: Megu estaba persiguiendo el tren y el Delorean a caballo, y llevaba consigo una maleta, que tanto Shinku como Suigintou habían identificado al instante.

─ Es mi maleta... ¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado? ─ dice Suigintou en un susurro mirando fijamente a su médium de aquel lugar y época.

─ ¡Suigintou, vengo para devolverte tu maleta! ¡Estoy segura que lo necesitas! ─ Megu hace que el caballo intente acercarse al Delorean para dejar la maleta de Suigintou al alcance de la muñeca.

Pero la tentativa no era fácil. El tren ya iba demasiado rápido, y la velocidad seguía en crecimiento, y el caballo ya estaba dando lo mejor de sí para mantener un ritmo que claramente se hacía imposible. Megu lentamente va quedando atrás, preocupando a Suigintou, pues podía notar que su médium sería lo bastante testaruda para insistir en su intento por alcanzarla.

─ ¡Yo me encargo de Mitaku! ─ Shinku crea una formación de pétalos y ayuda a Suigintou a sostener a Mitaku para que alcance más rápidamente el Delorean ─ ¡Ahora ve, Suigintou! ¡Recupera tu maleta!

─ Comprendido, Shinku ─ Suigintou mira a los ojos de su hermana mientras ambas terminaban de traer a Mitaku ─. Esta ha sido una verdadera experiencia. Ojalá hubiéramos podido llevarnos mejor desde antes.

─ Lo sé. También yo lo pienso, Suigintou. Estoy segura que cuando regresemos a nuestra época las cosas van a cambiar para mejor, y así podremos acabar definitivamente con el juego de Alice.

Suigintou esboza una sonrisa de confianza. Sabía que sí podía contar con Shinku de ahora en adelante, y que lo que vendría para ambas sería para mejor. Ahora, sin temor ni duda alguna en su corazón, usa sus alas para alcanzar la maleta, pero la aceleración del tren y el Delorean llega a un punto en que para Suigintou se hizo imposible mantenerse estable, y desgraciadamente termina perdiendo el agarre al auto.

─ ¡SUIGINTOU-CHAN! ─ grita Mitaku preocupada.

─ ¡Ten cuidado! ─ grita ahora Shinku.

Suigintou había perdido completamente el contacto con el auto, y por tanto perdió también su oportunidad para viajar en el tiempo junto con Shinku y Mitaku. Éstas hubieran optado por echar para atrás sus intentos y dejarlo para después para no abandonar a Suigintou, pero no tenían opción a ello, y el auto finalmente alcanza la velocidad necesaria para dar la marcha al futuro.

─ ¡VÁYANSE, RÁPIDO!

De todos modos no había alternativa. Estando Mitaku dentro del auto, y ya estando por llegar al precipicio que marcaba el fin del camino, Shinku activa el condensador de flujos, haciendo que el auto se viera envuelto en una serie de destellos antes de desaparecer antes de caer. El tren no correría la misma suerte y se desploma sin remedio alguno. Suigintou y Megu ven de ese modo la ida de aquella oportunidad para que la muñeca albina regrese a su época.

* * *

 **Año 2004**

El Delorean se ve repentinamente recorriendo por inercia por las vías del tren. Ya no había precipicio ni vías rústicas, sino que sólo se veía la modernidad que Shinku había estado conociendo antes del inicio de aquella aventura. Mitaku también podía reconocer algunos elementos que seguían siendo comunes a su época, y el reloj conectado al condensador de flujos confirmaba la fecha en que se encontraban. No había error alguno.

─ Hemos regresado... Estamos en mi época ─ dice Shinku mirando a su alrededor.

─ Ya lo creo ─ dice Mitaku ─. Ya estamos a principios del siglo XIX. El ambiente es bastante genial, aunque se siente un poco antiguo debido a la época a la que pertenezco.

─ Sí... ─ Shinku asoma la cabeza cuano el auto se detiene finalmente ─ Estas calles no las conozco bien, pero sé que la casa de Jun no debe de estar muy lejos.

─ Y no lo está ─ dice Mitaku ─. Conozco perfectamente la dirección de Jun-san. Es la misma que en mi época sigue utilizando Nori-san, así que sé por dónde debemos avanzar.

─ De todos modos debemos sacar el auto de aquí ─ sugiere Shinku ─. Tenemos que cargar el tanque de gasolina y seguir con nuestro...

En ese momento sienten una fuerte vibración, y un ruido empieza a tomar fuerza, y las dos miran hacia atrás, notando el acercamiento de un tren que venía a toda velocidad. Las dos se asustan y se apresuran en salir de allí, para luego ver, a pocos metros de distancia, cómo el tren arrolla el auto y lo hace pedazos. En ese momento, tanto Shinku como Mitaku sintieron una enorme impotencia invadirlas, y sobre todo Mitaku, pues eso implicaba el fin de sus esperanzas de regresar a su época. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla mientras ve los restos del Delorean.

─ Imposible... No... no puede ser... El Delorean... ha sido destruido...

Shinku estaba igual de desencajada que Mitaku, pero por su parte estaba pensando en Suigintou y en el hecho de que se quedó atrás. Se supone que debían venir juntas, pero esa eventualidad tan simple hecho tiró todo por la borda y saboteó sus intenciones de traerla. Era doloroso aquello, aunque Shinku sabía que su tristeza no estaba tan justificada como sí lo estaba la de Mitaku.

─ No podré... No podré regresar a casa... ─ Mitaku empieza a llorar con amargura mientras cerraba lentamente sus puños contra el suelo ─ He hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, y todavía eso no fue suficiente. Okaa-san, tía Kana...

─ Lo siento mucho, Mitaku. De verdad lo siento ─ Shinku no podía hacer nada mejor que darle un abrazo a Mitaku para consolarla ─. También yo quería que pudieras regresar a casa. Ahora no sé qué podemos hacer.

─ Hemos enfrentado varias situaciones que parecían sobrepasarnos, incluso lucían imposibles, pero de alguna manera lográbamos sobreponernos, pero ahora... ─ Mitaku se levanta y se acerca a los restos del condensador de flujos ─ No sé crear esto. Es una tecnología y entendimiento que nunca he podido captar de Megu-san, pero sí sé que esto tomaría mucho tiempo. No hay manera de que yo pueda esperar a encontrar a la Megu-san de esta época para que cree otro condensador de flujos. Para entonces será muy tarde para regresar a mi hogar, y ni siquiera hay garantía de que Megu-san viva lo suficiente para terminarlo.

Shinku asiente mecánicamente y con dolor. Mitaku tenía mucha razón, y la rubia nada podía hacer para cambiar esa historia. En ese momento Shinku ve que en el cielo aparece su espíritu artificial y el de Suigintou, y juntos se reúnen frente a ella.

─ Hollie, Meimei... ─ los dos espíritus parpadean en respuesta a las palabras de Shinku, y ésta siente que su esperanza se aviva nuevamente ─ No podemos rendirnos ahora, Mitaku.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Hemos hecho demasiado. Hemos apostado bastante al éxito de esto como para abandonar, sin importar que el automóvil quede hecho trizas. Debemos buscar a Megu y hablar con ella, sin importar nada más, y te prometo que vas a regresar a tu época, con tu familia. No me voy a rendir en esto, y te pido que tampoco te rindas. Mientras haya un poco de esperanza para ti, es tu deber aferrarte a ella.

─ G-gracias, Shinku-chan.

Era la última epopeya de Shinku, y costase lo que costase, Shinku cumpiría se palabra. Sin esperar a nada más, Shinku toma su maleta y le pide a Hollie y Meimei que las guiasen a ella y Mitaku al sitio donde se encontraba Megu.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí que se los aseguro, el próximo capítulo va a ser el último. Es probable que lo suba para la próxima semana, tomando en cuenta que tengo la agenda un poco menos ocupada para entones, así que creo que será perfectamente posible poner fin a esta historia. Un saludo a todos, y nos veremos en el capítulo final.

Hasta otra


	18. Cambios de importancia

Ahora sí, es el momento de poner fin a esta historia. Debo decir que ha sido toda una experiencia haber estado aquí, compartiendo cada uno de los capítulos de las tres historias que componen esta versión de una de las sagas de ciencia ficción más llamativas de todo el siglo XX. Ahora disfruten de este capítulo, que bien lo merecen.

 **Cambios de importancia**

Mitaku y Shinku habían tenido que ir hasta el hospital caminando, a falta de auto y dinero para costear el transporte. Era una suerte que el hospital no estuviera muy lejos, así que el viaje había tomado algo menos de media hora. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de qué decir o hacer, pero sí tenían claro que tenían que encontrar a Megu y pedirle ayuda. En ella estaba su última esperanza.

─ En tan poco tiempo siento que han pasado muchísimas cosas ─ confiesa Mitaku ─. Y a pesar de todo... No podría jamás arrepentirme por haber querido acompañarlas en aquella ocasión. Sé que todo fue demasiado repentino y muy brusco, pero me alegro de haber ido con ustedes dos.

─ Lo sé, y todavía estaremos juntas en esto por un rato más ─ Shinku mira hacia las ventanas del hospital ─. Me pregunto en cuál de todas estas estará Megu.

─ Yo tampoco lo sé ─ Mitaku larga un suspiro ─. Nunca fui lo bastante diligente para preguntarle a mi madre en qué habitación de este hospital habría estado Megu-san, y tampoco intenté averigarlo con Suigintou-chan. En estos momentos me hubiera gustado haber sido más curiosa en ese sentido.

─ Tal vez, pero por ahora mejor vamos con lo que tengamos.

─ Sí.

* * *

 **Hospital**

A fin de proteger la identidad de Shinku, Mitaku la llevaba cargando junto a su maleta hasta la recepción, donde seguramente podría obtener la información que necesitaba. La mujer que estaba allí daba la impresión de ser bastante atenta y amable, por lo que fácilmente ignora cualquier temor para poder preguntarle.

─ Disculpe, estoy buscando a Kakizaki-san. Me pregunto en qué habitación se encuentra.

─ ¿Kakizaki? ─ la recepcionista claramente estaba confundida.

─ Sí. Kakizaki Megu-san. Me gustaría hacerle una visita para regalarle esta preciosa muñeca ─ Mitaku muestra a Shinku, la cual se mantiene tan inanimada como le sea posible ─. Me dijeron que ella está por aquí, y por eso vine.

─ En ese caso permíteme. Voy a ver si encuentro a Kakizaki en los registros.

─ De acuerdo.

La recepcionista se pone a buscar en cada uno de los archiveros y en la data de la computadora, pero no encontraba nada que sugiriese el apellido o el nombre que Mitaku había mencionado. El desconcierto en su rostro es notado por Mitaku, la cual empieza a preocuparse.

─ ¿Algo anda mal?

─ Pues es muy extraño ─ la recepcionista completa la búsqueda y muestra una cara de decepción ─. No hay nadie de apellido Kakizaki en los registros. Probé también a buscar el nombre de Megu, pero tampoco hay nada. Tal parece que no hay ningún internado en este hospital que responda al nombre que estás buscando ¿Estás segura que es en este hospital?

─ Es muy extraño ─ Mitaku pone cara de pensativa ─. Me habían dicho que sí era aquí. Supongo que tendré que preguntar otra vez. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita.

─ Aquí estamos para ayudar ─ responde la recepcionista con amabilidad.

* * *

 **Calle**

Mitaku espera hasta alejarse lo bastante del hospital como para perderlo de vista antes de soltar a Shinku. Ambas estaban sumamente desconcertadas. No entendían lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Cómo es esto posible? ─ Mitaku se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se recuesta a una pared ─ Megu-san no está... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no está en este hospital?

─ Tampoco yo lo sé ─ Shinku se pone a pensar en qué pudo haber cambiado el tiempo ─. Tal vez haya sido internada en otro hospital, o esté con tratamiento en su casa.

─ Hay que ver lo impredecible que puede ser el futuro a la más mínima alteración ─ Mitaku tenía dificultades para poner en orden sus ideas ─. Esto no hace sino ponerse difícil cada vez que probamos a hacer algo ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? No podemos recorrer toda la ciudad de Tokyo y revisar cada hospital que exista. Eso es completamente imposible.

─ Es verdad. No hay manera de que completemos una búsqueda así ─ dice Shinku entre frustrada y triste ─. Pero ahora será mejor que vayamos a la casa de Jun y Nori. No podemos quedarnos fuera todo el día, además que necesitamos establecernos durante un tiempo para pensar en un plan.

─ Tienes razón, Shinku-chan. Es todo lo que nos queda ahora mismo ─ Mitaku aprieta los puños durante un rato, y luego se ofrece para llevar la maleta ─. El único consuelo que me quedaría es que podré conocer a Hina-chan y Souseiseki-chan. Siempre quise verlas.

─ Lo sé, Mitaku. Lo vienes diciendo desde la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Mitaku normalmente se reiría por ello, pero en ese momento era lo que menos ganas tenía de hacer. La situación era bastante desalentadora, y en ese momento nada había que le permitiera verlo de otra manera. Lo mejor sería seguir a Shinku y esperar a que una nueva oportunidad se le presente... si es que se iba a presentar.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

El ambiente dentro de la casa era de una calma absoluta. No se oían las peleas de Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki, ni las constantes quejas de Jun, ni nada que se hiciera familiar a los recuerdos de Shinku, y eso le genera una sensación de inseguridad. No sabía lo que le esperaba al otro lado de aquella puerta, pero sí sabía que era necesario intentar entrar. Sólo de ese modo podría despejar el temor que empezaba a surgir dentro de ella.

Mitaku toca el timbre, y en cuestión de pocos segundos la puerta es abierta. Nori se muestra sorprendida al ver a aquella desconocida frente a la casa, y por un momento piensa que se había equivocado de puerta.

─ ¿Nori-san?

─ ¿Eh? ─ al parecer no se había equivocado, pero no comprendía cómo es que esa chica sabía su nombre ─ ¿Quién eres tú?

─ Oh, lo siento muchísimo ─ Mitaku hace una reverencia un poco pronunciada ─. Mi nombre es Mitaku. No quiero revelar mi apellido por motivos personales, así que dejémoslo en que me llamo Mitaku.

─ Erm... bueno ─ cede Nori un poco confundida, cuando ve a Shinku detrás de Mitaku, y en el acto se pone nerviosa, pues piensa que Mitaku no conocía la existencia de las Rozen Maiden ─. P-pero ya que estás aquí, ¿se te ofrece entrar?

─ Pues está bien. Me honra esta bienvenida ─ Mitaku da una breve reverencia y luego mira a Shinku ─. Pues tal parece que no habrá mucho problema para que esté un rato, Shinku-chan.

Nori se queda con la boca abierta al saber que Mitaku sí sabía de la existencia de las Rozen Maiden. No entendía de dónde aquella chica desconocida podía haber sabido de ellas.

* * *

 **Diez minutos más tarde**

─ ¿Tú ya las conoces? ¿Cómo?

Nori y Mitaku estaban tomando el té junto con Shinku, y Mitaku decide decirle la verdad a Nori: Le habló sobre su procedencia del futuro, de todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar junto con Shinku y Suigintou, las Enju Maiden, la destrucción del Delorean y la subsiguiente imposibilidad de Mitaku para regresar a su época de origen. Por obvias razones omitió el detalle de que se trataba de la futura hija de Mitsu, y que tiende a ver a Kanaria como su tía. Nori escuchaba su historia de manera atenta, y además creía en la versión que Mitaku le relataba, pese a la ausencia total de pruebas que le pudiera ofrecer para dar veracidad a su historia. Lo único que tenía claro era que Shinku asentía acorde al relato, y eso para Nori era más que suficiente.

─ Ya veo. Entonces debió ser muy difícil llegar a este punto ─ Nori recoge las tazas de Mitaku y Shinku en cuanto se acaba el té ─. No me puedo imaginar las dificultades por las que seguramente habrán pasado, pero les aseguro que les apoyaré lo máximo posible, y ojalá seas capaz de regresar pronto a tu época, Mitaku-chan.

─ Eso espero, pero hay un problema ─ responde la chica del futuro todavía aflijida ─. Megu-san no se encuentra en el hospital en el que solía vivir en mi línea original de tiempo. Sólo ella podrá construir el condensador de flujos que hace falta para hacer eso posible.

─ Ya veo. Pero en ese caso tendremos que esperar que Megu-chan regrese de la escuela ─ Shinku y Mitaku se sorprender al escuchar lo que dijo Nori ─. Siento mucho decirles esto ahora mismo, pero es que en esta línea Megu-chan jamás ha estado más de una semana consecutiva en un hospital. Ahora mismo está estudiando en la misma escuela que Tomoe-chan y Jun-kun.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Shinku.

Mitaku no estaba menos sorprendida que Shinku, pero la conmoción le había quitado completamente el habla ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que las cosas cambiaran de ese modo tan drástico? ¿Habría tenido que ver aquella batalla contra las Enju Maiden, aquel momento cuando Suigintou se expuso al desconocido poder de los taquiones? No había manera de saberlo, pero sí era claro que la historia, de un modo u otro, había cambiado de una manera importante. En ese momento se oye un sonido proveniente de la habitación del espejo que llama la atención.

─ Oh, debe tratarse del tío Yuu ─ dice Nori tranquilamente ─. Esta mañana quiso aprovechar su día libre para pasear con las demás muñecas y conocer algunos de esos mundos que conocen como campo N ¿Quieren venir?

Mitaku y Shinku no se lo piensan mucho para ponerse de pie y acompañar a Nori. La verdad es que les entusiasmaba ver nuevamente a Yuu, pues éste les había ayudado muchísimo durante el tiempo que estuvieron conviviendo en el pasado.

* * *

 **Habitación del espejo**

Había sido tal y como Nori lo había señalado: Se trataba de Yuu junto con Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Kanaria, e incluso Kirakishou les estaba haciendo compañía, pese a que esta última no había salido del espejo. Mitaku y Shinku estaban completamente sorprendidas. No esperaban ver esa escena, de tantas otras posibles que sí hubiesen podido prever.

─ ¿Mitaku-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ dice Yuu al reconocer a la chica del futuro ─ Hace años que no te veía, pero supuse que pasarían unos cuantos años más antes de que tenga la oportunidad.

─ Lo siento muchísimo, Yuu-san, pero es que el Delorean fue hecho pedazos, y por esa razón ahora mismo no puedo volver a mi época.

Aquella era la última prueba que necesitaba Nori para atar todos los cabos referentes a la historia relatada por Mitaku, mientras que las muñecas que acompañaban a Yuu no daban muestras de entender nada. Era algo normal, pues en esa línea de tiempo Taiki jamás consiguió aquel hórrido éxito a través de apuestas ya anticipadas y tampoco pudo atacar a las Rozen Maiden, por lo que aquel mundo apocalíptico que habían visto Shinku y Suigntou jamás ocurrió allí. La Suiseiseki que allí estaba volvía a ser la clásica que la rubia recordaba, y obviamente tomaría a Shinku como loca si ésta se atrevía a relatarle aquella trágica desventura. Otro detalle bastante curioso era que Shinku tampoco sentía ya la conexión que había tenido antes con Hinaichigo, lo que daba a entender que aquella batalla cuando se reencontraron jamás tuvo lugar. Habían cambiado muchas cosas, tantas que a Shinku casi la mareaba.

─ ¡Acabamos de regresar del campo N! ─ empieza a decir Hinaichigo enfrente de Shinku, sacándola de sus pensamientos ─ Volvimos a encontrarnos con Kiichigo y las demás, y todas juntas jugamos y nos divertimos mucho-nano.

─ ¿De verdad?

Y las sorpresas no acababan. Una cosa es que las Enju Maiden desistieran de intentar cumplir las ambiciones de su creador de obtener todas las Rosas Místicas, pero lo que su hermanita francesa le acababa de relatar iba más allá de lo que hubiera esperado. Shinku estaba bastante sorprendida, eso fijo, pues se le hacía difícil que aquellas muñecas, otrora enemigas a muerte, aceptaran de buena gana pasar el rato con las Rozen Maiden. Y tomando en cuenta esos detalles, era bastante probable que ya todas supieran por anticipado de la falsedad de Barasuishou (aunque también está el otro detalle de Kirakishou, la cual se despidió de todas antes de desaparecer completamente, así que Barasuishou tampoco podría haber tomado su lugar), y eso significaría que el juego de Alice que intentaría iniciar no se llevaría a cabo. Mitaku también estaba sorprendida, pero esta vez se le dio mejor disimular.

─ Me parece que hay hambre, así que debería empezar a hacer algo delicioso ─ Nori se dirige a la cocina de inmediato.

─ Yo voy contigo, Nori ─ dice Yuu.

Unos segundos de silencio, pero lejos de ser tensos, estos eran más bien tranquilos y apacibles, y permitían a Shinku y Mitaku procesar un poquito más toda la nueva información que habían obtenido. Realmente lo necesitaban.

─ ¿Y dónde está Suigintou? ─ dice Suiseiseki ─ Puede que todavía siga siendo una pesada, pero nos hubiera acompañado en este paseo, y también hubieras venido-desu ─ culmina señalando a Shinku con la mirada.

─ Pues... Estábamos ocupadas con otras cosas. Simplemente eso.

No tenía corazón para decirles a todas que habían viajado por el tiempo y que no le fue posible traer a Suigintou junto con ella. Eso era sencillamente demasiado.

─ ¿Hm? ─ Kanaria se acerca a Mitaku, la cual la mira algo nerviosa ─ No sé por qué, pero te pareces muchísimo a Micchan ¿Será que acaso son parientes-kashira?

─ Q-quizás, tía Ka... quiero decir, Kanaria-chan ─ responde Mitaku atropellando sus palabras.

─ Pues es curioso, pues nunca me había contado de ningún pariente que ella tenga que se le parezca tanto-kashira.

En ese momento se escucha un estruendo que proviene de afuera, y nadie en la casa había quedado indiferente a ello. No tenían idea de qué fue lo que pasó, pero sí era claro que aquello podría haber llamado la atención de todo el vecindario, así que se apresuran a ver qué estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Calle**

Afortunadamente no habían muchos vecinos cerca, pero igual lo que acababa de aparecerse había captado la total atención de todos los que allí estaban. Nori y Yuu son los primeros en salir, y los ojos se les abren como platos al ver de qué se trataba.

Era un tren. Se trataba de uno de los primeros modelos existentes cuando llegaron las primeras líneas ferrocarrileras a Japón, cosa que hacía todavía más impresionante aquello. Del tren se baja una mujer joven que llevaba consigo una maleta bastante parecida a las que poseen las Rozen Maiden.

─ Siento mucho la entrada tan indiscreta que estoy haciendo, pero es que no poseo ninguna referencia sobre cómo estará este lugar en el futuro ─ se excusa la mujer con una sonrisa ante Nori y Yuu ─. No sé si ustedes me conozcan, pero igual aprovecharé para presentarme: Me llamo Kakizaki Megu, y provengo de finales del siglo XIX.

─ ¿Kakizaki... Megu? ─ Yuu estaba boquiabierto ─ No me lo puedo creer... Entonces tú eres la inventora del condensador de flujos, la herramienta que hace posible el viaje en el tiempo.

─ Vaya, parece que soy mucho más famosa de lo que esperaba ─ Megu suelta unas risas para luego entregarle la maleta a Nori ─. No sé si Shinku les acaba de contar, pero desafortunadamente Suigintou n había podido acompañarla en su viaje de regreso a esta época, por lo que tuvo que quedarse conmigo durante casi diez años mientras estuve trabajando en la creación del condensador de flujos para así regresarla a su tiempo.

─ ¿D-d-diez años? ─ Nori no tenía control pleno de su capacidad del habla.

─ Sí. Es que en mi tiempo la tecnología es posiblemente más rudimentaria que en éste, además que supongo que ahora es menos complicado calcular el funcionamiento de un aparato antes de ponerlo en marcha. Sin duda fue un trabajo en el que varias veces sentí que me quebraría la espalda.

─ Pero hay algo que no comprendo ─ Yuu estaba completamente descolocado ─ ¿Qué te ha hecho venir hasta aquí?

─ Sencillo; les presento la razón para que me tomara todas estas molestias ─ Megu presenta la maleta a Nori y Yuu, la abre un poco y deja que se viera parte del rostro de Suigintou ─. Supongo que ustedes ya la conocen.

─ ¡Suigintou-chan! ─ Nori se tapa la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida completamente al ver a la muñeca.

─ No me quiero imaginar cómo habría sido cuando conociste a Shinku ─ dice Suigintou desde el interior de su maleta.

─ Mejor les dejo a Suigintou. Por favor cuiden de ella ─ Megu le entrega la maleta a Yuu, y luego da media vuelta para regresar al tren ─. Tengo que decir que estoy muy agradecida por haber conocido a las Rozen Maiden. Ellas han cambiado mi vida literalmente, y también me han permitido tener esperanzas. Antes pensaba que mi vida se reduciría a simplemente ver a los demás viviendo su vida desde mi ventana. Era una perspectiva muy desalentadora, y nada había que pareciera dar un cambio a mi vida, cuando Suigintou llegó a mi vida, y a partir de ahí tuve a mi primera amiga. Y luego Mitaku-san y Shinku me dieron el impulso que necesitaba para finalmente ponerme a trabajar de manera práctica con los planos que había diseñado, y ahora puedo utilizar mi invento para ayudar a alguien.

─ Megu... ─ Suigintou se asoma fuera de su maleta, mirando fijamente a su ahora ex-médium.

─ Suigintou, para mí eres un ángel, uno que iluminó mi vida y me permitió tener una vida que estaba condenada a nunca disfrutar. Gracias a ti soy feliz y tengo una perspectiva del futuro.

En ese momento Mitaku se acerca corriendo. Era el momento para ella regresar a su época, y aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

─ ¡Megu-san! Por favor, necesito que, antes de que usted regrese a su época, me lleve a la mía.

─ ¿Mitaku-san? ─ Megu alza las cejas al ver a Mitaku ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con aquella carroza que usaron Shinku y tú? Creí que habías regresado a tu tiempo.

─ Es una larga historia, pero el hecho es que no puedo regresar a mi tiempo por mí misma. Necesito ayuda ─ responde Mitaku un poco avergonzada.

─ De acuerdo. No hay ningún inconveniente. La locomotora funciona más que bien para poder realizar los viajes que hagan falta.

Mitaku sonríe ampliamente, voltea hacia la casa, mirando fijamente a las Rozen Maden que allí se encuentran, y murmura un "gracias" a Shinku antes de irse definitivamente con Megu. En ese momento tanto Mitaku como Shinku recordaban aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntas, todas aquellas aventuras y desventuras que estaban seguras recordarían de por vida. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que se encontraron por primera vez en el futuro, aquel encuentro fortuito que había significado un giro imprevisto para ellas y para Suigintou. Lo que sentían en ese momento, aquel instante en que debían despedirse, no había manera de expresarlo con palabras, pero tampoco hizo falta decir nada. Los cambios que había traído aquel último viaje seguramente haría que todo fuese mejor, sin las consecuencias atroces del juego de Alice, en ese sentido, la propia Shinku estaba tentada también a darle las gracias a Mitaku. Su aporte había sido significativo para reescribir su interpretación de la manera de convertirse en Alice.

Una vez en la locomotora, la Megu adulta pone en marcha el aparato, el cual acelera rápidamente, apenas pareciendo que pasaba por el suelo, al punto que ni siquiera dejaba marcas en el pavimento. Ya al alejarse un par de manzanas, el tren es envuelto en un repentino y enceguecedor destello para luego desaparecer completamente, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los vecinos.

─ Tal parece que la discreción no es el fuerte de esa chica ─ dice Yuu rascándose la nuca.

─ Definitivamente no lo es ─ Suigintou sale finalmente de su maleta, aprovechando que nadie estaba viendo hacia ella ─. Muchas veces he tenido que lanzar plumas para asustar a chiquillos traviesos para que no hicieran daño a ese tren, pues sabía que tendría que regresar a esta época por el camino largo si aquello no funcionaba, además que quise cerciorarme que Mitaku haya regresado a su casa.

─ Pues ya puedes sentirte segura de ello, Suigintou ─ responde Yuu animado ─ ¿Quieres tomar el té con todos? Jun, Tomoe-chan y Megu-chan están por regresar de la escuela.

─ ¿Megu ya no está en el hospital? ─ Suigintou reacciona sorprendida.

─ Yo también estuve así cuando me di cuenta ─ dice Shinku ─. Tal parece que nuestra pelea con las Enju Maiden tuvo efectos significativos en la descendencia de la Megu del pasado, y por eso la del presente parece ser más fuerte y sana.

─ Ya veo. Me alegra mucho que sea así ─ Suigintou suspira contenta ─. Esto significa que tiene esperanza de seguir adelante. Es bueno saber eso.

─ ¿De qué están hablando-nano? ─ Hinaichigo interviene en la conversación.

─ De algunas cosas ─ responde Shinku tranquilamente ─. Ya vamos a sumarnos para tomar el té, así que espérennos.

─ ¡De acuerdo-nano!

─ Tan infantil como siempre ─ dice Suigintou entre risas.

─ Ahora parece que te tienen más confianza que antes, cuando solíamos pelear a muerte ─ Shinku estaba alegre por este nuevo orden en las cosas, pero la curiosidad en ese momento le podía más ─. Aunque hay algo que me inquieta un poco ¿Cómo le hiciste para que las demás confíen en ti? No me digas que hiciste algo especial mientras estuviste durante esos diez años.

─ Pues sí te digo ─ Suigintou se cruza suavemente de brazos ─. Aproveché para buscar a mi yo de aquella época, aunque obviamente tuve cuidado de no dejarme descubrir. Me aconsejé a distancia, tratando de convencer a mi yo de ese entonces a no luchar contra las demás. Fueron diez largos años en los que me dediqué a hacer que mi otro yo olvidara sus intentos de odio contra Shinku y las demás, y al final hube logrado hacer un cambio importante, acabando definitivamente con el juego de Alice. No ha sido fácil, pero valió la pena.

─ Tú lo has dicho ─ Shinku tenía su mejor sonrisa al momento de decir aquello ─. Ha sido toda una aventura, pero será mejor que nunca intentemos algo así otra vez.

─ Eso no te lo discuto.

─ Ahora vamos. Nos están esperando para tomar el té.

Era verdad. Incluso Yuu y Nori habían entrado a la casa, y tanto Shinku como Suigintou estaban allí sólo porque el jardín no permitía ángulo alguno para que fuesen vistas por los vecinos. Ya estaban por entrar a la casa, cuando unos pasos les llaman la atención, y ven que se trataban de Jun, Tomoe y Megu. Suigintou se queda boquiabierta al ver por primera vez a la Megu de aquella época con una complexión tan sana, fuerte y feliz. Las cosas realmente habían sufrido un cambio radical.

─ Hola, tenshi-san ─ dice Megu con una linda sonrisa.

─ Al menos en eso jamás cambias ─ dice Suigintou haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

─ ¿Hm? ¿Acaso nos estamos perdiendo de algo? ─ dice Jun completamente perdido en el tema.

─ Simplemente pasamos por algunas cosas, pero eso ya no importa ─ responde Shinku, llevándose una mirada extrañada de Jun y Tomoe ─. Ahora mismo estábamos por tomar el té ¿Se animan a acompañarnos?

Ninguno de los humanos se atrevió a negar esa invitación, especialmente porque les parecía interesante. Jun se acerca a Shinku y la carga del modo indicado, para luego ser el primero en ingresar a la casa. Luego de él entra Tomoe, y al fondo se escuchan los entusiastas gritos de Hinaichigo. Sólo quedaban Megu y Suigintou.

─ ¿Vamos?

─ Té sabes que sí ─ Suigintou despliega sus alas para empezar a volar, acompaña de manera cercana a Megu hasta el interior de la casa para acompañar a las demás.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sinceramente ha sido una experiencia todo esto. Muy conmovedor y todo lo demás, eso es innegable, pero hasta aquí llega la historia. Si alguien desea elaborar una secuela por su lado, sinceramente puede hacerlo con todo el gusto del mundo. Trataré de volver de vez en cuando con algún OS, puesto que por ahora no hay posibilidad de publicar fanfics largos por aquí. Un saludo a todos ustedes, y les deseo lo mejor. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de esta lectura.

Hasta otra


End file.
